Despues de dos largos años
by Inter170890
Summary: La cuarta guerra a terminado, se le encomienda a Naruto una misión en la que esta años varios fuera de konoha, a su regreso encuentra el amor donde menos lo espera
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores, les pido disculpas hace un par de dias fui victima del hackeo de mi correo electronico, de mi cuenta de Facebook y al parecer de mu cuenta de este foro tambien ya que me borraron el fic que estaba avanzado, pero por dicha ya recupere todas mis cuentas de nuevo, sin mas les vuelvo a subir el fic.

Después de dos largos años

**Capítulo I**: _**Un nuevo equipo para Naruto**_

Naruto se veía diferente, había crecido hasta casi igualar el tamaño de su padre, en su rostro se lograba divisar unos cuantos bellos y su ropa era la misma de siempre sin contar que ahora llevaba la capa que tenia puesta el día que derrotó a Pain. Se notaba que ya no era aquel adolecente que logro vencer a Kurama para controlar su chacra o el que peleo contra tantos enemigos en la guerra, su expresión era la de un adulto o por lo menos aparentaba serla.

En el momento que Naruto cruzó la puerta de la aldea, los dos guardias de turno se miraron entre ellos como sin creer que el gran héroe volviera después de dos años.

- Es mejor que informemos de esto al Hokage - le dijo uno de los guardias al otro - es la orden que hemos tenido estos últimos meses.

Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la charla de los guardias y sólo se digno a caminar raudo hacia su hogar, una pequeña casa que quedaba en el sector acomodado de la aldea, cortesía de la abuela Tsunade y el consejo de lo Kages. Si bien no había pasado mucho tiempo en ella, la encontraba acogedora. Ahí había conocido lo que era el amor de una mujer y también bebido por primera vez alcohol en una de las tantas fiestas que había organizado.

Un año muy loco le toco vivir a Naruto en la post-guerra, tener esa fama con tan sólo dieciséis años es una locura, las mujeres y los falsos amigos no pararon de acosarlo por un largo tiempo, tal vez se le subieron un tanto los humos a la cabeza y por eso dejaron de acercarse a él sus reales amigos. Naruto nunca se lamentó demasiado, ya que la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, en ese entonces, fue haberse ido de viaje por los territorios de la alianza, eso le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que había una nota pegada en la puerta "_a las cuarto en punto en el campo de entrenamiento número tres… Konohamaru_",

- ¿Cómo supo que llegué este enano? - se lamentó el rubio.

Había llegado hace menos de una hora a la aldea y al parecer todo mundo se había enterado, ya que si lo sabía el lento de Konohamaru, es que la noticia era de carácter nacional.

Al entrar a su casa, Naruto, se dirigió directo a su cuarto, estaba tan cansado que se aguantó las ganas de comer su comida favorita, lo dejaría para mañana, ahora sólo quería conciliar el sueño.

"_Konoha al fin ha vuelto Naruto Uzumaki_", se dijo pegando un gran y tranquilizador suspiro.

- NARUTO! - gritó un joven que venia corriendo en dirección al rubio – hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Konohamaru, enano, como haz crecido desde la última vez que te vi – respondió Naruto sonriente - espero que no me hayas hecho venir hasta acá para una de tus competencias de quien es el más pervertido con los jutsus.

- ¿Qué dices?... eso quedo demostrado en la última vez que nos enfrentamos, mi perversión llego a un nivel superior – dijo el joven de cabello negro respondiendo a su sonrisa- es en lo único que te he podido derrotar.

- Hablando de perversión, ¿Cómo estas con tu nueva novia Konohamaru?, aquella niña de tu equipo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? … ¿Moegi?- pregunta Naruto, al mismo tiempo que agacha la cabeza haciéndole notar a su amigo que él no tenía tanta suerte en el amor - esa es otra cosa en la que me haz derrotado, si bien he tenido novias, no creo que se comparen con las tuyas, Konohamaru.

-Pero Naruto, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo - le responde Konohamaru tratando de animarlo - tu eres el gran héroe de la guerra, sólo no haz encontrado a alguien especial. No es tu culpa que Sakura después de la muerte de Sasuke entrara en un estado igual al que entro Tsunade-sama y se haya ido de viaje… bueno, también esta lo de Hi….

- Basta, déjalo ya, ¿De que me querías hablar?- interrumpió Naruto con un cierto tono de molestia en su voz- esto tiene que ser rápido, ya que tengo que preparar un discurso para la ceremonia de coronamiento del nuevo hokage y me han pedido que sea yo, "el gran héroe" quien abra los fuegos del acto. Fue uno de los motivos principales del por que volví a Konoha.

- Okey, Okey… no me apresures, sólo quiero decirte lo que me mandaron – dice el pelinegro cambiando su expresión por una más seria - el nuevo hokage quiere que te quedes en la aldea y dejes eso de viajar por el mundo, tal vez tomar un equipo y….

- Pero, ¿Por qué me piden a mi?-interrumpe Naruto sin dejar que Konohamaru termine la frase- siendo que hay tantos ninjas espectaculares en la villa que se podrían hacer cargo de los nuevos ninjas.

- Pero Naruto… tú sabes que muchos de tus compañeros de generación ya tienen un equipo asignado o están trabajando en otro tipo de cosas. Por favor, anda a la torre del hokage en una hora más, ahí hablas con quien me mando para que le reclames a él – riendo el chico giro la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea - si no quieres, bueno ahí le das al hokage tus razones.

Entonces en un instante Konohamaru desapareció de la vista del rubio dejando una estela blanca tras él.

Naruto quedo pensativo, como anonadado por lo que le habían pedido, pero en su interior no podía negar que la opción, en si, era tentadora. Volver a su hogar era algo que muchas veces en sus viajes deseó, ya que a veces la soledad le pasaba la cuenta. Regresar y visitar la tumba de su maestro, recorrer de nuevo esas polvorientas calles que lo vieron crecer, volver a ver a sus queridos amigos, también comer su comida favorita con el viejo de Ichiraku, eran cosas que a Naruto sus viajes le habían privado y casi no recordaba lo que era su vida antes de que la guerra comenzara.

Si bien Konoha era donde había estado la mayor parte de su vida, esta había cambiado mucho desde que fue destruida en su combate con Nagato, ahora la ciudad estaba construida en un gran agujero y en el centro había un gran torre que tenia el símbolo del fuego en la parte delantera, el nuevo edificio del hokage.

Como le gustaba la idea de tener esa reunión con el nuevo hokage corrió rápidamente sin apreciar en detalle los grandes cambio en las calles, pero lo que si notó fue que la gente de la villa estaba cambiada, sus miradas de despreció hacia él fuero cambiadas por miradas de admiración, toda la gente lo saludaba y muchos niños pequeños le pedían su autógrafo, lo cual lo llenó de un gran y profundo orgullo. Ser hokage, pensó, ya no era una cosa que le interesara, ya que sólo era importante que la gente lo respetara y lo aceptara, que no lo mirara por debajo del hombro como si fuera basura, en verdad no estaba hecho para ser un jefe si no más bien era un espíritu libre. Lo gracioso es que se fue a dar cuenta de eso cuando su sueño de toda la vida estaba en frente de él.

Recorrió raudo las calles de la villa para llegar a la alta y roja torre, donde lo esperaba el nuevo jefe de la aldea. El edificio estaba repleto de oficinas y ninjas corriendo de aquí para allá en todos los pisos, cientos de puertas con nombres escritos en ellas tubo que pasar Naruto para encontrar la que decía "Oficina del Hokage". Como era costumbre en él, abrió la puerta y entró, sin siquiera avisar que había llegado.

La pieza estaba remodelada, pero no era muy diferente a la que recordaba, sólo notó que le habían agregado cuadros con las imágenes de todos los hokages que la aldea ha tenido. En la cuarta posición, se encontraba la de su padre, Minato Namikaze.

Como le hubiera gustado a Naruto haber conocido mejor al rayo amarillo de Konoha y que lo viera convertido en lo que es ahora, el realizador de los sueños de él y su maestro, Jiraiya. En ese momento también recordó a su madre Kushina Uzumaki, que era otra de las personas que le hubiera gustado conocer mejor, pero a esta la recordaba más a menudo, ya que su personalidad, por desgracia, era idéntica a la de su amiga Sakura.

- Naruto, tan imprudente como siempre, ni siquiera tocaste la puerta… en fin, que bueno que hayas venido – dijo el hokage, que estaba sentado en su silla mirando hacía la ventana, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio- espero que Konohamaru te haya dado todo el mensaje, no encontré a un mejor mensajero… Jejeje.

- ¿Cómo es eso de "todo el mensaje"?- replicó Naruto con cierto tono de duda en su voz- él me dijo que me querían dejar acá en la aldea para que me hiciera cargo de algún equipo o algo por el estilo, pero no estoy convencido del todo de esa idea, tengo tan sólo diecinueve años y me pondrán a cargo de niños.

- Hacerte cargo de genins no es lo que tenía en mente exactamente… pienso que tu gran talento servirá para otro tipo de cosas- dijo el hokage a la vez que la silla donde se encontraba se daba vuelta para que el pasivo rostro de Shikamaru Nara se dejara ver - ¿Quién lo diría Naruto?, que después de tantos años alardeando lo de que algún día serias Hokage, cuando Tsunade-sama te ofreció el cargo al último momento hayas rechazado la oferta, ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto el pelinegro poniendo las manos cruzadas en su boca como era costumbre- me intriga saber tus motivos y también me gustaría saber el porqué de mi recomendación ante el consejo.

- No es nada, es sólo que después de viajar tanto con Ero-sennin, se me anduvieron pegando algunas de sus costumbres- replicó el rubio mirando a Shikamaru – al final me di cuenta que buscaba el reconocimiento de la gente y veía en el cargo de hokage la forma de conseguirlo, sólo era un sueño de niñez… bueno, en ese momento pensé que tu eras el más indicado para el puesto, al fin y al cabo eres el hombre más inteligente del país del fuego.

- Ya veo… pero dime Naruto, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer por Konoha?, ¿haz pensado en algo en tu camino hasta aquí?

- La verdad es que en nada, es por eso que no me quedaba en Konoha. No hay muchas misiones, debido a la paz que vive el mundo hoy en día, sólo hay misiones hasta clase B y para alguien como yo, no creo que representen un reto muy grande - respondió Naruto rápidamente, sin quitar la vista su amigo - ¿tienes alguna idea o sólo querías verme por que me extrañabas?

- Jaja – Shikamaru no logró contener la risa que esas palabras causaron en él - tan chistoso como siempre … no, no es eso, quería que te hicieras cargo de un grupo de elite que estoy formando, algo así como ANBU, pero dirigidos directamente por mi y con pocos integrantes, a lo más cuatro o cinco.

- O sea, ¿quieres que sea tu perrito faldero?, Una especie de matón a sueldo - responde Naruto sin ocultar su enfado - para eso los tienes a ellos, son las fuerzas especiales de la aldea y para eso están entrenados.

- ¿Aun no lo entiendes tonto?- responde Shikamaru más calmado que su amigo - muchos de ellos aun le guardan lealtad a Danzou y en ellos no puedo confiar como si lo hago contigo… tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos y conozco de primera fuente tus increíbles habilidades. Tú controlas a las bestias con colas, tienes al Kyuubi en tu interior, eres sin duda el ninja más capaz de la aldea y por eso quiero que tu seas el líder de este grupo, necesito gente de suma confianza para este trabajo.

Naruto quedó pensativo, la propuesta no le gustaba para nada, pero igual le tentaba la idea de un poco de acción, extrañaba las misiones y todo eso. Después de la cuarta guerra el mundo se había sumido en una gran armonía entre las cinco mayores potencias, pero igual así los países más pequeños rechazaron, en su gran mayoría, la alianza y siguieron haciendo de las suyas. Constantemente atacaban las fronteras de las naciones más grandes, Naruto creyó que esa era la excusa perfecta para ir ahí a tratar de conocer las diferentes realidades de esa gente.

- Tal vez… pero ¿quienes serian los que irían conmigo a las misiones? –Preguntó Naruto acercándose al gran escritorio de la oficina y poniendo sus manos sobre él - Konohamaru me dijo que casi todos mis amigos están en trabajos y grupos, yo también quiero un grupo que me de confianza, me niego a trabajar con cualquier tipo.

-Mira Naruto… Neji, Lee y Tenten ahora están a cargo de equipos al igual que Chouji, Ino junto a su padre y el mio son los encargados de la sección de inteligencia de Konoha, Hin…- Shikamaru no había terminado de hablar cuando Naruto desvió su mirada de pronto - Oye, idiota, no me digas que sigues así por lo de Hinata con Kiba, esa pobre chica se aburrió de espérate. No puedes ser así de injusto con ella, tú fuiste quien la decepcionó con esas actitudes que tuviste cuando fueron novios.

-Déjalo así, eso ya no importa- dijo Naruto apenado- Kiba puede ser un gran compañero y sus habilidades de rastreo son realmente útiles.

-Kiba esta en una misión junto a Chouji como Jounin que son y no volverán en un buen tiempo, así que él no es opción- replico Shikamaru cerrando los ojos - Esto de verdad es muy problemático para mi Naruto, pero creo que Sai puede ser un gran integrante de tu equipo. También puedo hacer que Kakashi vaya contigo si eso te sienta bien.

- No pienso molestar a Kakashi-sensei, no quiero interrumpir su lectura – explicó Naruto - cuando termino la guerra y por fin volví a la aldea le prometí todos los escritos de Ero-senin, algunos son historias totalmente inéditas y hoy, antes de ir con Konohamaru, se los pasé a dejar a su casa… creo que tiene como para un mes si es que lee todo el día como  
es su costumbre.

- Naruto – dijo Shikamaru parándose de la silla – quiero que hoy en la noche vayas a Ichiraku para que conozcas al tercer integrante que tengo en mente y la misión que les tengo preparada, ve a eso de las ocho en punto y si llegas antes come lo que quieras…el hokage paga.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, en un segundo asintió con la cabeza y salió velozmente de la oficina. Naruto no podía creerlo, todo volvería a ser como era antes, vivir una vida normal haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer, ser un ninja de Konoha.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, no pudo ocultar la enorme alegría que sentía en ese momento, esto era tanto que le daba autógrafos a todos los niños que se le acercaban, se dejaba fotografiar con todos los que se lo pidieran y hasta se dejaba querer por algunas admiradoras. ¿Qué podía salir mal?, pensaba, si ya no quedaba ningún ninja en este mundo que representara algún reto mayor para él, ya los había derrotado a todos, incluso a su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. El sólo recuerdo de él en su mente hecho pro la borda toda la felicidad que sentía anteriormente, el recuerdo de su mayor fracaso como amigo lo hacía tiritar de furia consigo mismo.

Aquel nombre para Naruto era sinónimo de frustración, nunca pudo entender realmente al Uchiha, no se podía imaginar que sea lo que Tobi le dijo a su amigo para que la oscuridad le consumiera de esa manera el corazón. Asesinar al Hokage era algo que no se podía perdonar, pero matar al señor feudal del fuego fue algo que marcó todo su destino. No pudo evitar que lo hiciera, la imagen de Sasuke rebanándose el cuello después de matar a todos los altos mandos de la aldea era algo que lo atormentaba todos los días de su vida, la tibia sangre de su mejor amigo recorriendo sus manos y manchando su ropa. Sus últimas palabras, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlas?…

"_Na-ruto, esta es la única forma de cortar los lazos, lo siento por todo… idiota_".

El andar de Naruto se volvió lento mientras las miles de imágenes de ese momento se repetían una y otra en su mente… "_cortar los lazos… maldito hijo de perra_", pensó, ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso?, es su culpa que Sakura haya abandonado todo y se fuera de la aldea, la muerte de su amado fue la gota que rebalsó el baso. Aunque no lo admitiera jamás, nunca tuvo una mínima oportunidad con ella, sólo lo veía como su mejor amigo o tal vez era sólo alguien en que se apoyaba mientras buscaba a Sasuke. Se sentía un tonto, ya que por esa ridícula obsesión que tenia hacía el equipo siete, hacia los que pensaba que eran sus amigos, nunca vio la gran cantidad de personas que lo estimaban de verdad, entre ellas… Hinata Hyuga.

La que siempre lo siguió, la que se aburrió de invitarlo a salir, de demostrarle que lo quería y siempre acompañarlo sin quejarse de nada. Tal vez eso lo encantó, el veía su perseverancia y sentía una profunda admiración hacía ella, una mujer que no se rendía sin importar cuantos obstáculos le pusiera. Un año duró su relación, se puede resumir en "_poco amor y mucho sexo_", Naruto todavía no olvidaba a su amada Sakura en ese entonces, pero tampoco quería sentirse sólo así que sólo utilizó a Hinata como un juguete, lo que desencadeno en que la Hyuga se terminara decepcionando de su querido Naruto.

Una pena, se dijo para si mismo, ahora ella fue quien lo rechazaba a él, los papeles se invirtieron... "Adiós Naruto-kun nunca te olvidaré"… fue lo último que le dijo, después de un beso en la frente.

"_Kiba maldito desgraciado, cuídala bien, tal vez tu sepas apreciar lo que yo no pude_", finalizó.

Naruto caminó sin rumbo alguno por un rato, con la mirada perdida y lento caminar, hasta que el ver a alguien le hizo cambiar un poco la expresión que tenia.

- Sai, amigo ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó Naruto un poco más animado – hace años que no te veo.

- Hola Naruto – respondió Sai - ahora voy camino a Ichiraku para juntarme con Shikamaru, pero antes tengo que pasar a casa de mi novia a dejar un dibujo que le hice, espero que le guste.

- ¿No-No-Novia? – Pregunto Naruto anonadado – no puedo creer que tengas novia Sai, ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Emm… Ino - dijo Sai inexpresivo como era costumbre en él – después de la guerra nos empezamos a ver más seguido, por misiones y cosas así. En ese entonces estaba leyendo un libro sobre relaciones con mujeres… este decía que si una mujer muestra mucho interés en ti es por algo y deberías invitarla a salir.

- Pues, te felicito galán – grito el rubio, palmeándole la espalda a su blanco amigo – Pero cuéntame detalles, ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Cómo es en "tu ya sabes"?

- Ino me advirtió que me preguntarías esto Naruto, así que me pidió que no te contara nada, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que creo que me gusta – dijo Sai sonriéndole al rubio

– Según el libro que estaba leyendo, lo que siento cuando estoy con ella lo describen como amor, es algo muy parecido a lo que sentía por mi hermano.  
Lo que Sai le estaba contando era increíble, cuando Naruto conoció al pelinegro era incapaz de sentir nada por nadie, no sabia comunicarse con los demás y no tenia ninguna capacidad alguna para hacer amigos, lo que sea que le haya pasado en el tiempo que él no estuvo fue grandioso.

-Naruto, también tengo algo que te quiero enseñar - dijo Sai, buscando algo en su pequeña mochila – es un dibujo de mis mejores amigos aquí en Konoha, lo empecé a hacer cuando tu y Sakura dejaron la aldea.

Entonces, de la mochila de Sai, sale un libro de dibujos totalmente nuevo, esta tenia el símbolo de Konoha en la portada y en el lomo decía "La Historia de Sai". El dibujante ojeó rápido el libro y buscó la hoja que decía "Mis mejores amigos" en una esquina, este agarro el librito, lo abrió de para en par y se lo mostro a Naruto. Eran Sakura, él, Sai y el capitán Yamato, los cuatro tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

-Sai, no lo puedo creer, esto es totalmente increíble, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi - dijo Naruto, mirando incrédulo el dibujo de su amigo – esto es, no sé que decirte…  
El rubio sólo sintió los brazos de Sai rodeándole el cuerpo, eso lo dejo estupefacto, su amigo también podía dar abrazos, ya podía demostrar sus emociones.

- No digas nada - dijo el pelinegro en voz baja y cerca del oído de Naruto – en mi libro que hacía referencia a las amistades decía que la mejor forma de demostrar el afecto que uno tiene a sus amigos es con un fuerte abrazo y creo que ha resultado… algún día cuando Sakura regrese volveremos a estar los tres juntos de nuevo, como era en ese entonces, confío en que no sea tan obstinada como lo fue Sasuke.

- Bueno, Bueno – dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo a su amigo – Deberíamos ir camino a Ichiraku, también tengo que ir, puedes pasar a dejarle ese dibujo a Ino después de la reunión, total, ella tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para ti, Jeje.

- Tienes razón Naruto… es mejor que vayamos andando, pues se nos está haciendo tarde – finalizó Sai sin entender a lo que se refería el rubio.

Naruto y Sai caminaron juntos conversando de sus cosas mientras veían a la distancia el humo que salía por la chimenea del puesto de ramen. Cuando ya estaban cerca, ambos divisaron que habían dos personas sentadas en la barra del local, una era Shikamaru y la otra era Karin, la ninja pelirroja que conocieron cuando Sasuke asesino a Danzou.

"_Esto se pondrá interesante_", pensó Naruto, esa chica siempre la encontró extraña, pero algo en ella lo intrigaba, el hecho que haya vivido tres años en la aldea y nunca se comunicara con nadie que no fuera de su equipo y sólo en sus misiones.

- Hola Shikamaru, Karin – saludo Naruto alegremente – ¿hace cuanto están aquí?, espero que hayan ordenando algo para mi.

- No hace mucho – dijo Shikamaru mirando a Naruto y devolviendo el saludo – Así que ya te encontraste con Sai de camino hacía acá, creo que eso facilitara mucho la charla… No, no te hemos pedido nada.

- Ojala que esto sea rápida esta cháchara – dijo Karin arreglándose los anteojos – quede de verme con alguien después, así que Shikamaru intenta apresurarte.

- Okey Karin, no seas así – dijo el pelinegro a la vez que pensaba lo problemática que podría llegar a ser esta reunión – miren chicos, todavía les falta un cuarto miembro, pero para la primera misión que les quiero pedir no creo que sea necesario llevar mucha gente, así que con ustedes tres solamente estará más que bien. La misión es simple, encontrar toda la información necesaria del paradero de Sakura. Después de que Shizune se fuera junto a ella tras el asesinato de Tsunade-sama, no quedan los ninjas médicos de la calidad como que yo desearía en la aldea.

- ¿Esto es una broma? – Preguntó el rubio ya sentado junto a Karin– Esto lo podría hacer algún equipo de genins, yo esperaba algo más, ¿Cómo decirlo?, difícil.

- Es cierto Shikamaru – agrego Sai mirando al hokage con su habitual sonrisa – no es algo para lo que necesites un equipo de elite.

- Eso es muy cierto muchachos – responde Shikamaru – pero el problema es que yo pensé lo mismo y envié a un equipo de chunins… lo último que supe de ellos es que fueron encontrados en las cercanías de las fronteras del país del fuego… como cadáveres y dentro de bolsas de basura. Eso si duda no lo pudieron hacer ninjas ordinarios. Después de eso envíe a dos ninjas de mi más plena confianza, pertenecían a ANBU, que se supone, son lo mejor que hay en la aldea... el mismo resultado, muertos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Naruto abriendo bien sus azules ojos – ¿Cómo es que alguien pudo eliminar así de fácil a nuestras fuerzas especiales?

- Bueno, eso es lo que quiero que averigüen, ¿Quién es el que ha hecho estos asesinatos?, Si lo pueden atrapar con vida sería ideal, si no… pues mátenlo, sea quien sea. Esto va para ti Naruto, ya que no quiero que dudes si es que llegara a ser Sakura, también quiero que no se arriesguen más de lo necesario, recolecten toda la información que puedan y que manden reportes cada dos días… espero que ese sea un reto que este a su altura- respondió Shikamaru.

- Dalo por hecho – dijo Sai – de los reportes me encargaré yo.  
Después de escuchar la última palabra de Sai, Karin terminó su plato y sin despedirse se alejó del restaurant.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? – Preguntó nuevamente Naruto mirando como la pelirroja se alejaba – debería intentar ser más cortes con sus compañeros de equipo.

- Eso no importa Naruto, quiero que se vayan mañana por la mañana, así que es mejor que vayas a tu casa a prepararte y si puedes trata de traer a Sakura de vuelta… la necesito para la siguiente misión que tengo en mente para ustedes. Este grupo lo creé con el fin de que se encarguen delas misiones que los demás grupos no puedan hacer, confío plenamente en ustedes dos… Naruto, Sai mañana los veo en las puertas a las diez en punto.

Ya en su casa, Naruto se preparó ramen instantáneo y meditó las cosas que le había pasado en el día. El rubio quería con toda su alma que Sakura volviera, pero esta vez no quería cometer el mismo error que con Sasuke, no dejaría que la obsesión lo atrape, al fin y al cabo cada uno es libre de elegir su propio destino y si su amiga quería quedarse para siempre lejos de la aldea, él no era nadie para tratar de forzarla a volver.

Cuando terminó su comida y se fue directo a su habitación, preparó su bolso con todo lo que creyó que necesitaría para la ocasión, después de dos largos años volvería a hacer una misión.

Naruto no podía dormir, eran muchas las cosas en su mente, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar si se tenía que enfrentar a Sakura, tal vez no lo podría saber si no la veía de nuevo. Tenía que mirarla directo a los ojos y preguntarle un par de cosas, quería ver si aun sentía cosas por ella.

"_Sakura-chan, ¿por qué hiciste lo mismo que Sasuke?_", pensó el rubio, "_Tú sabías como me sentí todo el tiempo que buscamos a Sasuke y tú me haces la misma… Nunca lo podré comprender_".

El sol pegó fuerte toda esa mañana, Naruto llegó casi una hora antes de lo acordado a la puerta de la aldea, Sai ya se encontraba ahí junto a Shikamaru, pero Karin no se veía por ningún lado. Los tres esperaron aproximadamente treintaicinco minutos a que apareciera, pero nada.

- Naruto, ve a buscar a Karin a su casa, ya es casi la hora y aun no da señales de vida – sugirió Shikamaru, poniéndose la mano en la cara – Ella vive cerca de donde vivías antes, creo que vive hasta en el mismo piso donde tenías tu cuarto, dos puertas después de la tuya.

- Entendido Shikamaru, volveré tan rápido como me sea posible – respondió Naruto visualizando su antigua pieza en uno de los barrios bajos de Konoha – ojala que este despierta si quiera, si no tendremos que retrasar la salida.

El rubio no dijo una palabra más, dejó su mochila en el suelo y partió en dirección a su ex barrio, eso si que seria nostálgico. Tan sólo diez minutos demoró Naruto en llegar a casa de Karin, saltó directo hasta la ventana del hogar de la pelirroja, esta estaba abierta y por ende entró. La casa era pequeña, pero más grande que la pieza que tenia Naruto, Karin al parecer se estaba dando una ducha en el momento que entró.

"_Pero ¿Cómo puede ser tan irresponsable una persona?_", pensó Naruto, ella debería estar en la puerta de la ciudad en quince minutos más. Su casa era un completo chiquero, los platos de se apilaban sobre la mesa del comedor, como si estuviera coleccionando restos de comida, la sala de estar estaba atestada de ropa en el suelo y de botellas de todo tipo de tragos regadas por todo el lugar. "_Vaya vida que lleva esta mujer_", se dijo el rubio para sí, "_Creo que es una persona con un día a día muy intenso, mi madre no aceptaría a una mujer así. Pero bueno ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarla?, espero que nos llevemos bien_".

La puerta del baño se abrió repentinamente y Karin salió del baño completamente desnuda, sólo con una toalla que le envolvía su rojiza cabellera. Al parece no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y simplemente se dirigió hacía su alcoba.

La cara del rubio estaba completamente roja y sólo pensaba en el buen cuerpo que tenia Karin, pero algo se le vino rápido a su mente, la chica tenía su cuerpo lleno de mordeduras. Eso mató totalmente la libido que esa imagen había despertado en él y hacía que el Uzumaki se preguntara el porqué de esas heridas, ahora sólo tenía que esperar que la pelirroja se pusiera ropa para que se fueran juntos a la puerta de la aldea.

El rubio esperó por al menos quince minutos a que Karin saliera de la pieza, la pelirroja llevaba puesta su ropa habitual, un short negro bastante corto, el uniforme común de subordinado de Orochimaru y sobre este una capa de viaje.

- Karin, Shikamaru me envió a buscarte – dijo Naruto en voz alta para que la chica notara su presencia – lo siento si es que te molestó que entrara así a tu casa.

- No importa, sólo espero que no hayas tocado nada – dijo Karin sin siquiera mirarlo – ¿Hace cuando estas esperando?

- Hace quince minutos, no te quise molestar cuando saliste de la ducha – dijo Naruto sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que había cometido un gran error.  
El puño de la pelirroja se clavo en la cara de Naruto haciendo que este se azotara contra la ventana que un momento antes había cerrado.

- Es verdad lo que la gente dice de ti, Naruto, eres un degenerado – le grita Karin furiosa – Por eso sigues soltero, por la concha de tu madre, cómo puedes ser así… idiota.

- Karin, Karin… lo siento, no se como disculparme – dice el rubio agarrándose la cara con las dos manos en señal de dolor – sólo te vi por un momento y te diré que no es nada que no haya visto antes.  
Otra vez el puño de la pelirroja golpeo el cuerpo de Naruto, pero esta vez fue en la boca del estomago, dejándolo sin respiración.

- Mejor no hables más… cada vez que hablas me dan ganas de matarte – grita nuevamente Karin – ¡sale ahora de mismo de mi casa!

Naruto no dudo ni un segundo, se paró del sucio sillón y salió corriendo de la casa.

"_Si seguía ahí me iba a matar_", pensó, "_pero que mujer más agresiva me a tocado de compañera de equipo. Parece que estuviera destinado a relacionarme con este tipo de mujeres… como dice Shikamaru, esto será realmente problemático_".

Karin llegó a la puerta de la viña a las once de la mañana. Naruto ya les había explicado lo sucedido a sus amigos y les pido que no le digieran nada, ya que se podría poner agresiva de nuevo con él y eso no sería agradable. Cuando llegó, venia en un estado tal que ninguno de los tres hombres se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra si quiera, Naruto y Sai sólo atinaron a despedirse de Shikamaru.

- Cuídense los tres – dijo el nuevo hokage – Sai… recuerda los informes, Naruto… no seas tan apresurado y Karin… trata de llevarte bien con ellos por favor.

- Lo intentaré – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y señalando al Uzumaki – no prometo nada este tipo no me cae para nada bien.

Shikamaru sólo vio a los tres ninjas perderse en la lejanía.

"_Sólo espero que no les pase nada_", pensó el pelinegro, "_no quiero tener que enterrar a más amigos antes siquiera de coronarme hokage… Lo siento Shino, Yamato, yo los envié a su muerte y ahora estoy enviando a dos amigos más… ¿Qué clase de hokage seré?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**: _**Un largo viaje para conocernos**_

La noche llegó y Karin no le había dirigido la palabra a Naruto ni a Sai en todo el día, solamente se dignaba a inspeccionarlos con la mirada.

"_Naruto es bastante guapo y su chacra es el más cálido que he percibido en toda mi vida_", pensaba, pero esa estúpida actitud de retrasado mental le desagradaba demasiado como para mirarlo con otros ojos que no fueran de desprecio. Por otro lado, Sai tenía mejor pinta, su chacra no era tan cálido como el del rubio, sino todo lo contrario, era más cercano al de Sasuke. Era silencioso, calmado y bastante bien parecido. "_¿Cómo alguien como Sai puede ser tan amigo de este idiota?_". La pelirroja sólo quería terminar rápido esta misión para que le pagaran, tenia unas ganas enormes de parrandear junto a su único amigo desde que llegó a Konoha, el alcohol.

- Karin, ya llegaremos a la posada donde pasaremos la noche, ¿Tienes algo de dinero para pagar la habitación? - preguntó Naruto mirando a la pelirroja de reojo – yo no traigo mucho, debido a que recién antes de ayer había llegado a la aldea y no tuve tiempo de conseguirme, Sai no puede pagar todo solo.

- ¿Pero cómo haz venido a una misión sin dinero, eres tonto o te haces? – Gritó Karin convencida cada vez más que Naruto era un caso clínico de retraso mental – Bueno, por esta vez ayudaré con más dinero, pero no se acostumbren.

- Shikamaru nos sugirió partir buscando donde partió el equipo de chunins, la aldea de la hierba – agregó Sai sonriendo como de costumbre – ahí fue desde donde se envió el último reporte… Karin, ¿Tú no eras de esa aldea originalmente?

- Así es, pero desde aquí harán falta unos cuatro días por lo menos viajando sin parar… creo que lo más sensato es que nos vayamos haciendo escalas para tratar de recoger un poco de información del paradero de aquella chica – dijo Karin con una cara de desprecio hacia el Uzumaki – ahora veo que tendré que acostumbrarme a Naruto, no me queda otra opción.

- Agg… no te podrías ahorrar tus comentarios, ¿Cómo si ha nosotros nos agradara tu presencia? – Replicó Naruto haciendo notar su enfado - ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?

- A mi no me molesta para nada – dijo Sai tomando al rubio de los hombros – Naruto, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, trata de calmarte por favor, necesitamos mantenernos unidos para que esta misión sea todo un éxito.

- El niño de ahí tiene razón… zorrito. Deberías guardar la calma, al fin y al cabo no tenemos otra opción que terminar esta misión como Shikamaru nos lo pidió – respondió Karin con una enorme sonrisa sínica en su rostro – en una de esas, hasta podríamos llevarnos bien.  
Naruto no podía contener más la rabia, esa mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. El rubio siguió caminando con los puños cerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de que estaba conteniendo todas su rabia.

- Vamos andando Sai, tratemos de llegar lo antes posible a la posada que esta más adelante, necesito una larga ducha – dijo Naruto con la mirada gacha – aunque sea de broma, lo que dice Karin, es cierto, no debemos seguir peleando.

Dicho esto, el Uzumaki, continuó caminando en dirección a la casona que se veía más adelante. "_No dejaré que me saqué más de quicio esta mujer_", pensó, hace bastante tiempo que no se enojaba de esa forma, por un instante se preguntó si debería golpear a Karin, pero su fuerza de voluntad fue más grande… "_¿Cómo pude haber pensado en golpear a una mujer?, eso es algo que nunca haré_", se seguía cuestionando, Karin lo había llevado a un limite que no podía esconder sus deseos de golpearla.

Al llegar a la posada pagaron la habitación como se había acordado, Naruto se fue raudo en dirección a los baños, sólo quería sacarse toda la mierda que tenía sobre los hombros. Estaba seguro que si no hacía eso rápido perdería más el control de lo que ya lo había perdido. Al ver que Naruto no estaba del todo bien, Sai lo siguió para tratar de conversar con él en las tinas de baño, quería entender lo que le pasaba a su amigo y si podía ayudarlo en algo. Karin por su parte fue al cuarto que le había asignado a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba vacía, sólo tenía una especie de ropero, donde ella esperaba que se encontraran las cosas para dormir.

"_Eso nos pasa por pagar lo más barato_", pensó Karin, lo que pagaron no traía ni siquiera desayuno o cena, era sólo una pieza, pero nunca pensaron que era así de ordinaria.

- Naruto, no te pongas así, ¿te acuerdas cómo era nuestra relación cuando recién nos conocimos? – Dijo Sai, ya dentro de las grandes piscinas de aguas termales junto al rubio – Deberías tratar de hablar con ella y hacer las pases, esto es bastante incomodo para mí, estoy justo en medio.

- Lo se, lo se, de hecho después que salgamos de aquí, iré a hablar con ella – responde Naruto al dibujante – yo también me siento algo incomodo con esto, al fin y al cabo, es mi compañera y no creo que sea correcto tratarla mal.

- Mmm… sabes Naruto, tal vez ella piense lo mismo que yo pensaba cuando te empecé a conocer y por eso actúa así contigo – replica Sai mirando fijamente al rubio – que eres un retrasado mental y un ninja de pacotilla.

- Sai, ¿Por qué tienes que repetirlo?, ya lo tengo bastante claro – dice el Uzumaki saliendo del agua y tapando su humanidad con una toalla – por favor, no me mires el pene cada vez que salgo del agua, es por eso que no me gusta mucho tomar baños contigo, me siento un poco raro.

- ¡Jajaja! – rio Sai – no te pongas así, es que encuentro anormal el ta…

- ¡CALLATE!, no es normal que los hombres hablen de esto y menos en un lugar como este – grita Naruto haciendo que todos los presentes lo quedaran mirando – deja de ser tan raro, me das miedo.

Naruto salió rápido de las termas y se fue a poner un poco de ropa avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido. "_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigue haciéndome las mismas cosas… Sai, ¿Cómo puedes tener novia?_", pensaba el rubio cuando procedía a ponerse su ropa.

Al llegar a la pieza, abrió lentamente la puerta por si Karin se estaba cambiando ropa o algo así, tratando de no cometer el mismo error dos veces, pero sólo se encontró con la pelirroja sentada con tres vasos puestos en el suelo y una botella de sake hasta la mitad en su mano. La chica tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos levemente cerrados, en conclusión, estaba un poco ebria.

- Hola rubiecito, ya se terminaron de bañar – dice Karin acercándose un tanto a Naruto haciendo que este pudiera sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol en el aliento de la pelirroja – no me digas que Sai, se sigue bañando, podría ir a espiarlo para ver si el guapo vale la pena o no.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Karin apártate estás ebria!… deberías dejar de tomar, ya que mañana amanecerás con resaca y tendremos que esperar que te sientas mejor para poder seguir con el viaje – dijo Naruto tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la pelirroja – Sai, ya se debe estar vistiendo, así que no sacas nada con ir a tratar de mirarle, me dijo que se le antojaba ir a comer después de la ducha y tal vez se ponía a dibujar algo.

- Agg… que aburridos que salieron ustedes dos, yo pensaba que por la fama de fiestero que tienes en la aldea serías algo más parecido a mí, pero parece que eres un niñito de mamá…!vamos, no seas marica! acompáñame y tomate una copita conmigo, si total pagamos esta habitación hasta mañana en la tarde así que podemos quedarnos a fermentar todo lo que queramos - le comenta Karin a Naruto – deberíamos terminar esta botellita e irnos a dormir… podríamos conocernos mejor y hasta pueda que cambie mi opinión sobre ti.  
En ese momento la imagen de Sai diciéndole "Deberías tratar de hablar con ella y hacer las pases" se apareció en la mente del rubio, ¿Qué podría salir mal?, total era sólo una copita.

- Bueno, pero trata de no quedar muy mal o tendremos que quedarnos aquí más de lo necesario – dice Naruto a la vez que se sentaba junto a la chica y se llenaba un vaso con sake – yo no me llevo muy bien con el alcohol así que iré despacio.

- Mejor así, ve a tu ritmo, nadie te apura – finaliza Karin mirando al rubio con ojos lujuriosos a través de sus anteojos.

En ese preciso momento Sai se encontraba en el comedor de la residencial comiendo un gran tazón de ramen, pensaba que si dejaba que Naruto con Karin pasaran un largo tiempo solos se conocerían mejor y se empezarían a llevar bien, al fin y al cabo esa era la habilidad especial del rubio, hacer que la gente empiece a creer en él.  
Cuando terminó su plato sacó de su mochila su nuevo libro de dibujos, tomo un estuche repleto de lápices de todos colores y salió al patio de la posada que estaba totalmente iluminado para tratar de retratar el bello jardín que ahí se encontraba.

Después de terminar con su arte, se dirigió directamente al cuarto un poco cansado por la larga caminata que habían emprendido ese día. "_Mañana iremos volando, no quiero seguir caminando tanto_", se dijo para sí. Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto quedó paralizado al escuchar ruidos extraños desde adentro, tomó la pequeña espada que tenía en la espalda por el mango y entro rápido a la habitación. "_¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?_", se preguntó el dibujante, hace menos de dos horas apostaría todo el salario de un año de misiones que se querían matar mutuamente y ahora los encontraba tan "_cariñosamente_" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Lo único en que pensaba Sai mientras acostaba a su amigo y a Karin, era en lo que había visto al entrar a la alcoba. El pelinegro no podía comprender con lo que se había encontrado, por qué estaban besándose así el parcito si casi se matan camino aquí. En ese momento, más que nunca, se cuestionaba si llegaría a conocer realmente los sentimientos de la gente, al parecer los libros aun no llenaban el mar de dudas que este tenía.

"_No creo que se acuerden de nada mañana, la botella que encontré estaba totalmente vacía, pero la resaca será horripilante, ya que ninguno de los dos comió nada en casi todo el día, así que tal vez tenga que pagar otra noche_".

Por la mañana el olor que había en la alcoba era asqueroso y Sai no se encontraba por ningún lado, sólo habían dos bultos tirados en el piso durmiendo. Uno era Karin que lentamente volvía en sí después de la borrachera de la noche anterior, esta fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, todo le daba vueltas, sentía como si una gran hacha le entrara por la frente, miró para todos lados y sólo vio al rubio que seguía durmiendo. La pelirroja se puso tensa, no recordaba lo que había pasado después de acabarse la botella, se preguntaba si había pasado algo con Naruto, ya que lo veía que estaba durmiendo muy cerca de ella, no entendía por qué seguía bebiendo si siempre terminaba así.  
Naruto había despertado hacía un rato, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recordar a que es lo que había pasado.

- Kurama, amigo, ¿Qué pasó anoche? – Preguntó Naruto al zorro – No me digas que me acosté con Karin.

- No, pero casi, la chica parece que tiene un basto conocimiento en este tipo de cosas, lo único que quería era revolcarse contigo– replicó el Kyuubi – sólo decía que se sentía sola en la aldea y que quería estar con alguien… yo pensé que le seguirías el juego, estabas demasiado ebrio y aparte que te pones un poco mujeriego con el alcohol.

- Espero que no recuerde nada de lo que pasó, o si no esto se pondrá feo – dice Naruto al zorro – gracias a ti no tengo resaca, eso te lo agradezco, tu chacra no para de salvarme.

- Por nada, pero trata de no beber tanto, tienes una debilidad con el alcohol, no estás acostumbrado a tomar, así que con unos vasos te vas para el otro lado, más cuidado para la otra vez – advierte Kurama – tal vez por idiota no te preste mi chacra y te deje que te lleguen todos los efectos colaterales del trago, para que aprendas un poco… Ahora, por favor, déjame dormir.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentía perfecto, como si nada hubiera pasado anoche. Notó que estaba vestido sólo con bóxeres y que su ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación, "A la mierda, esto estuvo calentón", pensó el rubio.

-Naruto – balbuceó Karin - ¿Qué carajo pasó anoche?, me siento muy mal, siento como si mi cabeza me fuera a explotar.

- No puedo recordar nada, tal vez sólo nos dormimos y cuando llegó Sai nos acostó – mintió Naruto mientras se paraba – ahora deberías descansar para que se te pase la resaca y poder irnos.

- Nada de eso, me iré a bañar y bajare el dolor con mis técnicas curativas… nos vamos después de almorzar – dijo Karin con decisión – no quiero que digan que gracias a mi se retrasó la misión.

La pelirroja se paró también y quedo frente a frente con el Uzumaki, pero sin darse cuenta que ella también estaba en ropa interior, ambos se quedaron mirando sonrojados completamente.

- Esto es un poco incomodo – interrumpió Karin – pero supongo que no es nada que ya no hayas visto.

- En eso tienes razón, pero por favor vístete, tus marcas me ponen un poco nervioso – advierte Naruto.

- A por cierto ¿por qué no llevamos casi nada de ropa? – Pregunta la pelirroja buscando sus lentes con su mirada – ¡Ayúdame a buscar mis lentes idiota!

- Ese debió ser Sai, cálmate, tal vez vomitamos o algo así y para prevenir que nos mancháramos la ropa nos la sacó – mintió de nuevo el rubio – creo que yo también necesito ducharme, estoy empezando a oler bastante mal.

- Tss, hasta que te diste cuenta – bromea Karin esbozando una sonrisa burlesca - ¡Ahí están mis gafas!

A eso del medio día ya se habían ido de la posada, Naruto le contó todo lo sucedido a su amigo y acordaron que, por el bien de la misión, la mentira seguiría. También, Sai le comento a Naruto y Karin que mejor se iban volando de pueblo en pueblo para que pudieran cubrir una mayor distancia en menos tiempo, así que al acordar que camino seguir el dibujante creó un ave de tinta lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran subir los tres juntos. Les tomo gran parte del día para llegar a un pequeño caserío, que contaba con unas cuantas casas, alguna que otra tienda de abarrotes y un restaurant no muy grande que contaba con una residencial. Aunque Karin no le gustara admitirlo, le tenia un poco de miedo a las alturas y volar por tanto tiempo no le hacía ninguna gracia, así que tocar tierra nuevamente fue algo que le renovó las fuerzas.

- Naruto, quiero que vayas con Karin a pedir el cuarto para hoy, yo iré a buscar información de Sakura o algo que nos sea útil – dijo Sai – Espero que no se traten de matar, como lo hacen cada cinco minutos.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir con Karin? – Preguntó el rubio – por que no voy yo a buscar información y tú vas con ella por el cuarto.

- Por que esta vez te toca pagar a ti – dice el dibujante mirando sonriente a Naruto – y aparte ustedes necesitan más tiempo a solas para que se conozcan mejor y dejen de pelearse.

Después de revisar la alcoba que había conseguido, que ahora si tenía algo más que algunas mantas y almohadas, de hecho esta tenía una cama matrimonial y otra de una plaza que Karin reservo de inmediato. También contaba con una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas donde Naruto y Karin se sentaron a conversar un rato de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- ¿Cómo esta tu cabeza? – Preguntó Naruto – te bebiste tú sola casi toda la botella, eso debió ser duro.

- Me siento mejor, pero no puedo entender que alguien se ponga borracho con tan sólo dos vasos – respondió Karin mirando al rubio – pienso que te tendré que enseñar a tomar, tomas como niña.

- Hazlo cuando terminemos la misión, si quieres podemos salir algún día a tomar todo lo que tu quieras – dice Naruto mientras que le extiende la mano a Karin para hacer las pases – tratemos de comenzar de nuevo… lo siento por verte desnuda en tu casa, no fue para nada mi intención entrar de esa forma, espero que podamos ser amigos.

- Gra-gracias, no sé que decir, esto no me lo esperaba – respondió Karin sonrojada mientras estrechaba la mando del rubio– creo que yo también te debo una disculpa, te traté demasiado mal, creo que me sobrepase e igual estoy un poco apenada… no eres tan idiota como dice la gente, hasta eres un poquitín divertido.

- Tu también eres divertida y aunque no lo creas, me estas empezando a caer bien – dijo sonriente el rubio aun sosteniendo la mando de la pelirroja – es un hecho… cuando volvamos a Konoha saldremos a beber tu y yo.

Naruto la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella también a él. "Naruto, no te pongas nervioso", se dijo el Uzumaki, ahora que la miraba bien, Karin no era para nada fea, más bien, era bastante guapa y eso lo perturbaba un poco.

Naruto y Karin se llevaron mucho mejor todo el resto del viaje, empezaron a conocerse más a fondo y hasta se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común. Sai por otro lado miraba todo desde afuera y se asombraba de las cualidades de Naruto para que la gente se acercara a él, no le había tomado ni siquiera tres días en hacer que Karin cambiara su actitud. Por lo menos para el dibujante, esto era mucho mejor, ya que él siempre quedaba en medio de las discusiones.

-¿Cuánto falta para la aldea de la hierba? – Preguntó Sai a la pelirroja – hemos viajado por cuatro días y no tenemos señales de esta.

- No debería faltar mucho, la aldea debería estar después de este bosque, si es que mi memoria no me falla – responde Karin aferrada al rubio totalmente aterrada por la altura donde se encontraban.

- Cuando lleguemos nos separaremos a reunir información, si alguien los ataca traten de no matarlo, lo necesitaremos para interrogarlo – dice Naruto – no queremos que noten nuestra presencia, por aquí hay ninjas poderosos y no quiero que nos unamos a la lista de muertos en esta misión.

Después de volar unos quince minutos más, termina el bosque y divisan por fin la aldea de la hierba. Esta no era muy grande que digamos, Konoha era por lo menos dos veces más grande y había mucha más gente en las calles. Como esta era una villa pequeña no quisieron llamar la atención y bajaron un kilometro antes de esta para llegar a esta caminando. Acá la gente era reservada, todos hablaban en voz baja y trataban de evitar el contacto con los demás.

- Karin, busca algún chacra conocido en la cercanía – le ordenó Sai – ya sea Shizune o Sakura.

- Entiendo, esperen un poco por favor - La pelirroja junta sus manos y empieza a concentrarse, comienza a examinar todos los rincones de la aldea, pero sin éxito -Lo siento, no encontré nada, es mejor empezar a consultar a los lugareños, tenemos que encontrar algo, esta misión está totalmente en blanco.

- Al anochecer nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar, suerte – les deseó Naruto a sus compañeros.

Al separarse, el Uzumaki empezó a recorrer la villa tratando de conocer como vivía la gente por allí. Las casas eran precarias, las calles estaban sucias, se notaba mucho que era una nación pequeña. El rubio continúo su recorrido en el mercado de la ciudad, los ninjas locales no le sacaban los ojos de encima y eso lo incomodaba un poco, pero pareciera que nadie lo había reconocido aun. En un local de venta de libros, a través del cristal de la puerta notó que la que atendía, tenía la bandana puesta igual que Sakura, de hecho, era muy parecida a la de la pelirrosa.

- Disculpa, ¿Dónde conseguiste la bandana que llevas en la cabeza? – Preguntó Naruto al entrar en la tienda y percatarse que la banda tenía el símbolo de Konoha – es muy parecida a la una amiga muy cercana a mí.

- Me la dio una ninja medico que visitó la aldea hace unos meses… ella salvó a mi padre – respondió la joven detrás del mostrador – después de curarlo de su enfermedad, me pregunto si se podía quedar en mi casa y para devolverle el gran gesto que me había hecho, la acogí unos días.

- ¿Con quién venía ella? ¿Cómo se veía? – Preguntó nuevamente el rubio un tanto excitado por que al fin tenía noticias de su mejor amiga – ¿Venía con alguna otra mujer o algún hombre?

- Ella era muy bonita, tenía unos ojazos de un verde muy bonito y un extraño color de cabello… rosa. Ella venía acompañada de otra mujer y de un hombre bastante bien parecido, pero este no hablaba mucho – dijo la vendedora poniéndose un dedo en su fina barbilla – parece que estaba buscando algo en las cercanías de la aldea, algo así como una guarida.

De la nada, la vendedora empezó a convulsionar, los ojos se le pusieron blancos y comenzó a botar espuma por la boca. Cuando Naruto intento hacer algo por ella, era tarde, estaba muerta. La conmoción invadió el cuerpo el rubio, ¿Qué había pasado?, era la pregunta que una y otra vez le invadía la mente. Ya más clamado, empezó a buscar alguna pista en el cadáver de la vendedora, lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez alguien pudo estar vigilándola para matarla si intentaba hablar sobre Sakura. Los ojos del Uzumaki se volvieron los de un sapo y sus parparos te tiñeron de color naranja, ese era el modo sennin. En ese estado era capas de sentir el chacra de las demás personas y con eso tenia pensado encontrar al agresor, pero no tuvo suerte, no había nadie con una cantidad de chacra amenazante, los más grandes eran los de Karin y Sai. Lo siguiente que pensó fue que tal vez tal vez murió al decir algo que no debía, algo así como un sello en la boca igual al que Danzo le implantó a su amigo Sai. En efecto, cuando le abrió la boca al cadáver se dio cuenta que había un sello liberado dibujado en su lengua, sólo atino a cerrar los ojos desorbitados de la vendedora y quitarle de la cabeza la bandana de Sakura, quería conservarla.

Naruto comenzó a recorrer la tienda en busca de algo más de información, tal vez la dirección de la casa de la mujer o algún lugar donde estuvo Sakura con los otros dos tipos. Después de buscar por una media hora se dio por vencido, ahí no había nada, antes de irse dejó todo muy limpio. Al menos tenía algo, el rubio sólo deseaba que a sus amigos no les pasara nada, ya que al parecer les esperaban sorpresas si seguían los pasos de la pelirrosa.

Naruto les contó lo sucedido a sus compañeros camino a buscar alojamiento, pero parecía que ellos no habían tenido la misma suerte que tubo él al entrar a esa tienda, sólo habían conocido aldeanos que dicen haber visto o hablado fugazmente con Sakura. Lo único que quedaba era ir a la guarida de Orochimaru que quedaba en las cercanías de la aldea, tal vez encontrarían otro rastro de la pelirrosa o algo mejor.  
Ya en el cuarto, que otra vez contaba con sólo dos camas, Sai se sentó junto a Naruto para planear que harían al otro día

- Naruto, deberíamos irnos lo más rápido posible – dice el dibujante – tal vez los ninjas que le pusieron el sello a esa mujer se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí y eso sería bastante peligroso para nosotros.

- Puede ser, pero igual tenemos que ir hacía el escondite de Orochimaru, si Sakura estaba buscando algo aquí puede que esté en el escondite suyo – dice Naruto con decisión en su mirada.

- ¿Se puede saber de que tanto hablan el parcito? – pregunta Karin sentándose al lado de su nuevo amigo.

-Nada en especial, sólo estamos pensando en que vamos a hacer mañana – responde Naruto sonriéndole a la pelirroja – quiero que en todo momento estés alerta, ya que nos podríamos encontrar con más trampas y no sería bueno para nosotros perder a nuestro ninja medico.

- Entiendo… pero no creo que haya nada que no sepamos aun en el escondite de ese bastardo de Orochimaru – dice Karin – no recuerdo nada de suma importancia escondido aquí, algunos pergaminos del Edo Tensei o tal vez algunos experimento.

- ¡Karin!, ¿está la llave del Edo Tensei en este escondite? – Preguntó el rubio impactado – ese Jutsu es demasiados peligros, deberíamos ir a destruir esos pergaminos… tal vez eso es lo que anda buscando Sakura.

- Estoy casi segura de ello, pero no lo encuentro tan importante, es un jutsu muy difícil de controlar, sólo ninjas con un control del chacra al nivel de Orochimaru o Kabuto son capases de lograr controlar esa tecnica – explica la pelirroja acomodándose los anteojos – no creo que Sakura o Shizune estén a ese nivel, sólo fracasarían en el intento.

- Creo que es hora de ir acostarnos y también deberíamos hacer guardias para dormir, con lo que pasó hoy hay que estar más atentos que nunca – interrumpe Sai con esa sonrisa suya – yo partiré, así que por favor duérmanse, ya se hace un poco tarde.

- Tienes toda la razón, ya me está bajando todo el sueño… buenas noches a los dos – dice Karin dirigiéndose hacía su cama bostezando – despiértame cuando termines, yo quiero hacer la segunda guardia.

- Naruto deberías ir a calentar la cama – dice el pelinegro refiriéndose que esta vez tendrían que dormir juntos de nuevo – no quiero acostarme en algo muy frío.

- ¡No empieces con tus mariconadas! – Grita el rubio alejándose de Sai – ya es bastante incomodo tener que dormir contigo otra vez para que más encima te pongas a decir cosas raras.

- Jajaja… es sólo una broma, no es para que te pongas así – dijo el dibujante calmado a Naruto y soltando una leve carcajada – si uno esta seguro de su sexualidad no tendría por qué ponerse nervioso con ese tipo de bromas.

Acto seguido Naruto se fue directo a la cama sin siquiera mirar a Sai, el rubio no quería seguir con ese tipo de conversaciones, sólo quería pensar detenidamente en el giro de acontecimientos de hoy, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer Sakura y qué podría haber estado haciendo en los escondites de Orochimaru? ¿Por qué le puso un sello a esa pobre chica, tanto le había afectado la muerte de Sasuke para intentar revivirlo con ese jutsu maldito?, el corazón de su amiga se estaba corrompiendo por la perdida y la obsesión que tenia hacia el Uchiha.

- Karin, por favor despierta – decía Sai en voz baja mientras movía a la pelirroja de un lado a otro – es hora de tu turno para vigilar.

- ¿Qué?, deme unos minutos más, mis ojos necesitan más descanso – respondió Karin somnolienta – por qué no despiertas a Naruto, tal vez él quiera hacer la guardia en mi lugar.

- ¡No! … quiero que descanse un poco más, el será el que haga el último turno – negó el dibujante – mañana iremos al guarida de Orochimaru y nunca se sabe con lo que nos podemos encontrar.

- Okey, déjame ponerme pantalones – dice Karin con cara de sueño.

- Gracias, lo único que quiero es dormir un poco – dice Sai bostezando – espero que mañana nos vaya igual que hoy, necesitamos traer con nosotros a Sakura.

- ¿Por qué esa chica es tan importante para ustedes dos?, se fue de la aldea por decisión propia y ustedes la buscan como si la intentaran rescatar – pregunta Karin mientras se  
ponía sus pantalones.

- Sakura y Naruto son de mis primeros lazos desde que dejé raíz, ellos me ayudaron a que mis sentimientos volvieran a mí, no puedo perder a uno de mis más grandes amigos…

Naruto todavía se siente culpable por la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha y esta es su oportunidad para redimirse ante sí mismo, aunque no le guste admitirlo, es por eso que no admitió el puesto de hokage – respondió Sai metiéndose en la cama junto al Uzumaki – como podría ser hokage si no puedo ni siquiera salvar a sus amigos… eso es lo que dijo cuando fuimos a buscar a Sasuke por primera vez, siempre trata de cargar con toda la responsabilidad él solo y yo, como su amigo, no lo puedo dejar que lo siga haciendo.

- Pero no debería ser así, por qué nadie le ayuda, acaso ustedes dejan así a sus amigos – dice Karin parándose de golpe de la cama.

- Porque no me gusta que me ayuden si es que mis amigos ponen su vida en riesgo – responde Naruto que aparentemente se había despertado con toda la charla de sus compañeros - Esto es algo que tengo que resolver por mi mismo… y acerca del cargo de hokage, no lo acepte por que ya no me interesa.

- ¿Estabas despierto? … deberías descansar – ordena Sai – te necesitamos con todo para mañana.

- Déjame no deberías…

¡Boom! … el techo del cuarto se abrió entero y dos figuras se materializaron bajo a la luz de la luna, uno tenía el cuerpo completamente cubierto con un abrigo a excepción de su cara en donde se podían apreciar unos lentes negros, sin duda se trataba de Shino uno de los compañeros de generación de Naruto. A su lado se encontraba una persona alta, de pelo castaño y con la chaqueta verde característica de Konoha, el excapitán del equipo de Kakashi, Yamato. El piso, de un momento a otro, se empezó a llenar de insectos que poco a poco se fueron acercando a Naruto y Sai.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué nos atacan?... Shino… Yamato-taichou – preguntó Naruto gritando – Si siguen con lo mismo no nos dejaran más remedio que defendernos.

Pero ambos hicieron caso omiso de las advertencias del rubio y siguieron el la faena. Los insectos del Aburame saltaron directamente a Naruto con la intención de drenarle el chacra, por otro lado en un instante Sai dibuja un águila en tinta "Ninpou: Chouju Giga", sube a Karin en ella y sale volando por el agujero en el techo del cuarto.

-¡NARUTO!, nosotros nos encargaremos de Shino, tú ocúpate de Yamato-taichou – grita el dibujante mientras se alejaba volando.  
Shino no lo dudo y salió rápido al encuentro con Sai y Karin, lo que dejaba solos a Yamato y al rubio. El manto del Kyuubi que Naruto liberó iluminó de golpe toda la habitación, entonces el Uzumaki entendió que pasaba, los ojos de su capitán estaban totalmente oscurecidos, señal clara del Edo Tensei.

-Capitán, en su nombre tratare de hacer esto lo más rápido posible, para que su alma no sufra más y se vaya directo al otro mundo – grito el rubio mientras que un Rasen Shuriken viajaba en dirección hacía su ex líder.

Cuando el ataque impactó a Yamato, este se transformo en madera y el original ya se encontraba tras Naruto haciendo posiciones de manos, del suelo apareció una caja de madera que rodeó al Uzumaki. "_¿Por qué me estoy quedando sin chara?, no me digas que los insectos de Shino me lo están drenando_", pensó el rubio, "_Tengo que salir de aquí o si no estoy perdido… Kurama, necesitaré tu ayuda_". La caja explotó y la onda expansiva tiró por los aires a Yamato, Naruto había entrado en una especie de modo Bijuu parcial, aunque su apariencia era la que tubo la primera vez que lo utilizó, este conservó su tamaño normal y sólo contaba con tres colas. "_Si ocupo la Bijuu Dama aquí podría destruir todo el lugar, tengo que salir de la casa_".

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Grita Naruto mientras que su cuerpo se multiplicaba y las copias salían disparados de la habitación – Capitán, llevemos nuestro encuentro a otro lado, aquí podría salir alguien herido.

Yamato salió como un perro detrás de un conejo, aunque el rubio sabía que su ex capitán no sería un oponente que le provocara muchos problemas mientras estuviera en modo Bijuu, no se guardaría nada, ya que quería ir rápidamente a ayudar a Sai y Karin, que en ese momento deberían estar peleando contra Shino.

- ¡Sai!, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para que alguien resulte lastimado – dice Karin – baja para poder patearle el trasero a ese idiota.

- Entendido, prepárate para la batalla – advierte le pelinegro – este ninja es de nivel ANBU, por favor, no bajes las guardia.

Poco a poco el pájaro de tinta se fue acercando al suelo, para cuando aterrizó, Shino ya los había alcanzado y dejaba caer al suelo desde sus mangas una gran cantidad de insectos. Sai dibujó en su pergamino tres leones "Ninpou: Chouju Giga" los que salieron disparados hacía el Aburame, este alzó las mangas y de ellas salió una gran bola de insectos en dirección al dibujante, justo antes de que lo alcanzara uno de los leones se cruzó en el camino de esta mientras los otros dos golpearon a Shino de frente, pero sólo era un clon de insectos, el original estaba arriba de un árbol cercano dejando caer más y más insectos de sus mangas.

-¡KARIN sal de aquí rápido, en este momento no eres de mucha ayuda! – grito Sai señalando a la pelirroja – busca a Naruto y trata de quedarte con él, creo que no fue bueno haber venido contigo.

Al escuchar lo que Sai había dicho, Karin corrió en dirección a la aldea, pero los insectos que Shino había dejado caer al suelo ya la habían alcanzado. El cuerpo de Karin se llenaba de bichos por todos lados y poco a poco se sentía más agotada, estos le estaban drenando el chacra. Sai miró al Aburame con unos ojos diferentes, parecía decidido a acabar con él, pero otra sorpresa impactó al pelinegro, su pergamino estaba completamente lleno de insectos, al igual que su tinta y pincel. "_Maldición me tiene contra las cuerdas, planeo desde el principio distraerme con las bolas de insectos y con Karin para llegar a mi con los otros… este chico no es un shinobi ordinario, ahora no puedo hacer nada, mi tinta esta toda llena de insectos al igual que mi pergamino_", se lamentó, sólo sentía como una gran cantidad de insectos le subían por las piernas y que su chacra poco a poco se iba esfumando, "_Este es el final, Naruto, perdóname_". ¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! escuchó a lo lejos mientras sus ojos se cerraban de par en par, "_Naruto, ¿Acaso ya acabó con Yamato? Tengo una suerte inmensa que allá llegado, si no de seguro moriría_".

Sai y Karin yacían desmayados mientras Naruto terminaba de sellar a Shino. "_Creo que llegué justo a tiempo, un segundo después y no hubiera podido hacer nada por ellos, esto cambia un poco el panorama, tendré que informar a Shikamaru y pedir algunos refuerzos, ya que si Sakura manejaba el Edo Tensei a este nivel, podría ser capas de enviar a la abuela Tsunade o al mismo Sasuk_e"… "_¿Qué mierda te pasó Sakura, por qué intentaste matarnos incluso a nosotros, tus amigos?_".

_Bueno has aqui el segundo cap._

_nos vemos luego._


	3. Chapter 3

Volvi les dejo el cap 3

**Capítulo III**: _**El día en que Sunagakure se tiñó de negro**_

Shikamaru se encontraba descansando en su oficina, como de costumbre desde que fue asignado para ser el siguiente hokage, conversando con la elegida para ser su ayudante personal, aquella joven que junto a Naruto lo ayudo a descifrar el mensaje que había dejado Jiraiya antes de morir, Shiho. Aunque consideraba a Ino su mejor amiga y a la que originalmente había elegido para ese puesto, se habían distanciado un poco desde que comenzó a salir con Sai. No tuvo más tiempo ni para Chouji ni para él, así que se termino inclinando por la rubia. Desde que terminó la guerra había comenzado a ir más seguido a donde trabajaba, ahí comprendió la gran y potencial inteligencia que poseía aquella chica.

- Shiho, ya deberíamos irnos, ya es un poco tarde – advierte Shikamaru mirando de frente a su futura asistente – No entiendo que dudas tanto.

- No nos iremos hasta que me digas, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?, yo pensaba que elegirías a tu amiga Ino – pregunta Shiho acomodándose sus raros lentes

– aunque nos conozcamos hace ya casi dos años, siempre pensé que era una relación sólo de trabajo, pero ahora me sales con todo esto, no lo entiendo realmente.

- Tú eres la única persona con la capacidad necesaria que me va quedando disponible para este cargo… no quiero entrometerme en los asuntos personales de Ino, pues ser mi asistente le podría traer problemas con su nuevo novio ya que estaría todo el día cerca mio – miente Shikamaru intentando ocultar sus celos hacía Sai – Por qué cuestionas tanto, si hasta te duplicaré el suelo que recibías en tu antigua sección.

- Eso me atrae un poco más, pero igual no sé que decirte, esto es tan repentino – duda Shiho – ¿Te puedo dar la respuesta otro día?

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a comer algo por ahí? – Dice Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza y sonrojándose – Ahí podríamos hablar más sobre tu puesto, de las cosas que deberías hacer y todo eso… ya sabes… necesito esa respuesta hoy.

- No me haría mal salir de vez en cuando sabes, pero ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta la rubia mientras se ponía una chaqueta que traía consigo.

- Eso déjamelo a mi, ya tengo en mente un buen lugar, llevo años comiendo ahí – responde el pelinegro mientras se para del escritorio – Vamos andando, que el lugar no estará abierto para siempre.

Ambos jóvenes salieron raudos de la oficina en dirección al local donde sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y él habituaban comer. Shikamaru no podía esconder lo nostálgico que se ponía cuando veía el reconstruido restaurant, casi podía ver a Asuma sentado junto a él, una razón bastante buena para que volviera cada cierto tiempo a comer allí, aunque ahora lo hiciera solo.

Una vez que encontraron una mesa vacía Shiho se sentó a su lado, completamente roja y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Emm… Shiho ¿Qué dices acerca de mi propuesta, te gustaría ser mi asistente personal?- preguntó Shikamaru mientras con sus manos movía la cara de la rubia para que lo mirara a los ojos – Te necesito, tus habilidades son muy valiosas para mi, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

- Pues… claro que puedes, después de todo, mi sueldo se duplicara ¿No? – Sonrió Shiho, mientras su cara se parecía más a la de un tomate – nos complementamos muy bien como equipo y desde que te conocí que me ha gustado mucho estar contigo… digo, trabajar junto a ti.

- Entonces quiero que brindemos por esta noticia, ¿Me acompañarías un trago? – Preguntó Shikamaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la buena nueva - ¡Mesero, tráigame una botella de Sake por favor y dos vasos!

- En seguida Shikamaru-sama – responde uno de los mozos que rondaban la mesa.

- Desde mañana te quiero en mi despacho temprano para que me ayudes con el papeleo molesto que tendré que hacer y también que aprendas a jugar Shogi, necesito alguien con quien jugar ya que a mi padre no le gusta que le gane así que no jugamos muy seguido, toma esto y apréndete las reglas – dice Shikamaru mientras que de su bolsillo aparece el libro de Shogi que Asuma le dio tantos años atrás – Esto tal vez no sea un real fastidio después de todo, como Hokage ya no tendré que hacer muchas misiones que digamos, así que podré hacer las cosas que me gustan y con alguien como tú a mi lado… hacer de esta nueva responsabilidad algo más placentero no será tan difícil.

- Shikamaru… no sé que decir – responde Shiho ante tales palabras – como ya dije, siempre me gusto mucho trabajar contigo, espero que esto sea lo mejor para los dos y para la aldea.

Atodo esto, el mesero ya había vuelto con el encargo del pelinegro.

- ¡Por fin llegó el Sake! – celebró Shikamaru y no dudo un segundo en comenzar a llenar los vasos que le habían traído – ¡Gracias mesero!... ahora, Shiho, hagamos un brindis.

-¡Salud, por esta nueva etapa! – dicen ambos bebiendo los vasos hasta el fondo.

En una posada alejada de Konoha, más específicamente cerca de Sunagakure, se encontraba un equipo que había sido enviado por Shikamaru para escoltar al nuevo Jinchuuriki del Shukaku a su entrenamiento junto a Killer Bee, el hermano del difunto Raikage, en Kumo.

Aunque a Naruto se opusiera en un comienzo a la idea de seguir con eso de los Jinchuuriki, tuvo que acatar la decisión que había tomado el consejo de los cinco Kages. El rubio recorrió todos los territorios de la alianza y visito todas las aldeas, conoció a muchos ninjas excelentes, pero a pocos con el temple suficiente como para poder soportar la difícil carga que se les impondría. Ese fue uno de los motivos de su largo alejamiento de su natal aldea, la difícil misión de escoger siete nuevos niños para que les sean sellados los Bijuu en su interior.

En un cuarto de dicha posada se encontraban acostados Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga, dos de los cinco integrantes del grupo de escoltas. Estaban abrazados, con los ojos cerrados e intentaban bajar un poco las pulsaciones.

- ¡Eh! Hinata… ¿Por qué has puesto tan adicta al sexo?, no me das ni siquiera un respiro – dice Kiba jadeando un poco – Terminamos una y en menos de un minuto ya quieres la revancha, no me dejas ni siquiera ir al baño o fumar un cigarrillo para relajarme.

- Lo siento mucho Kiba, pero es lo que me apetece por ahora – responde Hinata haciendo lo posible para despertar de nuevo la humanidad de su novio

– Naruto nunca se cansaba tan rápido, él me respondía cuantas veces yo le pedía sin siquiera reclamar.

- ¡No me hable de ese imbécil! – Reclama Kiba frunciendo el seño y alzando la voz – Ese tonto es mi mayor rival, diciendo eso te burlaras en mi cara Hinata.

- Entonces, por favor ponte serio, hoy tengo unas ganas gigantes – ordenó la Hyuga mirando fijamente a su novio – con todo lo que hemos caminado, hace días que no podíamos hacerlo.

En la alcoba continua a la de los enamorados se podía observar que se encontraban los otros tres miembros del equipo intentando dormir, Maito Gai, Chouji Akimichi y el fiel compañero de Kiba, Akamaru. Aunque el perro, de un tamaño a considerar, se encontraba semidormido, los otros dos no corrían la misma suerte, no habían podido pegar una sola pestaña desde que Kiba y Hinata estaban en lo suyo.

- Gai-sensei, si siguen así no tendré más remedio que ir a parar esto, siempre que salgo de misión con los dos es lo mismo – dice Chouji que tenía la almohada en la cabeza como para escapar un poco de los gemidos de la Hyuga – cuando volvamos voy a pedirle a Shikamaru que no me mande nunca más con estos ruidosos.

- La llama de la juventud de esos dos arde más de lo que me gustaría escuchar… pienso igual que tú, esto ya es demasiado – replica Gai mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando algo - ¡YO IRÉ!, intentaré calmar a esos dos, esa es la labor del capitán después de todo.

- ¡KIBA-KUN! – Grita la Hyuga totalmente excitada.

- ¡A no… si se ponen gritones voy en este mismo momento a callar a esos idiotas! – Gritó Chouji parándose en un tiempo de la cama para salir corriendo del cuarto – esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Ya de mañana Kiba y Hinata se veían sin una gota de cansancio, como si la sección de la noche anterior les hubiera lavado el espíritu, por su parte Gai y Chouji, tenían una pinta desastrosa, al parecer la reprimenda que les había dado a los tortolitos el Akimichi no había funcionado mucho y no habían podido dormido en toda la noche.

A eso del medio día, cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de la aldea de la arena, se extrañaron porque no encontraban a ninguno de los Jounin que usualmente custodiaban el lugar, sólo había un silencio tenebroso que hacía que a todos los del equipo, incluido Akamaru, se le erizaran los bellos de todo el cuerpo. Se adentraron en el estrecho camino que estaba en medio de las grandes murallas de roca y que conducía a la villa, pero seguía sin aparecer nadie y sólo el viento que levantaba la arena del suelo quebraba la perfecta paz y quietud del lugar.

Al encontrarse de frente con la puerta de Sunagakure se pudieron dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, entendieron el porqué de que nadie custodiara la entrada de la villa.

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Gai mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia adelante estupefacto por lo que sus ojos le mostraban – creí que nunca más volvería a ver esto, no tiene ningún sentido, se suponía que el último usuario de este estilo estaba muerto hacía ya tres años.

- Gai-sensei, este no es el Amaterasu que usaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke – pregunta Hinata desconcertada – pensé que ya nadie en el mundo aparte de Kakashi-sensei poseía el Sharingan.

- Eso creía yo también, según Naruto, Sasuke se suicido después de matar al señor feudal del fuego – responde Chouji a la duda de su compañera.

- ¡Kiba busca el olor de Gaara, Temari o Kankuro! – Ordena Gai energico – necesitamos saber donde están y si están vivos, para ir directamente en su auxilio… tenemos que informar de esto a Shikamaru de inmediato, algo muy oscuro pasó aquí y tenemos que averiguarlo.

- ¡Siento el olor de Gaara! – alerta Kiba montándose en el lomo de Akamaru – Hinata, busca con tu Byakugan y dime su ubicación exacta.

- ¡Entendido!... ¡Byakugan! – Responde la Hyuga mientras se le marcaban las venas cercanas a los ojos – se encuentra en el edificio del Kazekage y hay dos personas peleando contra él, al parecer es Temari y Kankuro.

- ¿Cómo… sus hermanos atacando a Gaara? – Exclama Gai desconcertado – Ahora, necesitamos planear cómo llegamos al edificio donde se encuentra Gaara, las llamas del Amaterasu que cubren toda la entrada de la aldea no nos dejarán entrar.

- ¡Yo los puedo llevar!, usare mi Jutsu de expansión para hacerme lo suficientemente grande y los lanzare directamente a donde se encuentra el edificio del Kazekage, sólo me tienen que decir cual es cuando lo veamos desde arriba – dice Chouji mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a agrandarse.

- Iremos sólo Kiba, Akamaru y yo – advierte Gai – no quiero arriesgar más de lo necesario, Hinata, si sientes algo con tu Byakugan no dudes un segundo en salir de aquí junto a Chouji, necesitamos que esta información llegue a Shikamaru y al consejo de los Kages… esto esta totalmente fuera de nuestro nivel, el que fuera capaz de causar tal daño es sin duda alguna un hombre muy poderoso.

- Escuchaste Akamaru, tal vez nos toque un poco de acción – festeja el Inuzuka acariciando la cabeza de su enorme perro y sonriéndole – hace un buen rato que no nos cargamos unos idiotas, creo que esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta.

- No te confíes querido Kiba, seguramente el que hizo esto aun sigue por aquí y si fue capaz de limpiar un aldea con ninjas tan fuertes como Sunagakure el solo, creo que incluso tendríamos que necesitar a Naruto-kun o Kakashi-sensei si queremos confrontarlo frontalmente – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su novio y acariciaba el lomo de Akamaru – espero que no te vaya a pasar nada.  
- No te preocupes Hinata, mientras lleve a Akamaru conmigo nada me pasará, somos el equipo invencible – Alardea Kiba - ¿No es cierto compañero?

- ¡Guau! – responde el perro.

Chouji agarró con su gran mano a los tres elegidos para ir y los elevó para que pudieran ver el edificio destino con más claridad, apunto en la dirección que Kiba le indicó y los lanzó a toda velocidad hacía el edificio del Kazekage. La velocidad del lanzamiento fue tal que Gai tuvo que abrir las cinco puertas para poder salvar a Kiba, Akamaru y hasta a él mismo del gran impacto que les  
esperaba.

Mientras volaban por los aires de Suna Kiba, Gai y Akamaru apreciaban el desolador paisaje, la ciudad había sido testigo de una encarnizada batalla hace no mucho tiempo. Las llamas negras del Amaterasu cubrían algunos lugares en específico como si el que atacó hubiera estado informado de todos los edificios de suma importancia para la villa, como por ejemplo el hospital de la aldea o la misma academia ninja, el ataque había sido planeado minuciosamente, no cabía ni la menor duda. Habían pequeños focos de fuego en casi todas las calles de la ciudad, cadáveres te todo tipo regaban las calles, niños, shinobis de la arena, mujeres, ancianos, al parecer todos habían sido masacrados, el olor a muerte todavía inundaba las polvorientas calles de Suna.

Ya dentro del edificio central de la aldea empezaron a seguir el olor de Gaara que Kiba había sentido hace un rato por un largo pasillo que conducía a la sala de reuniones de los altos mandos de la villa (donde estaban las estatuas de todos los Kazekages), el lugar estaba regado de cuerpos sin vida, algunos descuartizados y otros simplemente quemados hasta que quedara un combinación de cenizas más huesos, mientras más avanzaban más Jounins y Chunins de la arena encontraban muertos, sólo les quedaba apartar la mirada ante tales atrocidades. En el final de aquel pasillo lograron hallar el cadáver de Kankuro, tirado en el suelo como un estropajo viejo, su cuerpo estaba en muy malas condiciones clavado con shurikes y kunais de pies a cabeza, no había ni el mínimo rastro de su marioneta.

- Tranquilízate Akamaru, él debe estar en un lugar mejor – dijo Kiba consolando a su perro – ahora sólo nos queda tratar de vengar su muerte y darle un entierro digno.

- Sigamos Kiba, no podemos hacer nada por él en este momento – ordena Gai desviando la mirada del cuerpo de Kankuro – tal vez si llegamos a tiempo por Gaara si.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la gran sala de reuniones, esta estaba cubierta por el Amaterasu, no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces para volarla, al entrar estaba ahí justo en frente de sus narices el Kazekage cubierto por su defensa absoluta de arena, atacándolo, como dijo Hinata, estaban Kankuro, junto a su marioneta de Sasori, y Temari.

- Pero si acabamos de ver muerto a Kankuro hace un segundo, ¿Cómo es esto posible? – Pregunta Kiba consternado – ¿Acaso estamos bajo alguna clase de Genjutsu?

- Fíjate bien en sus ojos, son muertos vivientes, esto es el Edo-Tensei… pensé, al igual que el Amaterasu, no tener que volver a verlo nunca más – responde Gai a la duda de su compañero, pero mucho más calmado que este - ¡Gaara, somos Gai y Kiba, de Konoha, venimos a ayudarte!

- ¡Va-yance, antes de que tengan que morir!, como Kazekage mi deber es proteger la aldea y ante este ataque no he podido hacer nada, lo que merezco es caer junto a Sunagakure – dice Gaara desde dentro de la gran bola de arena que lo protegía – no es necesario que dos miembros de Konoha mueran aquí, ¡LARGENSE!

- No te dejaremos, eres un aliado de Konoha y el Kazekage de la alianza shinobi, ¿Qué clase de ninjas seriamos si dejamos a un camarada atrás?… imagina que diría Naruto al escucharte decir eso – dice Kiba mientras transforma a Akamaru en sí mismo y comienza a correr en dirección a Temari – No me importa que hayas sido la novia de Shikamaru, ¡No te tendré piedad!

- Entiendo, pero no me digan que no les advertí – dice el Kazekage resignado.

Al oír esto, rápidamente, Gai se lanza hacia Kankuro. El marionetista no tubo ninguna reacción ante la velocidad que las cinco puertas le habían otorgado al pelinegro, "Gaki Konoha kongouriki senpuu", grita Gai mientras una gran patada impactaba de lleno el pecho de Kankuro mandándolo a volar por toda la gran sala. "Gatsuga", grita también Kiba al comenzar a rotar sobre si mismo junto a su perro, pero Temari fue más rápida que su hermano, alzó su gran abanico y lanzó una gran ráfaga de aire haciendo que el ataque del Inuzuka parara en seco. Por su parte, Gaara, había deslizado un poco de arena por debajo de los píes de su hermana y la inmovilizó.

- ¡Ahora Kiba, inténtalo otra vez! – grita Gaara que aun seguía dentro de la su defensa de arena - ¡si la logras derrotar la podré sellar!

- No me lo tienes que decir dos veces… ¡Garoga! – responde Kiba, esta vez los dos remolinos de antes se fusionaron y formaron uno solo, pero mucho más grande y veloz.

Esta vez da en el blanco, el Inuzuka logra dar de lleno en el torso de Temari destrozándolo totalmente, pero al ser un Edo-Tensei, rápidamente comenzó a reconstruirse. "Sabaku Sotaiso", dice Gaara haciendo que una gran pirámide de arena cubierta de sellos se posicionara sobre su hermana.

"_Lo siento Temari, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar_", pesó el Kazekage.

- Una menos… ¡Ahora voy Gai-sensei! – Dice Kiba corriendo en dirección al marionetista - ¡Gatsuga!

Desde el piso de la habitación la gran mano de Susano'o apareció y agarró al Inuzuka verdadero, mientras Akamaru seguía de largo hacía Kankuro, pero este también es detenido por la marioneta de Sasori.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – pregunta Kiba adolorido por la presión que sentía – Gaara, no dijiste que había alguien más aquí.

- Pensé que te había sellado, Sasuke Uchiha – dice el Kazekage ya sin su defensa de arena – así que usaste una sustitución o algo por el estilo.

- No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil vencerme, pero no, sólo te puse bajo mi Genjutsu – responde Sasuke después de soltar una tétrica carcajada – nunca pensé que sería tan fácil engañar al Kazekage… no eres nada comparado con la grandeza de mi clan, nunca nadie podrá hacer nada ante estos ojos.

- Sigues con el mismo discurso Uchiha, está un poco añejo – bromea Kiba aun en la mano de Susano – según Naruto, tú estas muerto.

- De hecho lo estoy, al igual que los hermanos de Gaara, soy un zombi – dice Sasuke dejándose ver ante todos y aumentando la presión de la mano de Susano'o – Sakura me revivió y ahora me ayudará a conseguir mis objetivos.

- Gaara, sella a Kankuro rápido para poder fijarnos en Sasuke - interrumpe Gai después de sacarle la cabeza al marionetista de una gran patada – necesitaremos de todos nosotros si queremos vencerle.

- Bien, ahora sólo nos faltas tú… Sasuke-kun – dice Gai mientras Gaara terminaba de sellar a su otro hermano – ¡Konoha Senpuu!  
Sasuke evita fácilmente la patada dando un salto hacía atrás y desde su mano izquierda sale una larga espada hecha de electricidad "Chidori Eisō", la cuchilla atraviesa la gran barrera de arena que Gaara había puesto frente a Gai e impacta de lleno en su hombro haciendo que este suelte un gran alarido y se deje caer al suelo.

- Parece Kiba que sigues siendo sólo eres un bocón, daré fin aquí y ahora a tu patética existencia – dice el Uchiha mientras la presión de la mano de Susano'o aumentaba y aumentaba - ¡Muere de una vez!

- ¡KIBA! – grita Gai aun adolorido y con mucha sangre saliendo desde su hombro al ver el cuerpo de su compañero desaparecer ante la inclemente presión del Susano'o de Sasuke.

Akamaru pego un gran aullido al presenciar aquella escena, al ver como su eterno compañero caía en batalla. La sangre y las partes del cuerpo del Inuzuka cubrieron toda la gran habitación, todos terminaron manchados por la sangre de su amigo. La arena de Gaara se deslizó por el piso, logró atar un píe del Uchiha y sacarlo de la protección de Susano'o, como lo había hecho tanto tiempo atrás con Madara en la guerra. Gai, no dudo y abrió las siete puertas para poder ocupar su ataque más poderoso, con el que anteriormente había vencido a Kisame, "Hirutora".

Al pelinegro lo rodeo un aura azul, parecía como si de los poros le sudara el chacra, era algo muy impactante de presenciar.

- Lo siento Gaara, pero no se si serás capas de esquivar o protegerte de esta técnica, pero esto termina ahora – grita Gai un poco alterado por la perdida de Kiba - ¡Lo siento Hinata no fui capaz de proteger a Kiba!... ¡Hirutora!

Un tigre gigante salió desde el puño del pelinegro en dirección al Uchiha que sólo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rosto como si lo que fuera a pasar no le importara nada. El ataque de Gai abrió un enorme forado en un costado del edificio del Kazekage e hizo que la aldea retumbara, los vidrios de todas las casas en hartas cuadras a la redonda explotaran. La nube de polvo que se había levantado por el increíble ataque de Gai no dejaba ver a más de medio metro de distancia.

"_Ojala Gaara haya podido salir de esta, pero no he tenido otra opción, si no hacía algo nos hubiera matado a todos_", pensó este cuando caía de rodillas y jadeando.

Los grandes efectos secundarios de abrir las siete puertas atacaron al pelinegro de golpe cuando el polvo que comenzó a dispersarse y pudo comprobar que no había nadie más en el lugar.

"_Al parecer quedé sólo yo de pie_", pensó Gai, no había ni rastro de Gaara o del mismo Sasuke casi parecía que se hubieran vaporizado. Desde el piso se empezó a materializar el Kazekage junto a Akamaru, con su rostro muy magullado y con síntomas visibles de agotamiento, su armadura de arena estaba totalmente trizada.

- ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?, no puedo verlo para poder sellarlo – jadea Gaara al mismo tiempo que con la arena recogía al agotado Gai – Creo que será mejor irnos de aquí, esto tiene que llegar a oídos de los demás Kages.

- Espero que eso que dijiste no pase… pienso que no será necesaria una guerra o algo por el estilo, tengo espías en todas las villas, sé que pasa en cada rincón de los territorios de la alianza, si me llego a enterar que alguno de ustedes abrió su puta boca, barreré con todo a mi paso, no dejaré niños, mujeres o ancianos vivos en ninguna de las demás aldeas además de destruir por completo las villas – dice Sasuke que había aparecido delante de Gaara, Akamaru y Gai – Me estoy empezando a quedar sin chacra, así que por ahora les perdonaré la vida, espero que haya quedado claro lo de antes.

El Kazekage se elevó gracias a su arena cargando al perro y a Gai que aun respiraba muy acelerado, el Uchiha por su parte había invocado a su clásico halcón y se había elevado hasta alcanzar una gran altura, cerró su ojo derecho y desde el izquierdo le empezó a escurrir sangre como si la llorara, "Amaterasu". Las llamas negras cubrieron hasta el último rincón de Sunagakure, la gran ciudad que antiguamente fue la villa de la arena, estaba ahora teñida de negro.

- ¡Adiós, antiguos amigos! – Se despide Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – espero, por su bien, no verlos en un buen tiempo.

Un calor abrazador hizo que Sai lentamente abriera los ojos, su cuerpo le pesaba mucho y sentía que casi no tenía chacra, movió su cabeza en todas direcciones para descubrir en donde estaba, sólo vio una fogata pequeña y, al parecer, ya no se encontraba en medio del bosque donde se enfrentó a Shino, si no más bien en un costado del gran río que pasaron al llegar a la aldea de la hierba.

- Al fin despertaste amigo, me tenías preocupado – dijo Naruto sentado frente a la fogata cocinando unos pescados – Disculpa por no poder llegar antes, Yamato-taichou me causó realmente muchos problemas, con las técnicas heredadas del primer hokage podía controlar el chacra del Kyuubi, así que tuve que utilizar el modo sannin.

- No deberías disculparte, si no hubieras llegado seguramente ahora estaríamos muertos… por cierto ¿Y Karin? – Pregunta Sai acercándose a donde estaba sentado el rubio – No pude protegerla, lo siento, Shino era increíblemente fuerte.

- Si, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, Karin fue al bosque a buscar comida, dijo que estos pescados eran muy poco para ella – responde Naruto sonriéndole a su amigo – sólo nos queda esperar acá y ver con lo que llega.

- ¡EH!, Sai por fin despertaste – grita la pelirroja mientras se acercaba corriendo – no pude conseguir mucho Naruto, sólo un conejo y una serpiente pequeña, así que creo que me conformare con poco esta vez.

- Con eso basta, no creo que comamos mucho ya que hoy mismo volveremos a Konoha, esto se nos puede salir de las manos si todavía hay usuarios del Edo-tensei sueltos por ahí – dice el rubio al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pescado de los que estaba cocinando – Necesito preguntar unas cosas a Shikamaru y que algunos ninjas más nos acompañen… imagínate si llegan a invocar a la abuela Tsunade o al viejo Raikage, esto realmente se pondría muy feo.

- Tienes razón, no hay duda que esto sería muy peligroso, pero ¿Por qué crees que nos atacaron? – Pregunta nuevamente Sai también sacando un pescado – yo creo que debe tener relación con el sello de la boca de aquella vendedora.

- Si, de seguro es eso, no creo que los que nos atacaron supieran que éramos nosotros, sólo enviaron a esos zombis a matar al que allá desatado el sello – agrega Karin que ya se había sentado alrededor de la fogata y había puesto a ahumar a su serpiente.

- Esta decidido, comemos esto y nos vamos de vuelta a Konoha… Sai, tu pergamino de dibujo y tu pincel, están totalmente destruidos, creo que cuando estemos de vuelta deberías encargarte de remplazarlos ya que estoy seguro que el equipo saldrá de nuevo.

El viaje de vuelta a Konoha tomó mucho menos de lo esperado y ya de vuelta en la villa fueron directamente a hablar con el Hokage, sin parar demasiado en ningún pueblo del camino y en donde si lo hicieron fue sólo para dormir.

- ¿Cómo que no está? – Dice Naruto algo enfadado – tengo que hablar con Shikamaru, es de suma importancia.

- Naruto-kun, puedes decirme lo que sea, yo después se lo diré a él – dice Shiho mientras hojeaba un gran libro que tenía en sus manos – Soy la nueva asistente del hokage así que pueden confiar en mi.

- Pero en donde está, es acerca de la misión de traer a Sakura de vuelta, todo se fue al carajo – le confiesa el rubio acercándose a Shiho, que ya no vestía con su usual capa blanca –necesitamos una reunión con él lo más pronto posible, hazme saber cuando este disponible por favor.  
La puerta del despacho se abre de golpe y tres miembros del equipo ANBU entran.

- Shikamaru-sama, acaban de volver de la misión de escolta del jinchuuriki del Shukaku, necesitamos hablar urgentemente con usted – dice el que llevaba puesta una túnica blanca que al parecer era el líder.

- El Hokage ahora mismo no se encuentra en su oficina, así que por favor regresen más rato – dice la rubia muy calmada sin importarle que la habitación se estuviera llenando de personas – pero si lo desean pueden hablar conmigo de lo que sea, yo se lo diré después.

- Es sólo que en la misión hubo una baja, un miembro del clan Inuzuka, Kiba, murió en combate contra un enemigo desconocido – comenta el líder de los ANBUs – y también volvió con el equipo el Kazekage de Sunagakure, pero a este lo derivamos directamente al hospital y le dimos la custodia pertinente, un escuadrón de cinco ninjas de elite lo están custodiando todo el día.

- El resto del equipo está bien a excepción de Maito Gai, que tiene una gran herida en el hombro y todos los músculos del cuerpo desgarrados por abrir la séptima puerta – explica el ANBU a la izquierda del líder – Hinata Hyuga y Chouji Akimichi aun están en el hospital haciéndose exámenes, pero no poseen ningún rasguño.

- ¿¡Hinata esta en el hospital!? – Grita Naruto alterado totalmente – ¡¿Y cómo es eso de que Kiba ha muerto?!... Sai, Karin, voy a ir a ver que demonios pasó, esto lo dejaremos para después.

- Entendido Naruto – dice Sai mucho más calmado que su amigo – de hecho creo que te acompañaré.

- Yo también voy – dice Karin poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio – ahora estamos juntos en esto, ¿Recuerdas?

Naruto le sonríe a la pelirroja y sale corriendo del despacho de Shikamaru en dirección al Hospital de la villa, el cual había sido cambiado de posición después de la reconstrucción, ahora estaba en el sector debajo de las grandes caras de los antiguos hokages, a un costado de la academia ninja. Shikamaru ordenó ponerlo ahí por que consideró ese lugar el más seguro de la aldea y también por el hecho de estar tan cerca de los refugios, para que en caso de algún ataque los primeros en ser salvados fueran los heridos.

- ¿Quién es esa tal Hinata? – Pregunta Karin a Sai mientras perseguían al Uzumaki por los pasillos del edificio del hokage haciéndole el quite a las personas que se encontraban ahí – Naruto se puso como loco sólo al escuchar que estaba en el hospital.

- No es nada, sólo es su exnovia – responde el dibujante sonriente como siempre – hasta donde yo sé, es la única novia que ha tenido.

- Así que es eso – dice la pelirroja mirando la espalda del rubio salir del edificio a gran velocidad – creí que Naruto tenía mejor suerte con las mujeres, con la fama que tiene digo yo.

- Eso deberías hablarlo con él si es que realmente te interesa, no creo que sea la persona más adecuada para hablar sobre las cosas de él – responde nuevamente Sai – deberías preguntarle a Naruto sobre su antiguo grupo, tal vez lo entiendas un poco más.

- Lo único que supe mientras viajaba con Sasuke y de boca de Orochimaru es que ellos dos eran compañeros de Sakura Haruno y su capitán era Kakashi Hatake – dice Karin.

- Ya te dije que conversaras con él, yo no te diré nada, no creo que sea correcto – dijo Sai acelerando el paso para alcanzar a su amigo que ya casi ni siquiera podía ver por lo lejos que iba – cuando lo hagas no vayas muy aprisa, con esos temas se tiende a cerrar mucho, ni siquiera conmigo se abre aun del todo.

Cuando por fin llegó al hospital, Naruto se acercó a la primera enfermera que logró encontrar para preguntarle el cuarto donde estaban Hinata y los demás.

- Disculpe, enfermera, por favor dígame ¿donde se encuentra Hinata Hyuga?,  
es de suma importancia que me diga – suplica el rubio jadeando por la larga carrera que había hecho – ella llegó hace poco de una misión, se debe encontrar junto al Kazekage de Sunagakure.

- Si se donde se encuentra, la señorita Hyuga está custodiada por un escuadrón del equipo ANBU y tenemos la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie a excepción del hokage - responde la enfermera – si quieres puedo decirle lo que quieras o entregarle lo que sea.

- ¡No, quiero verla ahora!, dime donde está – grita Naruto alterando a todos los que se encontraban en la recepción del hospital – si no me dices no importa la puedo buscar yo mismo.

- ¡Naruto, cálmate!, sigues tan impulsivo como siempre – dice una voz familiar al rubio – Hinata se encuentra en el tercer piso en la primera habitación que tenga dos ANBUs parados en la puerta.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, que bueno verte! – Dice Naruto alegremente mientras se volteaba para ver a su primer maestro – diles a Sai y Karin a donde fui, ellos deber estar por llegar.

- Entendido, pero por favor, no seas brusco con Hinata, por lo que se aun esta choqueado por lo de Kiba – dice Kakashi tomándole el hombro a su pupilo

– Creo que necesitamos hablar, qué te parece si nos reunimos en Ichiraku mañana o cuando puedas, yo invito.

- ¡Okey!, pero espero que esta no sea otra de tus tratas para comer gratis a mis expensas Kakashi-sensei – dijo el Uzumaki mientras se perdía entre las enfermeras, pacientes y doctores – nos veremos.

- ¡Espere, joven, no puede! – Grita la enfermera – me veré forzada a llamar a seguridad.

- Tranquila, no se altere, él es Naruto Uzumaki, creo que está en condiciones de entrometerse en estos asuntos – advierte Kakashi a la mujer – yo responderé por él ante Shikamaru si causa algún problema.

Naruto llegó velozmente al tercer piso y encontró igual de rápido la puerta a la que se refería Kakashi, los ANBUs al ver que era el rubio el que quería entrar ni siquiera opusieron resistencia a que lo hiciera, simplemente se hicieron aun lado. Abrió de un golpe la puerta y vio a Hinata sentada en una silla junto a Chouji, tres ANBUs apoyados en la pared y en las camas se encontraban Gaara y Gai durmiendo.

- Hinata, ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunta el rubio acercándose a su exnovia - ¿quién les hizo esto?

- Sasuke-kun, lo revivieron vía Edo-tensei – dice Chouji mirando hacía el techo – aunque Hinata y yo no lo vimos, eso fue lo que nos dijo Gaara cuando los encontramos.

- ¿Sa-su-ke?, entonces Sakura debió… nunca pensé que su obsesión por Sasuke llegara hasta este punto – dice Naruto pensativo – Pero, ¿Por qué Sunagakure, qué tiene que ver Sasuke con la arena?... esto no tiene ningún sentido.

- Lo sé, pero nosotros llegamos cuando la aldea estaba devastada – responde Chouji mirando a la cara del rubio.

- Y Hinata, ¿Por qué no dice nada? – Pregunta nuevamente el Uzumaki - ¿Cómo tomó lo de Kiba?

- Hinata, no te va a responder, está así desde que lo supo – advierte el Akimichi mirando al piso con algo de tristeza en su mirada y una que otra lagrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla – no ha dicho una palabra en tres días, yo también estoy algo afectado.

Cuando vio la lágrima que le resbalaba por la cara a su amigo vio la triste realidad realidad, Kiba había muerto, uno de sus más cercanos amigos y a la vez uno de sus más antiguos rivales ya no estaba en este mundo. En el momento que comenzó a pensar en Kiba, todos los recuerdos y todas las cosas que había hecho con él le comenzaron a bombardear la conciencia, su pela en los exámenes chunnins, el rescate a Sasuke, sus travesuras en la academia y tantos más. Aunque el sentimiento no era el mismo que sintió cuando murió Jiraiya o Tsunade, sentía como si algo muy afilado se le incrustaba en el corazón y hacía que se le formara un gran nudo en la garganta, otra vez tenía que sentir lo mismo, otra vez tenía que sufrir y todo por culpa de una persona en especial, Sasuke Uchiha.

- Chouji, quiero hablar con Hinata a solas, cuando llegue Shikamaru dile que fuimos a mi casa, es más cuando llegue dile que vaya él también – ordena el rubio mientras se secaba los ojos que se le habían inyectado con lagrimas de un momento a otro – si vez a Sai y Karin llegar diles lo mismo, no creo que tarden mucho.

- Pero Naruto, este es un asunto que tiene que ver Shikamaru y los Jounins de la aldea, esto ya no es un juego – dice Chouji alzando la voz en señal de enojo – tú rechazaste el cargo de hokage, estas bajo las ordenes de Shikamaru, no puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana.

- En eso tienes razón, pero trata de hacer lo que te pido, lo que les quiero decir no tiene relación con lo que pasó – corrige Naruto a su amigo ya un poco más calmado – es sobre quien está detrás de todo esto y creo saber que es lo traman... esta vez sólo Konoha tiene que lidiar con esto, Sasuke tiene que parar ahora.

- Entiendo, pero no te prometo nada, si no vamos hoy a tu casa pasa temprano en la mañana a ver a Shikamaru – dice el Akimichi parándose de la silla para abrir la ventana de la habitación – casi te leo la mente amigo, espero vernos después.

- Gracias Chouji, te lo encargo todo – recuerda Naruto mientras toma a Hinata de la mano y le hace un gesto para que se parara – Y otra cosa, te vez bien así de delgado.

El rubio junto a Hinata salieron de un salto de la pieza del hospital rumbo a la nueva casa de Naruto.

"_Será mejor que aclare todo con Hinata de una vez por todas, no creo que pueda seguir guardándome todo lo que siento_", pensó el Uzumaki mientras saltaba de techo en techo, "_Pero, aun no sé que me pasará si veo de nuevo a Sakura-chan y lo que sentí la otra vez en el cuarto con Karin fue bastante real… mejor dejo de pensar en cosas estúpidas y comienzo a centrarme en lo que realmente importa, ¡SASUKE! Esta vez no te me escaparas_".

Bueno hasta aqui el cap 3 pronto les voy a subir el 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**: _**¿Qué es lo que realmente siento?**_

Hinata sólo se movía por inercia, la sudorosa mano de Naruto la tiraba fuertemente en dirección a su casa, la Hyuga no comprendía muy bien él porque de la situación, pero le gustaba. Desde pequeña que acostumbraba a espiar al Uzumaki, cuando entrenaba, hacía sus travesuras o cuando simplemente estaba caminando por la villa, con sólo estar cerca del rubio estaba feliz.

"_Naruto-kun que cambiado estas_", pensaba Hinata mientras saltaba junto a Naruto de techo en techo.

Los blancos ojos de la Hyuga miraban de arriba abajo a su exnovio, hace casi dos años que no lo veía y ahora lucia tan maduro, tan diferente, era como otra persona.

- ¡Eh, Hinata!, ¿Por qué te estás poniendo roja de nuevo? – pregunto el rubio esbozando su mejor sonrisa – me recuerda a cuando comenzamos a salir juntos, siempre te ponías así de roja.

- Na-Naruto-kun, Eh…Eh – responde Hinata cada vez con un rojo más intenso en su rostro, aunque lo intentara, con Naruto no podía aparentar como lo hacía con Kiba y sus otros amigos, con el rubio era ella misma – Eh, ¿Por qué no me sueltas la mano?

- Amm, no sé, es sólo que siempre me gusto tomar así tu mano – responde Naruto mirando con sus azules ojos a Hinata – Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas acerca de lo que pasó en Sunagakure.

- S-Sí, pero no se mucho, ya que no estuve presente y tampoco hablamos mucho de lo sucedido en el regreso… creo que Chouji te lo había dicho en el hospital – dijo la Hyuga un poco más seria – creo que será mejor que me dejes ir de vuelta al hospital, necesito estar ahí, quiero saber lo que paso con Kiba…

Hinata paró de golpe su carrera y comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Para ella todo pasó demasiado rápido, la vuelta sólo fue silencio, nadie decía nada, como si en Suna les hubieran robado el habla. Además volvió a ver a Naruto, cosa que para ella no era poca cosa, estar cerca de él la hacía estar en las nueves, siempre se había cuestionado el por que había terminado con el Uzumaki si siempre a sido y será la persona que más quiere en el mundo.

- ¡Mierda, mierda! Creo que fui un poco rápido con el tema, pero no te preocupes yo voy a detener a quien sea que le haya hecho eso a Kiba, el antes que tu novio fue mi amigo ¿No? – Dice Naruto también cambiando su expresión por una de más seriedad – ahora sécate esas lagrimas, que no ayudan en nada, ahora hay que mirar hacía adelante.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la pelinegra se lograra tranquilizar.

- Gr-Gracias, pero no creo que con unas simples palabras pueda dejar mi dolor de lado – dice Hinata mientras el rubio le secaba las lagrimas de la cara.

- Nunca dije algo sobre eso… quiero ayudarte a que desaparezca ese dolor - dijo el Uzumaki cuando por fin llegaron a su casa – si no me quieres contar nada, te puedes ir, pero cuando quieras desahogarte aquí voy a estar… ahora vete a casa, tu padre debe estar preocupado los rumores vuelan aquí en la villa.

- Na-Naruto-kun, t-te voy a contar todo lo que se, pero quiero que después no me busques… necesito tiempo para pensar – dice la Hyuga bajando la mirada y siguiendo al rubio a través de la puerta de su bonita casa – sólo será un momento, no me quiero quedar mucho tiempo.

Hinata abrió grandes sus blancos ojos al ver que el hogar de Naruto seguía idéntico a como lo recordaba, cuantas veces pasaron fin de semanas completos ahí, cuantas fiestas celebraron juntos, cuantos encuentros habían tenido en el cuarto del rubio, sólo de pensar en lo último hizo que la kunoichi se ruborizó por enésima ves.

- Jajaja Hinata, en dos años no haz cambiado ni un poco, te pones igual que cuando veníamos juntos a mi casa – dice Naruto sentándose en el sillón de la sala – pero mejor dejemos de hablar de estas cosas y dime ¿Qué viste en Sunagakure?

- Bueno, supongo que mientras más rápido mejor, todo partió…

Entonces la Hyuga relató todo lo que sabía sin tratar de evitar ningún detalle, con el avanzar de la historia el rostro de Naruto se fue desfigurando de a poco, pasando de la calma a la ira.

"_¡SASUKE! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?_", se decía una y otra vez el rubio agarrándose la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo, "_Ya no queda nada más para ti en este mundo, ¿Por qué no simplemente descansas en paz?... tienes que arrastrar a Sakura contigo, ahora sí que pelearemos, lo nuestro termina aquí_".

Naruto no podía parar de acumular resentimiento contra su amigo, esto era la gota que había rebalsado el baso, introducir a Sakura en su venganza estúpida era algo que no podía perdonar.

- Naruto, cálmate mocoso, hace mucho que no sentía esta cantidad de odio en ti – dice Kurama desde el interior del Uzumaki – sabes que mientras este yo contigo, no podrás usar mi chacra para pelear contra Sasuke, ese chico ha llegado a un nivel de control del Sharingan totalmente superlativo, me podría convertir en su esclavo en medio de la pelea.

- Lo sé, ¡maldición!, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Sasuke? – Piensa el rubio – siempre es él el que me causa dolor.

- Mmm, no sé que decirte muchacho, creo que otra vez tienes que encontrar la respuesta tú mismo… en que momento pasó a ser más importante Sasuke que la villa- dice el Kyuubi.

- Nunca lo fue, es sólo que… ¡Maldición! – exclama Naruto haciendo que Hinata lo mire extrañada, el rubio miro de frente a la Hyuga y le dijo – E-Eh, lo siento Hinata, es sólo que estoy hablando con Kurama, no es nada contigo, Jeje.

- Esa chica Naruto, deberías dejar de hacerte el maduro frente a ella, no fue ella quien te dejó hace dos años – dice el zorro con una sonrisa irónica – deberías olvidarte de ella.

- Es sólo que tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos hacia todos, para saber que tengo que hacer después, creo que este es el primer paso, si no nunca podré estar cien porciento concentrado en mi misión – explica Naruto – En estos días trataré de dejar todo claro, necesito pensar un poco más en mi mismo.

- Ese no es el mocoso que conozco, él que siempre quería resolver todo de manera acelerada y nunca se daba un respiro para mirar donde estaba parado – dice Kurama extrañado ante las palabras del Uzumaki – me caía mejor el anterior Naruto, era más divertido, ahora lo haces todo solo y no me dejas salir casi nunca.

- No estoy para tus bromas idiota, el cambio de actitud fue por lo que me dijo Itachi hace tanto tiempo... No cargues tu solo con toda la responsabilidad, ¿Recuerdas? – dice el rubio mirando con un poco de enfado al Kyuubi – Ahora, vete a dormir, necesito hablar con Hinata.

- ¡Tu no me des ordenes!, te faltan cien años para estar a mi altura – grita Kurama mientras golpea a "InnerNaruto" con una de sus garras – espero que cuando estés en problemas como la otra vez en la villa de la hierba, no vengas llorando a mi.

- No sabia que te pondrías así, ¿Acaso eres rencoroso Kurama?, es sólo una broma – dice Naruto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras que una gotita le recorría esta misma – Vamos, no te pongas así.

- Jeje, eres divertido chico, por eso fundí tu chacra con el mio –dice el Kyuubi al momento que asumía una postura de siesta – Ahora vete y no me molestes en dos días a no ser que tu vida dependa de ello o ya veras.

El rubio abrió los ojos y no vio a Hinata donde estaba hace un momento, sólo atino a pararse para ir a buscarla por la casa.

- ¡Hinata, ¿Dónde te fuiste?! – Grita Naruto a todo pulmón.

- Por aquí Naruto-kun, estoy en tu habitación, sólo quería ver algo – grita de vuelta Hinata desde el segundo piso - ¡ven sube!

Naruto subió lenta y temerosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su alcoba, que obviamente estaba abierta. La Hyuga se encontraba parada en frente del mueble donde el Uzumaki tenía todos sus recuerdos y en sus manos tenía una foto que todo el grupo de amigos se sacó después de la guerra. En esos tiempos todavía no eran novios con Hinata y Kiba aun estaba vivo, al parecer la sola imagen de su novio, bueno ahora exnovio, desató todo lo que aun tenía guardado la muchacha. El llanto era desgarrador, las piernas de a poco le fueron flaqueando y calló de rodillas al suelo, sólo acariciaba la parte de la imagen donde estaba Kiba sobre su fiel perro Akamaru. El rubio no sabía que hacer, la escena le rompía el corazón, sólo atino a sentarse junto a la Hyuga y darle un fuerte abrazo haciendo que esta dejara de mirar la imagen.

- No creo que yo sea mucho consuelo para ti, sabiendo como termino lo nuestro, pero trataré de hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarte… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que te hice en el pasado – susurro el Uzumaki a Hinata – creo que finalmente entendí tus sentimientos y fui un completo insensible al tratar de forzar a que recordaras lo que pasó… siempre supe que como yo te lo pedía no me podrías decir que no, pensaba que aun estabas enamorada de mi, pero parece que estaba equivocado.

La kunoichi se estremece sorprendida por las últimas palabras de Naruto, con lo que dijo, entendió que el rubio tenía sentimientos reales hacia ella, lo que hizo que se empezara a agitar un poco. Los ojos color perla de la muchacha se clavaban en los azules ojos del rubio, estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, ninguno decía una palabra.

"¿_Por qué nunca me puedo aguantar frente a él?, ¿Aun estoy enamorada de él?, ¿Qué es lo que significó Kiba para mi?... no le puedo hacer esto a Kiba-kun… él fue tan bueno conmigo… ¿Qué debo hacer?_", preguntas de todo tipo inundaban la mente de la muchacha, estaba realmente confundida.

Naruto siempre sacó lo mejor de ella en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. Siempre que estaba con él se sentía con confianza, como si la sola presencia del rubio le diera fuerzas para creer en ella misma. Ahora era diferente, la ponía nerviosa, como si la desestabilizara, pero a la vez no quería despegarse de su lado, se sentía segura, la muerte de Kiba la dejó con un terrible miedo. Aunque en la guerra había visto morir a muchos camaradas, no había muerto nadie relativamente cercano a ella, nunca le había pasado.

- Naru-Naruto-kun… snif, snif… ¿Me podrías dar esta foto? – pregunta Hinata con los ojos aun vidriosos por el llanto.

- No hay problema, puedes llévatela – responde el rubio intentando sonreírle a su amiga para hacerla sentir mejor – si quieres te voy a dejar a tu casa, creo que sería un poco incomodo que te quedaras.

- ¡No, por favor!, si mi padre me ve llorando hará un tremendo lio y quiero ahorrarme problemas – miente la Hyuga aun sollozante, ella sólo quería seguir conversando con el Uzumaki, estar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado – déjame quedarme contigo esta noche, no quiero que me interroguen al llegar a casa.

- Eh-Eh… bueno, no creo que sea problema, al fin y al cabo, tu padre piensa que estas en el hospital ¿No? – Acepta Naruto un poco sonrojado mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Hinata mientras ella se apoyaba en su regazo– te dejaré esta cama, yo dormiré en el sillón.

- Pero, tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para dormir los dos – dicha la última palabra la pelinegra se tapó la boca como si lo que dijo hubiera sido algo malo y comenzó a ponerse como un tomate de nuevo.

- Hinata… no se si sea correcto, es decir, no sería la primera vez que durmiéramos juntos, pero ya no somos novios – responde Naruto ruborizado.

- Por favor, no me dejes sola, te necesito ahora más que nunca - dijo Hinata separándose del cuerpo de Naruto – no lo hagas como mi exnovio, hazlo como mi mejor y mas querido amigo.

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Naruto, "_¿Su amigo?, no me digas esto Hinata_", se decía para sí, aunque le doliera tenía que apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera en este difícil momento.

- Esta bien, pero ponte en tu lado – dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

- Oye, esto me da un poco de vergüenza preguntártelo, pero ¿Aun tienes la ropa que dejaba aquí? – pregunta Hinata mirando el suelo.

- Está donde la dejaste, siempre tuve la esperanza que volvieras algún día y parece que hice lo correcto – responde Naruto parándose y dirigiéndose al closet – y bueno, nunca tuve tiempo de devolvértela ya que me fui poco después de que termináramos.

- Gracias, iré a cambiarme al baño, eso si que no podría hacer frente a ti – dice Hinata parándose para sacar la ropa de donde le indicaba el rubio.

"_Lo siento Naruto-kun, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, te juro que en unos meses lo intentaremos de nuevo_", pensaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior para contenerse de decirle a su amigo lo mucho que lo quería, pero en ese momento no podía hacerle eso a Kiba.

- La haz cagado mocoso – dijo Kurama, que al parecer no había pegado una pestaña en todo el rato que estuvieron hablando Naruto y Hinata – puedo sentir que ella todavía siente cosas por ti, por la forma en que te mira, como se le aceleraba el corazón cuando tu la abrazaste.

- Lo sé Kurama, es sólo que aun no está lista y yo tampoco, necesito aclarar las cosas con dos personas más antes de que saque alguna conclusión – dice Naruto que estaba en su interior parado frente al zorro – no creo que esté lista en bastante tiempo, así es ella.

- Ahora si voy a dormirme enano, hasta la próxima – dice el Kyuubi burlándose por el fracaso de su Jinchuuriki.

Naruto miró la hora y ya era tarde, mañana tendría que hablar con Shikamaru temprano, así que se sentó en la cama y se saco su clásica chaqueta naranja junto a su polera dejando su torso al descubierto, buscó debajo de las almohadas su polera negra con el símbolo de Konoha en frente y se la puso. También saco unos shorts blancos para dormir un poco más ligero, ya que esa noche estaba un poco calurosa. Cuando ya se había metido en la cama, Hinata apareció con una polera blanca un tanto larga que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las caderas y unas patas negras de esas que se ocupan para hacer ejercicio.

"_Pero que mierda, Hinata me quieres torturar_", pensó Naruto mientras todo su cuerpo se acaloraba.

- Lo siento si te incomoda esto Naruto, pero no había ropa interior, sólo estas patas – dice la Hyuga mientras tiraba la polera para abajo como intentando taparse totalmente ruborizada.

- No me molesta en absoluto – miente el rubio – tratemos de dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Hinata entró lentamente en la cama de una plaza y media y quedó demasiado cerca de Naruto, este se volteo inmediatamente hacía la pared para que la Hyuga no notara lo incomodo que estaba. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, la respiración de Hinata ponía muy inquieto al Uzumaki, que peleaba desesperadamente consigo mismo para no voltearse hacía su amiga a besarla hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara más. De la nada los brazos de la muchacha amarraron el torso del rubio, que sólo sintió como alguien se despertaba.

"_Estoy empezando a sospechar que lo está haciendo a propósito_", se decía para si mismo el Uzumaki, que estaba duro como una tabla.

Pasada media hora aproximadamente, Hinata estaba dormida y Naruto aun seguía despierto, en lo único que pensaba era en lo hermosa que era la Hyuga. De un momento a otro, el rubio tomó valor y se volteó en noventa grados para quedar mirando el techo del cuarto. En esa posición movió un poco la cabeza y vio que Hinata que estaba plácidamente dormida.

"_Se me había olvidado lo bonita que te vez mientras duermes_", se decía Naruto.

Tal vez nunca antes se había llegado a imaginar lo mucho que significaba esa chica para él, como dicen por ahí, los hombres notan que están enamorados cuando no sólo piensan en tener sexo con la chica que les gusta, en ese momento esa parecía ser una verdad absoluta para el rubio. En ese estado, Naruto lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y entrelazando el ritmo su respiración con la de Hinata, hasta que por fin se pudo conciliar el sueño.

"_Necesito aclarar lo que siento, pero por lo menos terminé una parte… la más importante_"

Por la mañana el sol entraba por la ventana de la alcoba del rubio y le llegaba a este en toda la cara, lo que hizo que no aguantara más y se despertara. Hinata por su parte se había acomodado más y estaba totalmente acoplada al lado derecho de Naruto, lo que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- Hi-Hinata, despierta, creo que ya es hora que te vayas – le susurra a la Hyuga que aun tenía los ojos cerrados – tengo que ir a ver a Shikamaru.

- ¡Buuuaaa!, ¿Qué hora es Naruto-kun? – Bostezó Hinata mientras se rascaba los ojos y alzaba la mirada a Naruto – si no te molesta, me prestarías una toalla, necesito bañarme.

- No hay problema, están donde siempre, ve a buscarla tú misma – dijo el Uzumaki cuando se destapaba y salía de la cama de un brinco, sin darse cuenta de que le pasaba lo que a todos los hombres les pasa en la mañana.

Hinata al ver la humanidad del rubio marcarse a través del short, sólo atino a taparse los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, tengo algo raro? - pregunta Naruto extrañado totalmente.

- Naruto-kun, tienes una erección matutina – responde Hinata completamente sonrojada apuntando en dirección al pubis del Uzumaki.  
Cuando Naruto notó su problema, en un movimiento tomó la almohada que estaba en su lado y se tapó la parte baja del abdomen.

- Ah… Ah, no sé que decirte, a todos los hombres nos pasa – se excusaba el Uzumaki rojo de la vergüenza – es por no ir al baño antes de acostarnos.

- Pues deberías haber ido, tenemos bastante confianza, pero como que esto lo excede ¿no? – mintió la Hyuga, ya que eso no le molestaba para nada, sólo que disfrutaba haciendo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso… al fin y al cabo ya había visto a "Narutín" unas cuantas veces, no era nada nuevo para ella – mejor me voy a bañar.

Dicho esto Naruto salió de vuelo de la pieza, bajó las escaleras y entró rápidamente a la cocina, aun con la almohada en su parte posterior.

"_¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas?_", se recriminaba el rubio mientras ponía a hervir agua para su desayuno, ramen instantáneo.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, sacó de la despensa un ramen con sabor a carne, una bolsita de té y unas torrejas de pan de molde, para Hinata ya que a esta no era muy fan de comer ramen tan de mañana.

"_Me trae tantos recuerdos hacerle el desayuno a Hinata_", pensaba el rubio cuando había puesto en la mesa las cosas que recordaba que le gustaban a la Hyuga, "_Menos mal que cuando llegué fui a comprar provisiones, en el refrigerador esta todo vencido_".

- ¡Hinata cuando estés lista baja a desayunar, ya te prepare algo! –decía Naruto mientras esperaba los panes que había puesto en el tostador.  
Unos diez minutos se demoró la kunoichi en bajar a comer, en eso Naruto ya se había comido su ramen y estaba esperando para que el segundo estuviera listo.

- Naruto-kun, no tienes que hacer esto, yo puedo llegar a desayunar a mi casa – decía la pelinegra que llevaba puesta una polera muy bonita de color blanco que había dejado en casa del rubio con los pantalones hasta más arriba de los tobillos que llevaba usualmente.

- No hay problema… total ya tengo todo hecho, tu siéntate y come – ordena el Uzumaki señalando la silla que estaba frente a él – tuve que poner agua de nuevo para tu té, si está muy helada me dices y pongo a calentar de nuevo.

Hinata se sentó lentamente en la mesa, miraba para todos lados, el desorden de la casa de Naruto la sacaba de concentración, la torre de platos y vasos en el fregadero alcanzaba ya el medio metro, la basura se acumulaba por kilos en el sector donde había un pequeño basurero.

- ¿No crees que deberías limpiar de vez en cuando Naruto-kun? – dice Hinata con la mano en la boca en señal de que el ambiente de la cocina la asqueaba.

- ¿Esto?, esto no es nada, hubieras visto el lugar cuando llegue… habían tazones de ramen con dos años sin ser lavados, mi ropa sucia casi se movía sola – explico Naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza – si quieres ayudarme otro día, no estaría mal… eh Hinata.

- Tal vez venga uno de estos días y te ayude – dijo Hinata con la cara un poco morada por el olor que salía del basurero.

- Mejor deberíamos comer en la sala de estar – sugirió Naruto al ver a su amiga al borde del desmayo.

- No se diga más – dice Hinata, agarra sus tostadas y el té, se para y sale disparada hacía la sala.

- Pero ¿Qué le pasara ahora?, yo no siento nada – dice extrañado Naruto cuando seguía los pasos de la pelinegra a la sala – Eh, Hinata, tampoco es para que te pongas así.

- Lo siento, es que no podía aguantar más. Trata de comenzar a limpiar hoy mismo, esto es un verdadero chiquero, no recuerdo que cuando fuéramos novios fueras tan sucio – dice Hinata dándose aire con la mano tratando de que el olor desapareciera – Aquí no huele mal… debiste traer las cosas desde el comienzo para acá.

- ¡Que exagerada eres Hinata!, no he estado aquí por más de dos años y tu me pides estas cosas – se defiende Naruto.  
Cuando por fin terminaron de comer, el Uzumaki despidió a su amiga para ir a darse una larga y relajante ducha. "Hoy tengo que ir a hablar con Kakashi-sensei y Shikamaru, será mejor que después de esto vaya a buscar a Karin y Sai para que me acompañen para hablar con el "hokage" ", pensaba Naruto mientras el chorro de agua caliente se estrellaba contra su cara.

El rubio se vistió con ropa ligera, solo una polera negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la parte delantera y unos pantalones cortos muy al estilo de los que usaba Sasuke cuando eran pequeños. No habrá caminado ni cinco minutos camino a la torre del hokage para cuando se encontró de frente con Karin, la pelirroja lo venía a buscar par a que juntos fueran por Sai, al parecer no sabía donde vivía.

- ¡Eh, Karin, por aquí! – grita Naruto alzando la mano para que su compañera lo viera - ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí tan lejos de tu casa?

- No es nada, sólo te venía a buscar, para que juntos fuéramos a hablar con Shikamaru – explicó Karin mientras se acomodaba los anteojos – está un poco molesto contigo por llevarte a la niña Hyuga ayer, así que nos ordenó a mi y a Sai que te lleváramos temprano a hablar con él.

- Entiendo, pero necesitaba hablar con Hinata, creo que tu sabes para que – dijo Naruto mientras seguía caminando, pero esta vez en dirección a la casa de Sai – también tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Por qué no quedamos de salir a un lado los dos?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Karin sonrojándose un poco y poniéndose la mano en la boca impresionada – No estaría mal salir, para seguir conociéndonos, al fin y al cabo somos compañeros de equipo.

- Entonces hoy en la noche ven a Ichiraku a eso de las nueve, probablemente este con Kakashi-sensei, pero no te preocupes por él – dice Naruto giñando un ojo.

Después de pasar a buscar a Sai, el equipo Naruto se dirigió a la torre del hokage para la reunión con Shikamaru. En el camino el Uzumaki les fue contando lo sucedido en Sunagakure a sus amigos, los cuales no pudieron esconder su profunda impresión al saber que Sasuke se había encargado de limpiar una villa él solo. Cuando llegaron notaron que había poca gente rondando por el edificio, lo que de inmediato extraño a todos, pero tampoco le dieron mucha importancia y se dirigieron directamente a la oficina del Nara. Como siempre, entraron sin avisar y encontraron a Shikamaru parado mirando por el gran ventanal que estaba en dirección a las caras de los anteriores Kages.

- Que bueno que hayan venido, Naruto el padre de Hinata esta furioso contigo por lo que hiciste ayer, me pidió que te advirtiera que esta es la última vez que aguanta que raptes a su hija… no te puedes imaginar el reto que tuve que comerme en tu lugar – explico Shikamaru dando la cara a los miembros del equipo con una vena saltada en la frente en señal de enfado – Otra cosa… mañana quiero que estén en mi nombramiento ante el pueblo, pero disfrazados de ANBUs.

- Mmm, me importa bastante poco lo que ese vejestorio quiera, si se mete conmigo le meteré una buena patada en el trasero – se burlo el Uzumaki mientras que Karin intentaba contener la risa, Sai inexpresivo como siempre – Así que te nombraran mañana, ¿Por qué quieres que estemos ahí?, si tienes un batallón de siervos que darían la vida por ti.

- ¿A caso no te lo explique lo suficientemente bien el otro día? – Dice Shikamaru mientras rascaba la frente – necesito gente de mi más plena confianza, ustedes tres estarán patrullando el perímetro, yo personalmente protegeré a los asistentes.

- Pero, ¿Por qué piensas que podría pasar algo? – pregunta Karin poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

- Por que ya nos enviaron una advertencia… el cadáver de Shizune apareció en la puerta de la villa ayer por la mañana. En su estomago estaba escrito con sangre "Se los advertí en Sunagakure, ahora entenderán lo que pasa si me desobedecen" – explico nuevamente el Nara mostrando una foto de la escena – Hice que analizaran las letras en el cuerpo de Shizune y son de Sakura.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó en Suna, Shikamaru? – Pregunto Karin quitándole la foto al pelinegro – Nosotros también necesitamos contarte algo, lo que pasó en la Hierba… ¡no nos dijiste que Shino Aburame y Yamato fueron los ANBUs que mandaste antes que nosotros!

- Supongo, por sus caras, que fueron atacados – dice Shikamaru dando a entender que estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado en todos lados.

- Creo que estás preparándote para recibir un ataque de Sasuke o algún Edo poderoso – dice Sai que ni siquiera había cambiado en algo su expresión – Naruto, ya perdimos a Sakura, está totalmente bajo la influencia de Sasuke.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que no me lo creo – dijo Naruto agarrándose la cabeza de pura incredulidad - ¿Qué mierda le habrá metido en la cabeza Sasuke?

- Naruto, ya te dimos una oportunidad de lidiar con el tema de Sasuke y fallaste – dice Shikamaru parándose frente al rubio y agarrándole el hombro izquierdo – ahora nos involucraremos todos, no queremos que se repita lo de hace dos años.

- Eso lo tengo claro, es por eso que les quiero pedir ayuda – dice Naruto – esta vez lo haremos bien, juntos, como debió haber sido desde el principio, pero necesito que me prometas que me dejaras tratar de convencer a Sakura.

- Naruto, por que piensas que podrás convencerla si con Sasuke no pudiste – dice Shikamaru con sus ojos clavados en los de Naruto – Te puedo prometer, una pequeña charla con ella, pero nada más… ella es un criminal de clase S, hoy en la mañana entró en el libro Bingo.

- ¿Qué, estás de joda? – Exclama el rubio totalmente descontrolado, tanto así que golpea con fuerza el escritorio del hokage haciendo un gran hoyo – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Shikamaru?, es Sakura, nuestra amiga.

- Naruto cálmate por favor, no necesito problemas ahora… ella es una amenaza para la villa, hay que capturarla y encarcelarla – explica el Nara agarrando fuertemente a Naruto por los hombros para intentar que se centrara un poco - ¿Quieres que se cree un nuevo Sasuke? ¿No te basta con todos los que han muerte? ¿Desde cuando mierda te pusiste tan egoísta?

- Es que, primero Sasuke, después Yamato, ahora Sakura… la gente más importante para mi esta… - Naruto estaba al borde del llanto y cuando estaba apunto de que sus ojos se le convirtieran en piscinas siente el fuerte abrazo de Karin por la espalda.

- ¡Eh!, no te pongas a llorar delante mio, que bajas puntos – susurra la pelirroja apoyada en la espalda del rubio.

- Aunque sea, de los que nombraste, tu amigo hace menos tiempo… te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, cuenta conmigo – dice Sai acercándose al Uzumaki y regalándole una sonrisa de las que pocas veces se podía ver en el dibujante, una realmente sincera.

- Naruto, creo que necesitas pensar, no te quiero presionar… deberías venir en mañana en la mañana una hora antes de lo que les dije, ahí terminaremos la charla – explica el Nara girando para quedar en dirección a la ventana – Karin, quédate un minuto más por favor.

Sai tomó a su amigo de los hombros y lo sacó de la oficina, este sólo se dejo llevar por el dibujante. Cuando el Nara sintió que los pasos de los dos jóvenes se sentían lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran escuchar la conversación prosiguió.

- Karin, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Naruto tu apellido? – Pregunta Shikamaru volteándose otra vez – es necesario que lo sepa, tal vez eso le ayude un poco… se debe estar sintiendo cada vez más solo.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Karin impresionada.

- Crees que te dejaría estar en la villa sin antes investigarte por completo, sé que no sólo eres Uzumaki, también eres un pariente cercano de Naruto, algo así como su prima – responde el pelinegro ante la duda de la Uzumaki – Naruto tiene todo el derecho de saber, al fin y al cabo, son familia ¿no?

- Mi familia murió hace mucho tiempo y tampoco los recuerdo muy bien, prefiero seguir así, me va bien eso de estar sola – exclama la pelirroja poniendo ambas manos en el escritorio que Naruto había roto un rato antes - ¿Y de que serviría que se lo diga?

- Pues, él nunca a tenido familia, no sabe lo que es eso – responde el Nara muy calmado – tu podrías ayudarlo con eso… Konoha siempre le ha pedido ayuda, pero nunca a hecho nada por él… como hokage quiero cambiar eso.

- Y ¿Por qué me tengo que mojar yo con esto? – dice Karin cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección.

- Una persona puede gustarle estar sola, pero al final siempre necesita de las demás personas y por lo que sé, tú pasas mucho en los bares, ¿No será por que te sientes muy sola, verdad? – Contesta Shikamaru – si tú no se lo dices hoy mismo, se lo diré yo, ¡así que por favor hazlo!

- ¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!, como es eso de andar espiando a todos – grita Karin furiosa – no puedes andar por ahí expiando a las personas, donde queda nuestra privacidad.

- Ante el consejo eres un ex miembro de Akatsuki… ellos no te quieren en la villa, pero yo les pedí que te dejaran vivir aquí, ya que fuiste de mucha ayuda en el pasado – explica el pelinegro mirando a la chica a los ojos – No me jodas más el día, que hasta aquí fue demasiado problemático.

Karin salió corriendo el despacho de Shikamaru, no quería escuchar una palabra más, era mucho para una sola mañana. Cuando llegó a la planta baja del edificio se encontró con Naruto sentado en uno de los sillones de la recepción, solo y demasiado decaído. La pelirroja se le acerco lentamente, aunque no le gustó la forma en que se lo pidieron, tenía que contarle la verdad a Naruto, tal vez eso lo ayudaría en este momento.

- Eh-Eh, Narutín, tengo algo que decirte – dice Karin un tanto ruborizada – creo que será mejor que tengamos nuestra conversación ahora y dejemos lo de ir a beber para otro día.

- Como quieras – acepta el Uzumaki con un tono de voz muy cortante – pero no se para cuando podamos tener tiempo, si la amenaza va en serio, mañana atacaran de seguro.

- Da igual… tal vez te anime lo que te tengo que decir – explica la pelirroja mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio – ¿Haz conocido alguna vez a algún pariente tuyo?

- Pues no, sólo conocí a mamá y papá cuando aprendí a controlar al Kyuubi, ellos siempre estuvieron dentro de mi por la forma en que sellaron el zorro en mi interior – responde Naruto extrañado por el tema que había sacado su compañera – y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que tienes que decirme?

- ¿Alguno de tus padres tenía el pelo rojo? – pregunta la Uzumaki tratando de que su "primo" fuera entendiendo de a poco para donde iba el tema – algo así como el tono que tengo yo.

- Mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, tenía un pelo igual al tuyo, pero el suyo era mucho más bonito – bromea el rubio - ¿Por qué?

- Esa es la cualidad principal del clan Uzumaki, ¿Recuerdas a Nagato? – Pregunta Karin que solo quería que su compañero se diera cuenta por si mismo para que no tenga que hablar tanto sobre si misma, algo que le incomodaba un poco – él también era Uzumaki.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclama Naruto - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, estar tanto tiempo junto a Orochimaru tiene sus ventajas, tengo una gran cantidad de información – explica la colorina acomodándose las gafas.

- Y tú… también tienes el mismo tono de pelo, no me digas que – duda el Uzumaki.

- Pues si, mi nombre es… Karin Uzumaki… soy tu prima – confiesa la pelirroja – somos familia.  
El rubio se quedo mudo, no sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, sólo miraba la cara de Karin con los ojos bastante más abiertos de lo normal.

- Bueno y que piensas… dime algo, que me pongo nerviosa… esto tampoco es fácil para mi – dice Karin un poco sonrojada, al parecer la noticia lo había tomado desprevenido.

- Eh-Eh… - Naruto sólo se inclino a abrazar a su prima y decirle algo en el oído – Ya no estarás más sola, ahora estamos juntos.

En una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru, más específicamente en la que estaba totalmente rodeada por mar, se encontraba parado en la blanca arena Sasuke Uchiha junto a algunos acompañantes, todos vestidos con capas de viaje color negro. Uno era bastante alto y tenía algunas aves paradas en sus hombros, el segundo, de estatura media, tenía una rara espada en la espalda y un tercer acompañante, el más bajo de todos, no tenía puesta su capucha aun, era Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura, es hora de partir a Konoha, debemos capturar a uno de los miembros del clan Uzumaki que viven allí y de paso dejar claro quien es el jefe – explica Sasuke que se para frente a sus compañeros – Maten todo lo que vean, pero por sobre todo a los siguientes ninjas…

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a nombrar todos y cada uno de los ninjas de su generación, les entregó fotos de todos, les pidió que leyeran todo sobre ellos, era hora de golpear a Naruto y Konoha donde más les dolía.

- ¿No crees que es un poco excesivo tener que matar a todas las personas que veamos? – Pregunto Juugo todavía sin convencerse de lo que tendría que hacer – A los ninjas los podría matar sin dudar, pero no me pidas que mate niños, creo que es mucho.

- Si quieres no lo hagas – dice Sasuke sin mirar a su compañero – pero yo mataré y quemaré todo a mi paso… Konoha va a arder.

- Entiendo… creo que es lo más conveniente para mi – suspira el grandote sereno como siempre - ¿Qué harás tu Seigetsu?

- Mmm, haré lo mismo que Sasuke, matare todo – responde Seigetsu con una sonrisa diabólica – Tienes que dejar de ser tan blando, eso te podría pasar la cuenta… Juugo.

- Sakura, ¿Qué harás tú? – Pregunta nuevamente el pelinaranjo – ¿No te causa algún problema tener que matar a la gente de tu villa?… puedo entender a Sasuke, pero a ti.

- Ellos alejaron a Sasuke-kun de mi una vez, por su culpa él sufrió, por su culpa él murió, todos mis problemas son por causa de Konoha – responde la pelirrosa con una expresión muy fría – Ahora Sasuke-kun está conmigo, como siempre debió haber sido… nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros otra vez.

- Aps, una cosa más… si ven a Naruto, no duden un segundo en huir, él es mio – concluye el Uchiha poniéndose la capucha y comenzando a caminar – Por fin Taka cumplirá su objetivo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola volví pronto espere que les guste este combo de 2 capítulos subidos de un solo.**

**Capítulo V**: _**Shikamaru Nara, Rikudaime Hokage**_

Naruto caminaba con un andar irregular en dirección a la casa de Kakashi. La revelación de Karin le había causado el mismo efecto que cuando había conocido a su madre. Ese sentimiento de felicidad infinita, como sí por un segundo pudo olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. Se centraba en el hecho de que ya no estaría tan solo.

- ¿Deberíamos vivir como lo hacen Hinata y Neji? - se preguntó mientras miraba el cielo - ellos son primos y viven en la misma casa… espero que todo empiece a salir mejor desde ahora.

El rubio había llegado a un parque bastante pequeño que no era más que media cuadra. Tenía los típicos juegos infantiles y una banca para que los padres pudieran vigilar a sus hijos mientras juegan. Se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la torre del Hokage, así que se adentró en él para sentarse a pensar por un momento.

- Necesito hablar con Kakashi-sensei, él siempre me ha dado buenos consejos - recordó mientras una silueta muy familiar pasaba frente a él, era Iruka.

Los ojos del rubio tomaron un brillo que hacía comprender lo importante que era su sensei para él.

- Iruka-sensei, por aquí – gritó el Uzumaki, alzando ambos brazos para que su maestro le viera - ¡Acá, en la banca!

- ¡Pero si eres tu, Naruto! – Exclamó Iruka muy emocionado al ver a su querido pupilo. Más que un pupilo, para él era como su hermano menor – Te vez igual que el cuarto, pero cómo haz crecido…

- No me diga eso, nunca podré ni rozarle los talones a mi padre – dijo Naruto sonriente – Y usted, se ve cada día más viejo, sensei.

- ¡¿Qué dices, mocoso?! Pero si apenas tengo veintinueve años – refunfuñó el Umino mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza a su discípulo – No jodas con tus bromas.

El rubio miró detenidamente a Iruka y sólo atinó a contener la risa.

- No me digas que lo que tienes ahí es una cana – bromeó el Uzumaki casi a punto de mearse encima – te estas echando a perder, sensei.

-¡NA-RU-TO! – Gritó al mismo tiempo que con un golpe metía en el suelo a Naruto - ¡Mi familia es de canas jóvenes, es algo genético!

- Lo siento, Iruka-sensei, pero si ya tienes expresión de anciano – explica el rubio sobándose la cabeza – no me tenias que pegar tan fuerte, era sólo una pequeña broma.

- …te lo tenías merecido por mal educado… no me haz visto en casi dos años y lo primero que me dices es que parezco viejo – dice Iruka sentándose al lado del rubio – y ¿Cómo haz estado, ya te sientes mejor de lo que hizo Sasuke?

- Creo que si, sólo trato de no pensar en eso… gracias a usted todo el dolor vuelve a mi mente – bromea Naruto secándose una falsa lágrima.

- Veo que tus bromas no han cambiado mucho – dice el pelinegro dándole palmadas en la espalda a Naruto – ¿Por qué no vamos a comer en Ichiraku?... yo invito.

- Ahora debo ir a casa de Kakashi-sensei, quedé en comer con él hoy – responde el Uzumaki con decepción por no poder aceptar la oferta – tal vez otro día.

- Nada de eso, estoy al tanto de lo que pasó en Suna y creo que sería bueno que conversáramos un poco – dijo Iruka seriamente – Además, Kakashi-san salió hoy en una misión.

- ¡Pero si quedamos de comer! – se queja Naruto.

- Shikamaru esta preocupado por lo de mañana así que mandó a todos los Jounins a marcar un perímetro de protección a la aldea - explicó el Umino relativamente calmado – Así que al no poder hablar contigo, Kakashi-san me explicó lo que debía decirte y me pidió que tuviéramos una charla.

- Pudiste haber partido por ahí – dijo Naruto también muy serio – Vamos a Ichiraku rápido, ya tengo hambre. (nótese que ya había comido hace no más de tres horas).

Luego ambos ninjas se pararon y tomaron dirección a su local favorito. En el camino Naruto se puso al día con su sensei, le fue narrando casi todo lo que había vivido en su viaje, las aldeas que había conocido, las chicas con las que había estado, algunos nuevos amigos, etc. Iruka también contó parte de lo acontecido en la aldea, los nuevos estudiantes de la academia y lo prometedores que se veían, pero nada comparable a la generación del Uzumaki. El camino fue relativamente corto, en unos veinte minutos estaban entrando por las cortinas del puesto de ramen.

- Hola viejo, ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Naruto al dueño de la tienda – Y Ayame, ¿Dónde está?

- Salió a comprar un poco de carne, volverá en un segundo – responde el cocinero de fideos - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No por nada. Siempre está por aquí, se me hace raro no verla – mientó el rubio, el ramen que ella había preparado el día que Shikamaru le invitó le había fascinado y quería probarlo nuevamente – esperaré a que vuelva y ordenaré.

- Yo no esperaré… una orden doble de ramen, por favor – dijo Iruka, que sentía un hambre atroz.

- Enseguida – respondió el viejo, mientras los ninjas tomaban asiento.

Pasados quince minutos volvió Ayame, tan bella como siempre. Aunque Naruto la conocía desde pequeña nunca se había fijado en lo bonita que era. Ahora que estaba más grande se fijaba en cosas que antes solía ignorar.

- Cada día te comprendo más y más Ero-sennin - pensó el rubio con ideas lujuriosas en su mente.

Iruka que notó la cara de embobado de su discípulo, se le acerco un poco y le susurró:

- Naruto, ni se te ocurra meterte con Ayame... si le haces algo el ramen se nos acabará para siempre.

- ¡Eh-Eh! Yo no quiero, ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Se sorprendió el Uzumaki, quien se volteó para ver al sensei a la cara – Además es mayor que yo y no creo que le interese.

- Dos años no son nada Naruto, además tu fama atrae a todas las chicas – explica Iruka que disfrutaba, al igual que Hinata, ver al rubio así de cohibido – mejor me voy, así la podrás invitar a salir.

Naruto sólo se ponía cada vez más rojo hasta que Ayame se le acercó con un papel y un lápiz en la mano.

- Naruto-kun, nunca te he pedido nada, pero ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? – Preguntó la cocinera con su mejor sonrisa – mis amigas son todas fans tuyas, así que si consigo un autógrafo tuyo todas me envidiarán.

- Claro, si se lo doy a personas que ni siquiera conozco, a un amigo no puedo decirle que no – dijo Naruto mientras le dibujaba su firma en el papel - ¿Qué tal esto? "Con mucho cariño para mi querida amiga, Ayame, de el ninja número uno de Konoha… Naruto Uzumaki".

- ¡Perfecto, con esto seguro las mato! – Celebraba Ayame dando pequeños saltos por la cocina – Ahora, ¿Te podrías sacar una foto conmigo también?

Naruto quedó como piedra, eso si que nunca se lo habían pedido, pero como podía decirle que no a alguien que conocía hace tanto tiempo y que le había llenado el estomago tantos años.

- Agg… supongo que si – aceptó el Uzumaki un poco nervioso por lo repentino de la propuesta.

- Ven, vamos a atrás que quiero sacarme esto – dice Ayame señalando el delantal blanco de cocina que tenía puesto.

Nunca había entrado a la parte trasera del local, así que se paró de un brinco y siguió los pasos de la cocinera. Atrás no era la gran cosa, Naruto por un mili segundo imagino que entraría la paraíso del ramen. En una esquina había un refrigerador que estaba abarrotado de cosas como carne de cerdo y pescados. Por otro lado habían varias sestas donde se guardaban los vegetales. Fue en lo único que alcanzó a fijarse el rubio antes que Ayame le hablara otra vez.

- Okey, ahora si… sólo déjame sacarme esto – dijo Ayame mientras se desabrochaba el delantal – ahora ven, no seas tan tímido, estás como si nunca me hubieras visto.

- Es sólo que, no me gustan mucho estas cosas… o sea, como que con la gente que conozco desde siempre me siento raro haciendo esto – explica Naruto – pero ¿Qué más da?, ¡ven acá hagamos esto rápido! – concluye el rubio agarrando a la chica por la cintura y acercándola un poco.

- ¡Papá, ven a sacarme la foto por favor! – grita la pelo castaño. En un instante su padre apareció con una cámara de fotos en la mano.

- Discúlpala… Naruto-kun, ella se comporta muy extraña con esas amigas suyas – se disculpa el cocinero cuando apuntaba con la cámara – ¡Listo, ya está… salen muy bien!

- ¡Oh, Naruto-kun eres el mejor! – Celebraba Ayame cuando vio la foto - ¡Eres tan guapo!

- Ayame, déjalo ya… de seguro interrumpimos una conversación privada – ordena Teuchi agarrando a su hija y separándola del rubio, al parecer no le gustó verla tan cerca de su mejor cliente – vamos Naruto, tu plato ya está listo.

El Uzumaki salió rápidamente de la parte trasera, se dirigió a su asiento otra vez y pidió un ramen de carne de vacuno. Iruka no había perdido el tiempo y ya se estaba comiendo el segundo plato. Cuando llegó el plato del rubio y este comenzó a comer los primeros fideos, se le acercó y dijo:

- Ahora que ya terminaste de juguetear con Ayame, hablemos en serio, creo saber porque Sasuke esta haciendo todo esto.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un fideo colgando de su boca.

- Sasuke está raptando a todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki repartidos por el mundo – explica el pelinegro en voz baja – se han reportado desapariciones por todos los territorios de la alianza, todos tenían las características especiales de tu clan.

- Y… ¿Cuáles serían? – pregunta el rubio que tenía una idea vaga de las que podrían llegar a ser.

- Pues, la más evidente es el pelo rojo, una cantidad de chacra fuera de lo común y una resistencia física impresionante – responde el Umino – Aunque tu eres rubio, tienes una cantidad de chacra que fácilmente triplica la de las personas comunes y una resistencia que deja a los miembros de elite como unos recién salidos de la academia.

- Y para que querrá Sasuke a los Uzumaki – pregunta nuevamente Naruto tragando una buena cantidad de fideos y sorbiendo con fuerza.

- Puede ser que esté interesado en sus cualidades fisiológicas innatas o por lo menos eso me comento Kakashi-san – dice Iruka que estaba terminando de tomarse el caldo del segundo tazón – será mejor que te cuides, ya que de seguro vendrá por ti.

Naruto comenzó a pensar en Sasuke y que incluso con años muerto seguía siendo una fuente interminable de problemas para él. ¿Cuántos Uzumaki podrían haber en el mundo?, si según su madre los pocos que quedaron se esparcieron por todas las naciones y ocultaron su identidad.

- Espera un segundo - pensó Naruto alarmado - yo no soy el único Uzumaki de Konoha.

- ¡KARIN! – Exclama el Uzumaki parándose de la silla para salir disparado del puesto – ¡Discúlpame Iruka-sensei, me tengo que ir, es urgente!

- ¿Quién es Karin y por qué te vas así? – pregunta el Umino extrañado, ya que quería charlar un rato más con Naruto aunque ya no tuviera más información que ofrecerle – Por lo menos dime para donde vas.

- ¡Yo no soy el único Uzumaki de Konoha! – gritó el rubio a la distancia – Tengo que avisarle.

Naruto corrió en dirección a la casa de su prima con la sola convicción de no dejar que nada malo le pasara, no volvería a perder a nadie, era lo único que se repetía en su mente. De hecho fue tal la angustia del rubio que activo su modo Rikudou para obtener más velocidad. La gente que lo veía pasar quedaba maravillada por la estela amarilla que se veía cuando se deslizaba por las calles de la aldea, era como si el rayo amarillo de Konoha estuviera más vivo que nunca.

Cuando por fin divisó su ex edificio pegó un gran salto para llegar directo a la ventana de la casa de Karin, pero esta vez si golpearía antes de entrar. Golpeó la ventana tres veces antes que la somnolienta cara de Karin apareciera tras ella, esta la abrió lentamente y dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres? No vez que casi me estaba quedando dormida.

- Toma todas tus cosas y vámonos a mi casa. Desde hoy vivirás conmigo – ordenó Naruto entrando de un salto por la ventana – No es algo que te pueda explicar ahora, pero lo haré cuando lleguemos.

Aunque la casa donde vivía no era muy acogedora y siempre quiso cambiarse, dudo profundamente de lo que dijo el rubio. También pensaba que si se lo estaba pidiendo así, tal vez tendría una razón realmente de peso para ser así de apresurado, pero igual era algo que por ahora tendría que rechazar.

- ¿No crees que te estas tomando esto de los primos un poco a pecho?, no crees que es un poco apresurado invitarme a vivir contigo – dice Karin con cara burlona y de incredulidad – gracias por la oferta, pero ¡no!... me gusta donde vivo.

- Pero Karin, es demasiado importante que vivas conmigo, de hecho conseguiré una casa más grande para los dos… con los contactos que tengo no creo que sea muy difícil – dice el rubio acelerado tratando de convencerla

– Es por tu propia seguridad, me llegó una información que no puedo no tomar en serio.

- Dime ahora y tal vez lo piense – exclama la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos incrédula.

- Sasuke está detrás de nosotros, está buscando a todos los Uzumaki de las naciones de la alianza – confiesa Naruto acercándose a su prima con la mirada gacha – Vine aquí cuando lo supe, es sólo que no quiero que nada te pase… recién llegaste a mi y no quiero que te vallas.

Al escuchar lo que su primo le dijo comenzó a temblar, lo último que quería era que Sasuke la atrapara, después de lo que había pasado hace dos años. Por otra parte, le estaba comenzando a agradar de una forma distinta Naruto, aunque ahora que sabía que eran familia la idea le repugnaba un poco. Esa personalidad que en un principio odio, ahora la encontraba tan tierna, era algo sin sentido. Estando a su lado se sentía tranquila, querida, aceptada, cosa que nunca sintió en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru. No lo entendía, ¿Cómo era posible que desarrollara ese tipo de sentimientos en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo?, tal vez porque era la primera persona con la creaba lazos en la aldea y ya no se sentía tan sola. Es eso, tenía que ser eso, no encontraba otra explicación.

- Entonces ayúdame a guardar las cosas que me quiero llevar – ordena Karin un poco sudorosa por lo que había pensado hace un momento – Pero ¿cuantas piezas tienes?

- Sólo una, pero tu la ocuparas mientras consigo una casa más grande – respondió Naruto que entraba en modo Rikudou de nuevo – Espérame aquí, comienza por mientras, iré por Sai para que nos ayude con sus aves de tinta.

- Excelente idea, no te demores mucho – grita la pelirroja cuando Naruto ya ni siquiera se veía a lo lejos – como si tuviera tantas cosas – se dijo para sí misma.

El resto del día Naruto, Sai y Karin estuvieron vaciando el departamento de la chica, lo único que dejaron fueron los viejos muebles, que según la Uzumaki, venían con la casa así que no podían hacer nada. Sai sugirió llevar la cama y hacer una pieza con dos camas en la casa del rubio, idea que Naruto no le hizo asco, pero la pelirroja se negó a dormir en la misma habitación con su primo.

Estuvieron todo él día limpiando la casa de Naruto, ya que nuevamente Karin hizo problemas con el desorden general del lugar. Hinata también vino a ayudar como había prometido, pero esta se quedo conversando con Sai todo el tiempo, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a Naruto, al parecer ya había comenzado con sus cosas y para él sería mejor mantenerse alejado de eso.

Cuando por fin terminaron, dejaron el lugar irreconocible, totalmente limpio. En la sala de estar habían instalado un sillón cama para que el rubio no tuviera que dormir tan mal todas las noches hasta que se cambiaran de nuevo. En el segundo piso, habían cambiado el cuarto de Naruto, para que Karin pudiera vivir allí, lo dejaron como un clásico cuarto de chica, sólo faltaban las fotos en las paredes y los peluches.

Al terminar despidieron a Sai y a Hinata y comenzaron a comer un poco de ramen del que Naruto guardaba en su despensa. Lo único que la pelirroja pensaba, mientras comía los fideos, era en lo buena idea que había sido venir a vivir junto a Naruto. Su cuarto era por lo menos dos veces más grande que el anterior, la casa era totalmente propiedad del rubio así que todo el dinero que pudiera obtener por sus misiones lo destinaria a los gastos de la casa y alguno que otro gustillo. Tal vez podría comenzar a ahorrar para en un futuro ayudar al Uzumaki con una casa aun más grande.

- ¿Me estoy proyectando con él?, esto es sólo temporal hasta que pase todo el tema de Sasuke -interrumpe sus pensamientos la pelirroja - Es mi primo, contrólate Karin, como si a él le gustaría vivir conmigo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta extrañado Naruto por las caras raras de Karin – Hace rato que te vez rara.

- No es nada, es que estar aquí me sacó de foco – miente la pelirroja mientras que bebía un poco de caldo – mejor será irse a dormir mañana será un día bastante aburrido, con todo lo del nombramiento y eso.

- Tienes razón – dice el rubio con la boca llena de fideos – Pero igual será divertido, es el primer nombramiento que veo, es algo nuevo para mí.

- Pues, para mi igual, pero no me causa nada en especial… ¿No será que todavía te pica por ser Hokage? – bromea la Uzumaki después de terminar con su ramen.

- Ya te dije que ese cargo no me interesa, es sólo un simbolismo, prefiero servir a la hoja de otras maneras – sonríe Naruto cuando agarraba las dos copas de ramen y las llevaba a la basura – Hasta mañana… Jeje – rio el Uzumaki por que nunca antes había vivido con nadie, se sentía lleno, algo raro de describir.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto muy temprano para ir a hablar con Shikamaru como le habían ordenado el día anterior. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a ver a Karin, ya que le dio un poco de mala espina hacerlo. Salió rápido de su casa directo a la torre del hokage, ahí el Nara le debía entregar el uniforme de ANBU para que se pudiera mesclar con la multitud y además de terminar la conversación pendiente de ayer. Aunque siempre encontró a los ANBUs los perritos falderos del hokage de turno, no podía negar que sus vestimentas eran demasiado geniales, sobre todo la mascara. Todo el resto del camino a donde Shikamaru se lo pasó pensando en que estilo de mascara le sentaría mejor, una con bigotes de zorro o tal vez una con orejas de zorro, sólo eran cosas sin sentido.

Al llegar no había ni siquiera veinte personas en toda la torre, "¿Cómo se le ocurre a este idiota citarme tan temprano?", se lamentaba Naruto mientras subía raudamente las escaleras para llegar al último piso donde estaba la oficina. La puerta estaba cerrada como de costumbre, pero eso al rubio no le importo y simplemente entró.

- ¡Eh, Shikamaru, llegué! – Saluda ruidosamente Naruto, pero sólo ve la cabeza de su amigo clavada en la mesa, al parecer el sueño le había ganado - ¡Despierta vago!

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunta el pelinegro somnoliento – Pero no te dije una hora antes de que los citara y haz llegado tres... Son las ocho de la mañana, ahora es cuando duermo, por favor vuelve más rato – ordena el Nara, pero se detiene un segundo al percatarse que la expresión de Naruto era diferente, era como si volviera a ver al Naruto que vio en el fin de la guerra. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no tendría que hacer nada, Karin ya había hablado con él - No, mejor no, dile a Shiho que te pase los trajes de los tres, te encargo ir a dejárselos a sus casas.

- ¡¿Qué?! Me haces salir de mi casa temprano para charlar y de pura flojera me mandas a hacer tus tareas como Hokage – se queja el rubio subiendo el tono apropósito para despertar más a Shikamaru.

- Anda, hazlo por mi, hoy es un día bastante problemático y no me gustaría hacer mucho – explica Shikamaru reclinándose en la acolchada silla de su escritorio – Por cierto, mañana estás invitado a la fiesta de celebración de mi acenso… no preguntes, fueron mis padres quienes insistieron.

- ¿Fiesta?, pero si esta apunto de pasar algo grande en el mundo y tu estás pensando en celebrar – dice Naruto extrañado, ya que siempre pensó que su amigo era una persona que pensaba muy bien las cosas que hacía y de hecho lo sigue asiendo.

- Si no acepto, la gente pensara que algo pasa, sería raro que mi acenso a Hokage y mi cumpleaños pasaran desapercibidos, la gente sospechara ¡Idiota!

– responde el pelinegro mofándose de la estupidez que acababa de cuestionar el Uzumaki - La cosa es mañana en la noche, es con pareja, así que por favor no intentes acercarte a la casa de los Hyuga… invita a alguien más.

- ¿Y a quien más invito? – pregunta el rubio con cara de que su mente estaba totalmente sin ninguna idea.

- A tu prima, a quien más – dice Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro – Ella estará encantada de ir contigo.

- ¿Pero como lo sabes? – exclama el Uzumaki desconcertado por lo que había dicho su amigo.

- Jajaja, sigues siendo un idiota Naruto – se ríe Shikamaru haciendo girar la silla para que quede en dirección al gran ventanal de la oficina – Ahora si no te molesta, vuelve a las una para que te diga lo que tienes que hacer, el nombramiento es a las tres en punto… Shiho debe estar haciendo sus cosas en la oficina del al lado, ella si sabe que a esta hora duermo.

Naruto caminó lento hacia la salida y pegó el mejor portazo que pudo dar. No pudo evitar lanzar una gran carcajada al oír como se caía Shikamaru de la silla donde estaba.

- Se lo tiene merecido por vago - pensó el rubio cuando entraba a la oficina continua a la de su amigo.

Esta estaba totalmente llena de libros y cosas raras, en un pequeño escritorio se encontraba la excéntrica ayudante de Shikamaru. Estaba toda rodeada de unos altos de hojas y cosas que, se supone, debía de hacer el Nara.

- ¡Ejem!, vengo a buscar los trajes de ANBUs para mis amigos y yo – dijo Naruto tratando de hacer que la rubia notara su presencia.

- Que bueno que viniste Naruto-kun, en esas bolsas hay tres atuendos de los que quieres – dice Shiho señalando unas bolsas que estaban en el suelo, al parecer traían sus propias mascaras lo que decepciono un poco al rubio – Espero que todo salga bien hoy, estoy un poco nerviosa por Shikamaru.

- No te preocupes, no creo que Sasuke sea tan tonto como para atacar hoy, el día en que la villa tendrá más seguridad de lo normal – dice Naruto tratando de animar a la muchacha – Además el ninja número uno de la aldea estará ahí.

- No lo digo por Sasuke… eso ya lo sé y también creo que no vendrá en un buen tiempo – explica la rubia cambiando de ánimos muy rápidamente – estoy preocupada porque, aunque no lo exprese, Shikamaru está muy nervioso por su nombramiento. Además no ha ido a ver al hijo de Azuma-san en una semana, lo que lo tiene más adicto a los cigarrillos que nunca.

- Eso explica algunas cosas – dice el Uzumaki pensativo – será mejor que vaya primero por Sai… Adiós Shiho, gracias.

- Gra… pero si ya se fue – dijo Shiho decepcionada ya que esperaba una charla un poco más larga con el Uzumaki.

Naruto no escuchó una sola palabra ya que se había ido corriendo al terminar de hablar. No se podía mentir, quería ver a Karin y pedirle que fuera con él. Le estaba agarrando un cariño inmenso a esa mujer, era algo así como su mejor amiga. Pero primero debía ir a dejar el traje a la casa de Sai, aunque pensándolo bien, este debía tener uno ya que fue miembro de raíz.

El rubio no tardó mucho en su primera misión, Sai era de los que se levantaba temprano todos los días, era una costumbre que aprendió en raíz, pero ahora sólo salía a dibujar. Este estaba parado en el techo de donde vivía, estaba dibujando la villa, sobre todo el monte que por esos días se estaba preparando la construcción de la cara de Shikamaru. A la distancia vio como Naruto se acercaba poco a poco a su casa y de un salto bajó, no sin antes dejar a un lado sus cuadernos y sus lápices.

- ¡Sai! – Gritó el rubio como siempre, muy ruidoso – te traje tu disfraz.

- ¡Oh, Naruto! Muchas gracias – dice Sai caminando al encuentro de su amigo – pero por qué vienes tan temprano, en dos horas más te habían dicho que fueras.

- Es que no podía seguir durmiendo y simplemente fui un poco antes – explica Naruto después de lanzarle la bolsa con todo el equipo – ¿Por qué no nos ponemos esto rápido en tu casa Sai?

- Pero Naruto, ¿que no te gustaba desnudarte cerca mio?, es acaso que estás superando esa tonta inseguridad tuya por tu …

- ¡Sai, creo que nunca dejaras ese tipo de bromas! – Grita Naruto furioso y frustrado por no poder hablar nada serio con el dibujante – Sólo era algo para que hagamos juntos, era sólo una invitación.

- Okey, acepto – dice Sai sonriendo.

Las bolsas tenían de todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Era tan así, que traían un tatuaje temporal de ANBU que después se pudría remover. "Shikamaru, tu si que no dejas nada al azar", pensaba Naruto mientras se desvestía junto a Sai. Era como si se fueran cumpliendo cada una de las estúpidas fantasías del rubio cada vez que se iba poniendo partes del traje.

Cuando termino de ponerse la clásica armadura blanca de los ANBUs, se miro a un largo espejo que tenía Sai en su dormitorio, no podía decir que se veía mal, tenía todo el aspecto de un ninja asesino (según él). Una leve sonrisa se dejó ver en el rostro del rubio, esa sensación de volver a jugar a los ninjas como cuando era un niño pequeño lo hacía olvidar todo lo que había vivido. "Quien iba a pensar que el mundo ninja fuera así", se dijo.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunta Naruto a Sai que estaba vestido entero hasta la mascara – Tu si que pareces un ANBU.

- ¿Será por qué soy uno? – Responde Sai con un tono bastante burlesco – Tú pareces un niño jugando a los ninjas.

- Esa es la idea, amargado – se burla de vuelta el Uzumaki mientras se ponía en la espalda una espada, lo que hizo que inmediatamente se acordara de Sasuke – Nunca me acomodarán las armas, no entiendo ¿Cómo es que pueden usar espadas o cosas así?

- Pues la mía es bastante portátil y siempre me ha sido muy útil – dice Sai tras la mascara apuntando a su espada que era bastante pequeña – Deberías ponerte la mascara, si sales a la calle sin ella, la gente sabrá quien eres y no servirá de nada el disfraz.

- Es que esperaba que pudiera elegir la mascara, esta no me gusta para nada – explica el rubio un poco desanimado con la mascara que le ahbía tocado en su mano – La tuya está genial, ¿podríamos cambiar?

- Emm, creo que te gustara algo que tengo para ti, es como un recuerdo – dice Sai acercándose a un baúl que estaba al lado de su cama, desde ahí sacó una mascara vieja muy cool ante los ojos de Naruto – Creo que aceptarás llevar mi vieja mascara de ANBU, tómalo como un regalo.

- ¿En serio? Pero, ¿Por qué la guardaste? – Preguntó Naruto impresionado por el obsequio – Es un poco raro viniendo de ti… te lo agradezco mucho – dice finalmente Naruto abrazando a su amigo y poniéndose la mascara.

Sai se sintió raro, era como si el abrazo de Naruto le causara daño. Se sentía totalmente avergonzado, era una emoción que nunca había experimentado, lo único que quería era que el Uzumaki se fuera. Las cosas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento eran demasiado para el dibujante que sólo se quedo pasmado.

- Lo sé, sólo me nació, acéptala por favor – dice Sai muy nervioso y comenzando a sudar – Ahora será mejor que te vayas.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te puso nervioso esto – dice el Uzumaki separándose un poco de su amigo con la mascara que le había obsequiado en la mano – Tranquilo, no pasa nada, dime lo que sea que te pase.

- ¡No es nada, ahora vete, no te quiero aquí! – grita Sai apuntando al rubio con su espada.

- Me voy… no te tienes que poner así – dice resignado Naruto.

- Adiós, Naruto-kun, te veo más rato - se despido Sai cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Karin aun dormía plácidamente para cuando Naruto volvió a la casa, ya era casi la hora de ir para reunirse con Shikamaru y la pelirroja no hacía ni la más mínima señal de que ya estuviera despertando. El rubio subió rápido por las escaleras, pensando que la chica ya se había levantado, entró al dormitorio y la encontró ahí. El Uzumaki miraba la cara que tenía Karin cuando estaba durmiendo, era tan pacifica, era como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de en cima.

- Creo que fue buena idea invitarla a vivir conmigo, no sólo por lo de Sasuke, si no para ayudarla a superar sus problemas - sentencio dejándole la bolsa con su ropa a los pies de la cama - Será mejor ir a preparar el desayuno.

Naruto estaba parado al lado del hervidor para cuando Karin apareció en la cocina. La chica no se había sacado aun el pijama, venía totalmente embobada rascándose los ojos y él pelo totalmente alborotado, la almohada se le marcaba a un lado de la cabeza. Ante los ojos del rubio verla así no era para nada femenino, pero realmente no le importó mucho. Después de convivir tanto tiempo con Sakura, eso no era nada.

Karin era lo opuesto a Hinata, era como si ahora estuviera con el lado opuesto de la moneda, lo primero que hacía Hinata en la mañana era levantarse rápido para que él no la viera en esas fachas, era una señorita en todo sentido, se notaba toda la crianza Hyuga en esa mujer. Pero, ante los ojos de Naruto, eso era bastante irreal, ya que nunca le molestó ver a nadie así y menos a la mujer de la que estaba tan enamorado. De hecho le gustó más la actitud de Karin, es como más autentica, a veces la consideraba como una copia femenina de él mismo y eso lo espantaba un poco.

De a poco, la pelirroja fue volteando la cabeza para encontrarse con Naruto que estaba ahí parado con el traje ANBU puesto y sin mascara.

- Pero que mal se ve - pensó Karin al ver a su primo con eso puesto, de inmediato agarró una de las tostadas que Naruto había dejado en la mesa y le unto mantequilla, llenó un vaso con jugo y se partió rumbo a su cuarto.

Naruto quedó totalmente pasmado en la cocina al ver a Karin así, nunca esperó esa salida.

- ¡¿Qué carajo fue eso?! - pensó el rubio, al tiempo que veía a Karin subir lentamente las escaleras. Al parecer se había despertado del puro hambre que sentía.

Ya eran las doce y media y Karin recién se había metido al baño para tomar una ducha, la cual demoró, obviamente, unos veinte minutos. A eso de las una, a la hora que Shikamaru les dijo que debían estar en la torre, Karin recién bajo las escaleras con su traje puesto.

- ¿Qué haces pasmado ahí?, ¡vámonos rápido! – Exclama Karin con una sonrisa en el rostro – Diremos que fue tu culpa que llegásemos tarde, Shikamaru nunca te dice nada.

- ¿¡EH!? ¿Me estas cargando con esto? – Pregunta Naruto empezando a enfadarse – Pero si yo ya vi a Shikamaru hoy, así que mi culpa no es.

- Narutín, no te pongas así, son sólo bromas– explica la Uzumaki mirando al rubio con cara burlesca.

- Mmm, da igual… Oye, tengo algo que decirte antes que vayamos a cualquier parte – dice Naruto con la cabeza gacha y un poco rojo – Bueno, veras… Shikamaru me dijo que mañana… Pues, me dijo que mañana… haría una…

- Suéltalo ya, no seas tan miedoso, si no creo que sea tan terrible – dijo Karin acercándose hasta el rubio para mirarle la cara - ¿Por qué estás rojo?

- Es sólo que no entiendo ¿Por qué me pongo rojo aquí en la villa, si esto ya lo he hecho antes en mi viaje? – Dice Naruto enfadado – Es sólo que Shikamaru…

Entonces Karin lo toma del mentón, le sube la cabeza y lo mirada directo a los ojos.

- Shikamaru ¿Qué? – pregunta la pelirroja muy seria calvando su mirada en Naruto – Y dilo de una vez que se nos hace tarde.

- ¡¿QUIERES SER MI PAREJA EN LA FIESTA DE CELEBRACIÓN DEL NOMBRAMIENTO DE SHIKAMARU!? – grita Naruto totalmente cohibido.

El Uzumaki seguía sin entender por qué le costaba tanto hablar de estas cosas con la gente de la villa siendo que en sus viajes estuvo con hartas chicas diferentes.

Karin quedó muda, nunca pensó que la elegiría a ella por sobre Hinata, eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

- Supongo, que… ¿Si? – Dice Karin vacilante – Pero, ¿Por qué a mi?...

- No sé, me caes bien – responde Naruto, obviamente mintiendo, él quería invitar a Hinata – es todo, mejor vamos.

Ya era casi la hora y todo estaba listo para la ceremonia. Sobre la nueva torre del hokage habían instalado una especie de tarima con hartas sillas bastante bonitas donde, se supone, irían todos los viejujos y autoridades importantes. Al lado de esta había un estrado con el símbolo de la hoja al frente y un pequeño microfono para que los veteranos de guerra dieran algunos discursos y cosas por el estilo.

La gran mayoría de la gente de la villa estaba ahí, todos reunidos con la mirada alzada hacía la sima de la torre expectantes para ver al nuevo Hokage alzarse. Naruto estaba sólo en un árbol bastante alto cercano al lugar desde donde tenía una buena visión de todo el lugar.

- ¿Cómo me sentiría si fuera yo él que se estuviera a punto de convertir en Hokage? - pensaba el rubio con un kunai en la mano - ¿Qué me dirías si me vieras ahora Ero-sennin?, te decepcionarías o entenderías mi decisión… ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar?... ¿Aceptar a Sasuke como lo hice fue un error?.

Lejos de ahí, mesclado con el público se encontraba Sai. El dibujante no le importaba demasiado lo que iba a pasar en un rato más, en lo único que pensaba era en su pequeño encuentro con Naruto en la mañana. ¿Por qué había actuado así con su mejor amigo?, tal vez se sintió invadido, de hecho no podía recordar cuando había entrado alguien que no sea de raíz a su casa.

- Debería disculparme con Naruto después que acabe esto - se dijo mientras se acercaba de a poco al estrado donde en minutos nada más aparecería Shikamaru.

La ceremonia comenzó y no pasaba nada, los veteranos fueron saliendo a dar discursos sobre las grandes hazañas de Shikamaru en la guerra, de como acabo con Hidan un miembro de Akatsuki sin ayuda. Con cada discurso que pasaba como que la gente se iba convenciendo de que el Nara debía ser el hokage y que era la mejor opción. Desde el árbol Naruto escuchaba cada palabra que iban saliendo por los altavoces y con una sonrisa pensaba en lo pequeño que se veía Shikamaru ante los logros suyos, hasta Sasuke podía haber sido hokage. De pronto una voz entró por sus oídos y lo dejó estupefacto, era Shikamaru quien estaba hablando.

- El nunca hace este tipo de cosas - pensó Naruto agarrándose la cabeza.

- Antes que todo quiero agradecer a todos por compartir este día conmigo, estoy muy feliz de que me hayan elegido a mi por sobre otros para tomar esta responsabilidad… realmente muchas gracias a todos – comenzó Shikamaru lentamente su discurso hecho un estropajo por lo nervioso que estaba.

- Deseo partir este pequeño discurso o lo que sea, diciendo que esto es realmente muy problemático para mi y que no se me dan para nada estas cosas – unas pequeñas risas se escucharon entre el publico.

- Debo confesar que en mi primera misión como Chunin, fallé… el rescate de un compañero. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de una persona bastante importante para mí, bueno, para todos a estas alturas… Cuando volví a la villa pensé en dejar de ser un shinobi porque creí que no estaba listo para ver morir a mis amigos, pensé que realmente no estaba hecho para esto… pero alguien me dijo que mis amigos iban a seguir saliendo en misiones y que se seguirían exponiendo a los peligros, pero esa vez sería diferente… yo no estaría ahí para protegerlos y ahí recién comencé a entender mi misión – el silencio de la gente era total, todos estaban expectantes a lo que tenía para decirles el pelinegro - Ahora es lo mismo… yo estoy aquí por que la aldea de la hoja es lo más importante para mi, por que el viejo más genial que he conocido en mi vida me dejó una misión y no le pienso fallar… no pienso dejar que el rey muera… estoy aquí para asegurar que habrá un mañana para todos los habitantes de esta villa – Shikamaru hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando, tomó un poco de y continuó – Pero antes de que aplaudan o hagan cualquier cosa… quiero que se premie al verdadero héroe detrás de todo… al que no se detuvo nunca aunque tuviera todo en contra, al que le ganó al destino, él que nos salvó de la oscuridad, él que nos dio una luz de esperanza cuando todo estaba perdido… creo que todos saben a quién me refiero… para mi, él era el perfecto candidato para este trabajo y yo no dudaría ni un segundo en estar donde están ustedes si sé que él era el que protegería a nuestro rey… este humilde ninja quiere que se le de el premio que se merece de parte de toda la aldea… Naruto Uzumaki, quiero que si estás escuchando recibas este caluroso aplauso...

El estruendo casi hizo caer al rubio del árbol donde se encontraba, la gente estuvo por lo menos tres minutos aplaudiendo de pie, todo ese cariño dejó helado al Uzumaki.

- Maldito Shikamaru me hiciste llorar - se dijo Naruto cuando por debajo de la mascara se deslizaba una pequeña lagrima.

No quiso seguir oyendo, estaba todo dicho, ese día se le quedaría grabado a fuego en su corazón, como el día en que la villa le dio un regalo a él, el día que la villa lo protegió de su propia oscuridad. Lo último que escucho antes de que su mente se cerrara totalmente fue:

- Shikamaru Nara, yo, por el poder que se me ha otorgado, te nombro Rokudaime Hokage


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**: _**Una relación compleja**_

Karin había estado todo el día pensando en que carajo ponerse para la fiesta de esa noche, se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo para tratar de convencerse a si misma de que se veía bien, pero sólo la calmaría la aprobación de alguien en especial, sólo a alguien le creería que se veía bonita. Ese alguien estaba plácidamente sentado en su sillón cama, estaba pensando en lo raro que se sentía con la ropa que Karin le había dicho que se pusiera.

- Estoy aburrido de esperar, ya baja de una vez, con lo que te pongas te veras bien - pensaba mientras clavaba Shurikens en el techo - Además me estoy muriendo de hambre… espero que la comida este buena.

Pasado un rato Karin bajo y se dirigió a donde estaba el rubio, el Uzumaki quedó clavado en la silueta de su prima.

- Me cago en la puta, Karin te vez increíble - se dijo Naruto que estaba totalmente atontado con las imágenes que le entregaban sus ojos.

La chica se dio cuenta inmediatamente que era inspeccionada con la mirada y se sonrojo, pero sólo un poco, no quería que Naruto lo notase.

- Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo? – Pegunta la pelirroja aunque supiera la respuesta, la expresión de su primo le decía todo – ¿Qué dices me queda todo bien?

- Perfecto, te ves hermosa, creo que los impresionaras a todos – responde el rubio sin dejar de mirar de arriba abajo a la Uzumaki – Hasta podrías flechar a alguien, ¿Quién sabe?

- ¡Idiota!, sólo voy a esta fiesta porque tú me lo pediste, de lo contrario no iría – exclama Karin haciéndose la enfadada, al único que quería impresionar ya lo había hecho – Mejor vámonos, que se nos hace una costumbre llegar tarde a todo.

- Esa es tu culpa, no la mía – se defiende Naruto ante las palabras de la pelirroja – Siempre te levantas tarde y soy yo el que te tiene que estar esperando.

- ¡Dices algo más y me voy de tu casa! – bromea Karin mirando de reojo al rubio y sonriéndole, este le devuelve una sonrisa de complicidad.

Naruto y Karin en poco tiempo se había convertido en los mejores amigos, era como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Por parte del Uzumaki, se sentía como un niño. Era como cuando ibas a un parque y conocías a alguien, comenzabas a jugar y en cinco minutos eran los mejores amigos. Para la pelirroja era un tanto diferente la situación porque ella estaba creando sentimientos un tanto diferentes a los que el rubio tenía hacía ella.

El lugar donde se iba a realizar la fiesta era el salón donde el clan Nara realizaba sus reuniones, de hecho no era muy grande, pero para la gente que estaba llegando alcanzaría perfectamente. Cuando los Uzumaki llegaron a la fiesta se encontraron con una gran cantidad de invitados, más de los que jamás se imaginaron, pero aun así el lugar era suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos.

Lo primero era encontrar su mesa, ya que para comenzar habría una cena. Naruto comenzó a buscar la invitación que Shikamaru le había dado después de su nombramiento. Karin lo notó de inmediato y sacó la tarjeta desde su ropa, ella se la había sacado mientras se duchaba. "Mesa 3" decía la tarjeta, era la que estaba cercana a la mesa donde el Nara estaba, tal vez los puso ahí como una medida de seguridad. Naruto sólo pensaba en lo calculador que era su amigo, ni siquiera en una fiesta en su nombre bajaba la guardia.

Ya sentados en su mesa notaron que había nombres puestos en cada asiento así que no dudaron y revisaron para saber quienes estarían sentados junto a ellos. Para su sorpresa eran altos mandos de la hoja, era gente de los puestos más importantes de la villa.

- ¿Por qué me pusiste con los vejestorios?, ¿Acaso esto es un castigo por lo de Hinata? - pensó el Uzumaki, pero Karin ya tenía una teoría al respecto.

La muchacha captó inmediatamente que la distribución de las mesas era hecha apropósito, Naruto sería el guardaespaldas de los vejestorios de la aldea. En las mesas contiguas era la misma historia, en la mesa cuatro estaba Kakashi junto a Kurenai rodeados de mandatarios de Kumo que habían sido invitados por pura cordialidad, entre ellos estaba la chica pelirroja que una vez le había dado una golpiza al rubio. En la mesa cinco se encontraban Neji junto a Hinata conversando con la delegación que vino desde Kiri. En la mesa seis estaban ahí sentados plácidamente Sai e Ino, la rubia acomodada en el hombro del dibujante. La nieta del viejo Ooniki estaba ahí encabezando la delegación de su aldea. La mesa siete, que en principio era la mesa de Suna, estaba casi llena, sólo faltaba una persona. Entre los que estaban ahí, Naruto noto la presencia de Lee junto a Ten-Ten.

- Mira cejitas, así que ahí jugaste… y pensar que en eso le ganarías a Neji - pensó el Uzumaki que también estaba mirando las demás mesas.

En la mesa ocho estaban los samuráis encabezados por Mifune, todos con sus tradicionales y muy elegantes trajes. En ese lugar se encontraba Chouji junto a una chica que Karin nunca había visto (Naruto tampoco). De la mesa nueve hasta la quince que era el número total, había sólo familiares de Shikamaru y shinobis de la aldea.

Después de la profunda revisión Karin llegó a la conclusión de que Shikamaru había puesto en cada mesa un ninja de elite de su confianza para que cuidara de los demás integrantes, esto lo incluía a él mismo en la mesa uno, donde estaba junto a sus padres, su asistente y los dos ancianos consejeros de la aldea.

- Muy inteligente, Shikamaru - pensó la Uzumaki.

En ese momento se percato que entraba al salón un invitado bastante especial, Gaara, el Kazekage de Sunagakure. Aun tenía algunos vendajes y se le veía un poco cansado, tal vez venía a hacer acto de presencia sólo por la comida. Naruto se paró de su asiento para ir a saludarlo. Karin sólo lo miraba detenidamente, se detenía a analizar todo, si ella no podía ayudar a su primo en el combate lo haría en donde mejor se le daban las cosas.

- ¡Gaara! – Saluda Naruto mientras se acercaba corriendo - ¡Que bueno que hayas salido del hospital!, ¿Cómo va la recuperación de Gai-sensei, ya está mejor?

- Naruto, nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar – dice Gaara muy serio – Pero ahora no es el momento, mejor lo dejamos para después.

- Okey, pero ¿Cuándo? – pregunta el Uzumaki entendiendo que este no era el lugar idóneo para tener ese tipo de charlas – Pero respóndeme algo, ¿Qué pasara con tu villa?

- Mi villa está en ruinas, la poca gente que se salvo debió haber huido – responde el pelirrojo en su expresión clásica – La próxima semana volveré a Suna, cuando el Amaterasu se haya extinguido, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi villa… tengo el presentimiento que todavía hay gente con vida.

- Entonces lo dejaremos para después – dice el rubio volteándose para volver a su mesa – No te vayas sin que hayamos hablado… creo que tendrás que volver a sellar el Shukaku en ti, no queda otra opción.

- Si, ya lo tengo decidido, hoy hablaré con Shikamaru para que de aviso a Killer Bee, después de ir a Suna viajaré hasta Kumo – explica el Kazekage muy resignado a la idea de volver a ser Jinchuuriki.

- Que mejor que un Jinchuuriki que ya fue entrenado – dice Naruto un poco pensando en Bee, al pobre le llegarían seis alumnos al mismo tiempo – Te dejaré esa tarea a ti… serás tu el que elija a tu sucesor.

- Dalo por hecho, pero ¿Ya tienes a todos los niños? – Pregunta Gaara – Hasta donde yo se no se te tenía permitido volver hasta que terminaras tu misión.

- No, me falta uno – dice el Uzumaki aun de espalda a su amigo – me falta el nuevo Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

- ¿Nadie en Konoha es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar tal presión? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Me temo que esto es un poco más complicado… sólo alguien con genes Uzumaki es compatible con el Kyuubi – responde Naruto en voz muy baja – Y hasta donde yo sé, sólo hay dos personas de mi clan aquí en la villa.

- ¿Dos?, ¿Y quién es la otra? – Pregunta nuevamente el Kazekage confundido – No me digas que…

- Así es, mi pareja de hoy… su nombre es Karin… Karin Uzumaki – responde el rubio con voz calmada – así que tendré que esperar a que ella tenga un hijo o algo por el estilo para poder sellar al Kyuubi en su interior.

- Eso será un verdadero problema – dice Gaara que había sacado su invitación para ver cual era su mesa – Mejor será que me siente, esta conversación la continuaremos otro día.

Naruto volvió a donde estaba Karin, con la sola misión de tener que contarle sobre lo del futuro Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. El rubio miró a su prima con cara de compasión, decirle a alguien que su hijo estaba destinado a cargar tal peso por el resto de su vida era algo realmente muy difícil y comprendería totalmente si es que se niega. Ya sentado a su lado Naruto tomó las manos de su prima, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Karin, creo que no fui lo suficientemente sincero contigo… hay otros motivos por los cuales te invité a vivir conmigo... creo que estás enterada de que me fui dos años a buscar a los nuevos Jinchuuriki... Pues, aun no encuentro a uno… el que deba contener al Kyuubi.

- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunta Karin extrañada por el tema que había sacado su primo.

- Es que, todos los Jinchuuriki que ha tenido el Kyuubi hasta ahora han cumplido con un requisito especial – responde el rubio un tanto temeroso por la reacción que podía llegar a tener la Uzumaki – Todos han sido del clan Uzumaki… sólo nosotros tenemos la capacidad innata para aguantar tal poder.

- Ya veo… quieres decir que… - dice la pelirroja empezando a comprender para donde iba el rubio – No crees que es un poco atrevido pedirme algo así.

- ¿Cómo?, atrevido nada, es algo necesario – responde el rubio un poco extrañado por la reacción de Karin.

- Si lo sé, es la única manera – dice la pelirroja muy sonrojada.

- ¡Que bueno que te lo tomes así! – Se alegra Naruto porque pensaba que esto sería más difícil – Entonces, ¿No te opondrías?

- Claro que no… si es la única salida – dijo Karin, lo que hizo que Naruto la abrazara fuertemente – Y ¿Cuando te gustaría que pasara?

- Cuando tenga que pasar, no estoy muy apurado – responde Naruto aun abrazando a su prima.

- Si, creo que tienes razón, es algo que se tiene que dar naturalmente – dice la Uzumaki que le devuelve el abrazo al rubio – Pero, me gustaría que fuera lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Ah!, pero que cosas dices, no te estoy pidiendo que corras por ello… tómatelo con calma, todo pasara en su momento – aconseja el rubio a su sonrojada prima, nunca le pediría que corra para conseguir novio y tener un hijo – Deberías ir con calma en ese tipo de cosas.

- Es que no lo entiendes Naruto, tu…

Antes que Karin dijera una sola palabra se escucha un sonido de copa que indicaba que era la hora de comenzar con todo, en lo que estaban conversando ya habían llegado el resto de los invitados. El padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara, comenzó diciendo unas palabras muy emotivas sobre su hijo, el orgullo del clan Nara como lo tituló. Al terminar su amago de discurso y que los aplausos inundaran el lugar, una cantidad de mozos entraron con platos en las manos y los sirvieron a todos los presentes. Lo que sorprendió al rubio fue que justo el suyo era un tazón de ramen, cuando se le fue la impresión lo primero que hizo fue mirar por arriba de todos los invitados, todos muy concentrados en sus platos, a Shikamaru que ya lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa de las que pone él, esas que cree que se ven cool.

Terminada la comida los invitados de más edad se empezaron a retirar, pero no sin antes ir a felicitar al Nara. Para los más jóvenes se había improvisado una pista de baile al retirar algunas de las mesas que estaban en el medio del salón.

- Nadie dijo que tendría que bailar - pensó el rubio cuando comenzó a sonar uno de los temas que esta más de moda en esos tiempos.

Karin miraba atentamente al Uzumaki como diciéndole con los ojos que lo único que quería era salir a moverse.

Aburrida de que el rubio se hiciera el tonto con respecto al tema, se paró, tomó la mano de Naruto y lo guio a través de toda la gente para ir directamente a saludar a Shikamaru que se encontraba junto a su asistente en una de las mesas principales.

- Felicitaciones Shikamaru – dijo Karin que se acercaba rápidamente a la mesa junto al Uzumaki – Creo que lo harás de lo mejor.

- Gracias Karin, pero creo que me tocó fácil – responde el Nara cuando le estiraba la mano a Naruto para saludarlo – Contigo cerca Naruto, no tenemos nada que temer.

- Es cierto Naruto-kun, eres de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia de Konoha, contigo será suficiente para que nadie siquiera piense en atacar la villa – dice Shiho sonriendo.

- Ustedes me alagan mucho, pero creo que contigo Shikamaru, será más que suficiente – dice Naruto tratando de hacerse el modesto – Yo también te felicito… Antes que se me olvide, gran discurso el del otro día… casi me haces llorar – miente finalmente, ya que si lo había hecho llorar.

- Jajaja, no te pongas así, tu no eres de los llorones – bromea el pelinegro sin saber la verdad del tema – Hey, ustedes dos se ven realmente bien… Naruto, por fin te sacaste tu polerón naranjo con negro, ya estaba bastante pasado de modas… Y tu Karin, te ves muy hermosa, eso que llevas te sienta de maravilla.

Inmediatamente los Uzumaki se miraron el uno al otro muy rojos, como no aceptando los halagos del Nara. Karin también pensaba eso sobre Naruto, se veía muy apuesto. La pelirroja no paraba de mirarlo de arriba abajo con unos ojos que dejaban en claro las intenciones perversa que tenia. Shikamaru, tan analítico como siempre, notó que Karin no sentía al Uzumaki como un primo, si no que como algo totalmente diferente y creyó que merecía una ayuda, pero no sin antes consultar con Shiho si sus elucubraciones eran correctas.

- Oye Shiho, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Le susurra el Nara en el oído a la rubia - ¿Crees que a Karin le guste Naruto?

- Pero qué cosas dices… acoso lo dudas – responde Shiho con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro - ¿Acaso quieres ayudar a Karin?

- Tan aguda como siempre… por eso te elegí como mi asistente – dice el pelinegro que ya se separaba de su asistente para mirar a la parejita que aun se miraban el uno al otro - ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Por qué no vamos a estirar las piernas a la pista?

La música seguía y el lugar se había repletado de gente, todos bailaban. Naruto miró a Shikamaru con una mirada asesina, al rubio no le gustaba para nada la idea de salir a bailar con Karin, ya que obviamente el Nara bailaría con su asistente.

- Desde cuando te gustan estas cosas Shikamaru o es que acaso sólo me estas cargando un poco - pensaba Naruto.

Karin no dudó y tomó a su primo de la mano y lo llevó al medio del salón. Shiho, que secretamente guardaba sentimientos hacía Shikamaru, aprovecho el momento para tratar de hacer su movimiento.

- Te haz dado cuenta en un segundo de lo que siente Karin y en años que me conoces ni sospechas que me gustas - pensaba la rubia mientras que de un ala llevaba a Shikamaru tras los pasos de los Uzumaki.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar, la música más movida fue remplazada por lentos más apretados. Sólo quedaban bailando las parejas o los que estaban tratando de no irse con las manos vacías por decirlo de alguna forma. Los borrachos de siempre estaban todos agolpados en una improvisada barra que habían instalado a un costado del salón, todos ya en las últimas. Muchos de los amigos de Naruto se habían ido, como por ejemplo Kakashi que había ido a dejar a Kurenai temprano a su casa y Gaara que volvió al cuarto que le habían conseguido mientras se quedaba en la villa. Aunque el Uzumaki estaba convencido que Neji con Hinata se irían rápidamente del lugar, para su sorpresa y de todos, se quedaron hasta las últimas, de hecho aun estaba bailando. Naruto no podía ocultar que le molestaba un poco, pero trató de mirar para otro lado.

- Hinata es libre de hacer lo que quiera y yo no soy nadie para decirle nada - era lo único que se decía.

Alejados de todos, en un rincón, estaban Chouji y su pareja besándose. Naruto, al ver esto, sintió una tremenda alegría por su amigo, ya que siempre estuvo acomplejado por su apariencia y nunca se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en si mismo.

- Hasta que lo conseguiste Chouji - fue lo que le nació mientras presenciaba la escena.

Después del cuarto baile, Shikamaru y Shiho se habían desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro, la broma le había salido al revés y en ese preciso momento debía de estar pagando por lo que hizo. Sai e Ino, tampoco estaban, de hecho nunca los vio desde que sonó la primera canción, para algunos cuando nace la necesidad no se le puede hacer a un lado.

Naruto bajó un poco la mirada y vio a Karin que solamente se dejaba llevar por la música, muy apegada a él, demasiado de hecho. Cuando el Uzumaki menos se lo esperó, las manos de la pelirroja subieron para posarse alrededor de su cuello. Lo que hizo que se estremeciera por completo fue que no sólo hizo eso con sus manos, si no que levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

- Karin, ¿Qué mierda haces? - era lo que pensaba Naruto mientras los rojos ojos de la Uzumaki se posaban en los suyos.

Naruto cerró los ojos para pensar un momento, pero apareció en frente del zorro, este estaba recostado y lo miraba con la mirada de siempre de siempre.

- Naruto, ¿qué acaso eres tonto? – Dijo Kurama tranquilamente dentro de la mente del Uzumaki – A esa chica le gustas y tu pensando en todas esas estupideces.

- Cómo le voy a gustar a mi prima, zorro idiota – exclama Naruto incrédulo ante las palabras del Kyuubi – Y además, la conozco de hace unas semanas solamente.

- Y eso qué – dice el zorro – ¿Acaso Sakura no te gustó desde el primer día?, por qué piensas que con ella puede ser diferente.

- Agh, esa te la doy, pero ella… no puedo – se cuestionaba el rubio cerrando los puños con fuerza - ¿Qué pasa si yo no le gusto como dices y nuestra amistad termina aquí?

- Hazme caso, le gustas, hasta el hokage se dio cuenta… ¿Por qué crees que vino a bailar? – explica Kurama.

- Y Hinata, ella es la que me gusta realmente – grita el rubio apretando los puños con aun más fuerza - ¿Qué pasa si me ve?

- Acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo que ahora no eran nada y que cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quiere – dice el Kyuubi haciendo que Naruto reflexionase sobre la posibilidad de que Hinata finalmente se decidiera de respetar a Kiba y buscar otros caminos, el quedaría sin nada – Si no me crees, es mejor que abras los ojos y lo veas tu mismo.

Dicho lo último Naruto abrió lentamente lo ojos y vio los de Karin, estos estaban clavados en su rostro.

- No me jodas, Karin, esto es muy difícil para mi - pensaba Naruto cuando se percato que ya estaban llegando al final de la fiesta, ya que avisaron por los alto parlantes que esta era la última canción.

Hinata y Neji se habían ido hace poco y quedaban contadas parejas en la pista de baile, lo que hacía más peligrosos que este intentara cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y si la beso? - se dijo el rubio - Todavía tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por Karin.

En efecto, lo que había vivido hace unos días con Hinata lo había hecho olvidar lo que sintió en la posada cuando fueron en busca de Sakura.

- Tienes razón, le gusto – dice Naruto de nuevo hablando con el zorro – Pero, no estoy seguro… Hinata está aun en mi corazón.

- Mmm… tienes que dejar de pensar siempre en los demás y buscar tu propia felicidad de vez en cuando – dice Kurama con un poco de compasión por su Jinchuuriki – siempre estás tan segado por tus amigos.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… mis amigos son lo más importante para mi – grita Naruto molesto otra vez – No me vengas con eso de que tengo que dejarlos de lado.

- No es eso… A ver, que pasaría si finalmente te quedaras con Hinata… ¿Eso te hará feliz? – dice el Kyuubi sorprendiendo al rubio – Sólo haz tenido una novia… recuerda eso… eres lo suficientemente joven como para experimentar mucho todavía… no seas como Kushina que se quedo de una con Minato.

- Oye zorro imbécil… ¡No hables de mis padres! – Exclama Naruto enfadado – Y de que te las das ahora… ¿Doctor corazón?

- Si te contara todas las cosas que vi con Kushina… Te vi nacer, literalmente… así que guarda silencio mocoso – dice Kurama extrañamente tranquilo – Si quieres sigue mi consejo… a veces hace falta buscar tu propia felicidad.

- Mmm… mi propia felicidad – dice Naruto bajando la cabeza – Lo haré, pero si esto sale mal… no te dejaré salir en un muy largo tiempo.

- No me lo agradezcas después – se burla el zorro que asumía postura de siesta.

Ya totalmente convencido de que lo haría, Naruto lentamente fue acercando su boca a la de su prima, la pelirroja captó el mensaje al instante y también hizo lo mismo. Todo se puso en silencio para le rubio, sólo estaban Karin y él.

- De hoy no pasa, creo que al fin sabré ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento? - se dijo el Uzumaki antes de que cerrara los ojos.

Entonces los sintió, los suaves labios de Karin acariciando los suyos, era un beso totalmente diferente a los que recibió en sus viajes, este era más parecido a los que Hinata le daba cuando comenzaron a salir.

- Esto… esto… hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así - pensaba Naruto mientras su lengua se juntaba con la de la pelirroja - Mierda esto esta de otro mundo… besa mejor que Hinata, realmente me está gustando mucho.

El beso no paraba, la canción había parado hace unos minutos y las otras parejas ya habían ido a buscar sus cosas a las mesas para irse. Se habían quedado solos ahí parados, todos los presentes quedaron choqueados al ver algo así.

- Pero sí es Naruto-kun – dice Lee a Ten-Ten, que también habían desaparecido - ¿Quién diría que olvidaría algún día a Hinata-san?

- Y que lo digas… tal vez sólo se aburrió de esperar – comenta Ten-Ten cuando vio a Sai e Ino aparecer de la mano – Pensé que ustedes se habían ido.

- Jajaja, no seas tonta, sólo fuimos a pasar el rato – dice la Yamanaka con una sonrisa perversa mientras Sai se sonrojaba un poco, cosa rara en él - ¿Pero si ese no es Naruto?

- Exacto, está en plena faena con Karin – bromea Lee que se servía un poco de jugo – Espero que Hinata se haya ido, no me gustaría ver la que se armaría si descubriera a su Naruto-kun con otra chica.

- Por lo que sé, ella fue la que terminó con él, pienso que está en todo su derecho – dice Ino apoyando la actitud del Uzumaki – Si yo fuera él haría lo mismo… no mal entiendas Sai, pero es la verdad.

- Creo que tienes razón Ino, pero hacerlo aquí tan a la vista de todos ¿No lo encuentran muy osado? – comenta Ten-Ten, que se había acomodado en el hombro de Lee – Espero, como dijiste Lee, no vuelva Hinata, no me gustaría que se sienta mal por Naruto.

Los amigos del rubio siguieron conversando sin darse cuenta que estaban a un lado del bolso de la Hyuga.

Karin estaba en las nubes, los labios de su primo eran tan deliciosos como nunca se los imaginó (cosa que ya había hecho unas cuantas veces). Después de unos cinco minutos de beso, ambos se separaron muy suavemente, a Naruto ya se le había olvidado todo el royo que tenía con Hinata, sólo pensaba en lo genial que había resultado la idea del beso.

- Kurama eres el puto amo - pensaba mientras sujetaba a Karin fuerte de la cintura, pero para él no fue para nada concluyente.

Karin, por su parte, quería seguir con esto así que abrazó al rubio y le susurro al oído un claro y tierno "Me gustas".

Hinata estaba llorando, se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de donde se realizaba la fiesta, Neji la consolaba sobándole la espalda y se preguntaba una y otra vez de por qué no había sido él el que buscara con el Byakugan la bolsa que se le había quedado a su prima.

- Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero creo que Naruto ya tomó su decisión – dijo Neji que seguía tratando de calmar – No deberías culparte, cada uno es libre de elegir a quien desee.

- Esto es mi culpa… siempre arruino todo, aquel día estaba segura que le gustaba… ¿Por qué los hombres son así? – lloraba la pelinegra que no encontraba consuelo en los brazos del Neji – Esa chica, desde que fui a ayudar a Naruto a su casa la noté rara… debí haber hecho algo.

- Tal vez sólo le robo un beso… Naruto no es de esa clase de personas – trataba el Hyuga de buscar escusas a lo que había visto su prima – A lo mejor es todo un gran mal entendido.

- ¡No!, su flujo de chacra estaba calmado… lo estaba disfrutando… Neji… snif, snif… Todos los hombres son iguales – decía Hinata entre gemidos de angustia.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Neji impresionado por lo que le estaban diciendo – Naruto-kun…

El Hyuga comenzó a sentir un fuerte odio hacia el rubio, por su culpa su prima estaba así, lo haría pagar como fuera.

Naruto y Karin salían junto a todos sus amigos del salón donde se había realizado la fiesta. Todos se habían percatado de que a Hinata se le había quedado el bolso y decidieron tomarlo para devolvérselo después. Todo parecía bien hasta que aparecieron Neji y Hinata, esta todavía con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Lo primero que Naruto pensó se hizo realidad, lo que nunca creyó posible, pasó. Hinata corrió al encuentro del grupo de jóvenes, más exactamente al encuentro del rubio. Cuando estuvo frente él, la sola expresión de no entender lo que le pasaba que tenía Naruto hizo que la Hyuga se enfureciera completamente. Alzó la mano y golpeó el incrédulo rostro del Uzumaki que lo único que hizo fue tomarse la cara en la parte donde recibió la cachetada.

- ¡No me vuelvas a hablar nunca!, ¡No te me acerques más!, ¡No te quiero volver a ver! – Gritaba Hinata ante las miradas de todos sus amigos - ¡Te odio!… ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto no reaccionaba, estaba chocado, nunca había visto a su querida Hinata en ese estado.

- ¿Me habrá visto? - era lo único que su mente podía pensar.

- Espera Hinata, te puedo explicar todo – dice el rubio cuando volvió un poco en si – No te vayas por favor.

Neji apareció como un relámpago frente del Uzumaki, lo miró y le dijo:

- No te vuelvas a acercar a Hinata-sama, ya la escuchaste, no quiere nada más contigo.

Naruto hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de este e igual así salió corriendo en dirección a Hinata.

– ¡Te dije que no te le acercaras! – grita Neji cuando agarra a Naruto por la espalda, lo da vuelta y lo tumba de un golpe.

Todos estaban atónitos ante tal escena, la única vez que habían visto a Neji así de enojado fue cuando peleo contra Naruto en el examen de acenso a ninja de grado medio.

- Creo que Neji, no sólo defiende a Hinata… hace tiempo que quería saldar cuentas con Naruto - pensaba Lee - Será mejor interferir o si no esto se pondrá feo".

- Sai, hora de entrometerse – dice Lee cuando salía disparado a ponerse en medio de Neji y Naruto para que el Hyuga no golpee de nuevo al rubio.

- Entendido – dice Sai replicando lo que hizo su compañero – Si Naruto se enfada el joven Hyuga la pasara muy mal.

El golpe del pelinegro había despertado al rubio totalmente. Que lo golpeara Hinata era una cosa, pero que lo golpeara Neji era una muy distinta.

- Y a ti ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? – Grita el Uzumaki desde el piso - ¿Acaso te hice algo?

- Te dije que no te le acercaras - explica Neji furioso – Tu eres el culpable de que Hinata-sama este así, comportándote como un poco hombre con ella.

- ¿Qué? – Dice Naruto parándose y acercándose al Hyuga para encararlo – Yo no he hecho nada malo.

- Te estabas besuqueando con esa… esa… p…

Neji no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el rostro de Naruto cambió totalmente y su veloz mano se clavaba en el rostro de este haciéndolo volar unos metros. Sai que venia corriendo al lado de Lee fue el encargado de agarrar al Hyuga que venía suspendido por los aires.

Pero que fuerza has cogido con estos años… Naruto-kun - pensaba el dibujante al ver la cara de Neji totalmente roja y con la nariz levemente desviada hacia el lado izquierdo - No le dio ni una chance de respuesta, lo único que le quedaba era recibir de frente el golpe.

Karin veía todo y no lo creía, nunca había visto a Naruto así, no dejó terminar al Hyuga la frase que estaba segura que estaba dirigida así ella.

Naruto está furioso por que Neji me iba a decir algo malo - pensó la Uzumaki.

Aunque no le gustara que los amigos pelearan entre sí, le agradó la idea de que el rubio se enojara si alguien se metía con ella, se sentía acogida y segura como nunca antes en su vida.

- Naruto-kun, ya basta, los amigos no tienen que pelearse entre ellos – dice Lee cuando llega junto a Naruto.

- Lo sé, es sólo que iba a insultar a Karin y reaccione mal… él defiende a su prima, yo defiendo a la mía – explica el rubio que se tenía que morder el labio inferior para no ir a arreglarle la nariz a golpes a Neji - ¡Karin, nos vamos!

- ¿Es tu prima?, pero si dentro… tu – pregunta el pelinegro un poco asqueado con la idea de que entre primos se besaran así de intenso.

- Déjame, esto no es asunto tuyo – dice el rubio cuando Karin llega a donde estaban, le pasa la mano por alrededor del cuello y empieza a caminar rumbo a casa – ¡Despídeme de todos, por favor Lee!… Sai, nos vemos mañana… donde siempre.

- Adiós Naruto-kun – se despide el dibujante un poco impresionado por la actitud del rubio.

Caminaron alrededor de medio hora bajo un frío intenso que se había apoderado de las calles de la villa. Naruto le había pasado su chaqueta a Karin para que no sintiera tanto frío. Ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, era como si ambos supieran lo que sentía el otro en ese momento.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, el rubio buscó lentamente en su bolsillo las llaves. Le tiritaba un poco la mano de tan sólo pensar en lo se venía después, el Uzumaki sabía que seguirían en lo que dejaron en el salón. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, le había encantado lo que había pasado en la fiesta, si algo pasaba no se negaría.

Naruto abrió la puerta de a poco, Karin fue la primera en entrar, se sacó la chaqueta que le había prestado Naruto y la tiró al sillón cama de la sala de estar. Para la pelirroja esto era algo totalmente nuevo y también estaba un poco temerosa por si las cosas se ponían un poco más intensas. Naruto no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó directo hacia ella que lo recibió entre sus brazos. Fueron lentamente retrocediendo hasta que Karin cayó al sillón donde había tirado la chaqueta hace un momento. De pura ansiedad no quisieron ir al segundo piso así que se quedaron en el "cuarto de Naruto" o mejor dicho en la sala. El rubio estaba totalmente ofuscado por lo que había pasado con Neji, a quien consideraba uno de sus amigos más cercanos, de a poco le fue bajando el arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho. También estaba un poco confundido por lo de Hinata, nunca había visto a la Hyuga en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando terminaron. Lo que quería en ese momento era olvidarlo todo y para eso estaba Karin, tal vez eso sería un error, pero al rubio no le interesaba, sólo le importaba lo que sentía en ese momento.

Los besos iban y venían, con lo que pasaba el rato también aumentaban las caricias. Naruto ni siquiera notó cuando la pelirroja le había sacado la polera. No pensaba en nada sólo en lo encendido que se sentía en ese momento, pero cuando menos se los espero un recuerdo hizo que bajara todas las revoluciones.

..._- D-¡¿De que estás hablado?! – Gritaba Naruto todo empalado por las negras barras de Pain - ¡¿Qué clase de razón es esa?! ¡¿No ves que es peligroso?!_

- …. Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora – responde Hinata en postura defensiva, lo que hace que Nagato dude un segundo – … No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo… Una y otra vez, quise elegir el camino equivocado… pero tú, Naruto… Has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto – Con cada palabra el Uzumaki se sentía más y más confuso – Te seguía en todo momento… quería imitar tu pasos… hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado… hasta llegar donde tú ibas… ¡Tú me cambiaste Naruto! ¡Tu sonrisa me salvó!... ¡Por eso no temo morir para protegerte!... Porque yo… Te quiero, Naruto

...

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió cosas por la Hyuga, ese fue el día que él comenzó a cambiar. El rubio creía que lo había olvidado, pero no, seguía ahí. Lentamente fue bajando sus impulsos y dejo de besar a Karin. La miro a la cara y le dijo:

- No puedo hacerlo, aun siento cosas por Hinata y creo que al igual que ella, me demoraré un poco en que vuelva a intentarlo de nuevo –

Naruto acariciaba el rojo cabello de su prima con mucha suavidad.

- Naruto… yo… lo siento – dice Karin sentándose a un lado del rubio y apoyándose en su hombro – creo que fui muy deprisa.

Justo en el momento de que los Uzumaki se demostraban cuanto se querían, cuatro individuos con capas negras estaban parados sobre el gran muro que aislaba a la villa del exterior. El grupo había entrado de la misma forma que mucho tiempo atrás Kisame e Itachi. Saltaron, sin pensarlo dos veces, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Sakura Haruno, ahí se quedarían por mientras que planeaban su ataque.

- ¿Te trae recuerdos esta aldea Sasuke? – Pregunta Seigetsu con un tono irónico – Y qué hay de ti Sakura.

- En lo único que pienso cuando veo Konoha, es en lo mucho que deseo verla reducida a polvo – dice Sasuke con su MSE activado, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar las llamas negras sobre la aldea la mano de Sakura se posa sobre su hombro y le hace un "No" con la cabeza – Tienes razón Sakura, me dejé llevar… todo a su debido tiempo, primero es lo primero.

- Se lo mucho que quieres destruir esta asquerosa villa, pero aun no es el momento – dice la pelirrosa quitando la mano del hombro del Uchiha – Tenemos que planear muy bien lo que vamos a hacer y volver rápidamente al escondite… no me siento muy bien dejando "eso" ahí tanto tiempo sólo.

- No te preocupes Sakura – interviene Juugo – Ya me encargué que no le pasara nada, déjalo en mis manos.

- Basta de charlas… vamos directo a la casa de Sakura, ahí invocaras a los Edos necesarios y te quedaras para controlarlos, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto – explica Sasuke con voz firme y muy segura – Si alguien por alguna razón resulta herido, no duden en volver, ella los curara.

- No te pongas así Sasuke, sólo Naruto nos puede hacer el peso… Konoha está lleno de perdedores – se burla Seigetsu soltando una estruendosa carcajada – Yo sólo quiero divertirme un rato con alguien… Karin, ahora me las pagaras todas.

- Ni se te ocurra matarla – dice el Uchiha – si lo haces, te mató yo.

- Con calma, no está en mis planes hacerlo… simplemente la haré sufrir – ríe el espadachín – Esa zorra, es de las personas que más detesto en el mundo, no le haría mal un pequeño escarmiento por abandonarnos así.

- Como quieras – se resigna Sasuke ante la idea de su subordinado – pero ten cuidado si se te cruza Kakashi, él es un ninja de estilo raiton, te causara muchos problemas.

- Entendido, se me había olvidado que el ninja de la copia seguía suelto por ahí – Dice el peliblanco – Debiste haberlo eliminado hace mucho, no crees Sasuke.

- Si, lo sé, es sólo que nunca me pude desligar totalmente de lo que sentía por ellos – explica el Uchiha – Pero ahora es diferente, sé lo que quiero y lo conseguiré bajo cualquier precio.

- Das un poco de miedo cuando hablas así – interviene Juugo.

-No digas esas cosas… en unos días, esta aldea sentirá lo que es realmente el miedo – finaliza Sasuke cuando habían pasado cerca de donde vivía Naruto antiguamente.

"_Naruto, estoy tan ansioso de que se acerque el día de tu muerte… lo único que quiero es aplastarte con todo mi poder, como no fui capas de hacerlo hace tres años_"

Bueno hasta aqui el Cap., tengo que informarles que por motivo de estudios por lo que queda de este año no voy a estar avanzando el FIC asi que es muy probable que no siga subiendo mas capitulos, el cuatrimestre de la Universidad en la que estoy termina el 22 de diciembre talvez en los ultimos dias del año les estare subiendo otro capi.

Nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

******Hola a todos, aunque les habia dicho que no iba a volver por un tiempo, encontre un momento libre pars poderles subir el cap 7, asi que aqui les dejo.**

**Capítulo VII**: _**Naruto y Sasuke**_

Karin estaba cansada, las últimas semanas habían sido movidas, más que movidas, de las mejores que había vivido. Después del nombramiento de Shikamaru como hokage el equipo Naruto siguió saliendo en misiones de reconocimiento y búsqueda, pero sin alejarse mucho de la aldea por el inminente ataque de Sasuke. Aunque con el pasar de los días todos se iban haciendo a la idea de que la amenaza fue sólo un farol para que no se metieran en sus asuntos, lo que paulatinamente fue calmando todo el ambiente cargado de miedo que había en Konoha. Naruto le había pedido al Nara que lo ayudara a conseguir una casa más grande, como había prometido a su prima. Shikamaru no dudó un segundo en mover todos sus contactos para tratar de ayudar al rubio con este capricho y se la otorgaron al poco tiempo, pero no sin antes tener que vender la que tenía antes.

La nueva casa estaba en el centro de la aldea, bastante cerca de Ichiraku, cosa que Naruto agradeció de corazón. Esta vez tenía tres piezas y dos baños, pero con un solo piso. Karin se había hecho cargo de decorar todo, según ella no podía vivir en una casa tan deprimente como la anterior. Como el sector era más "popular" el precio fue menor que el de la casa anterior, de hecho cuando los Uzumaki vendieron la antigua casa a unos excéntricos admiradores de Naruto les sobró lo suficiente como para comprar algunos muebles nuevos y cambiar los viejos, destrozados y poco cuidados muebles del rubio. Todo el día se podía sentir a gente paseando o de compras, los niños andando por ahí o jugando a los ninjas, esta casa si le agradaba a Naruto, era perfecta para él.

Naruto se había resignado a no poder hablar con Gaara como habían acordado aquel día en la fiesta de Shikamaru, ya que este había partido anticipadamente a Sunagakure. No explicó el porqué, simplemente se fue escoltado por algunos ANBUs de la aldea una noche sin hacer demasiado ruido.

-¿Qué habrá hecho que se haya ido tan rápido de la aldea?, es como si algo lo hubiera espantado- Se cuestionó el rubio cuando se enteró de la notica de boca de Sai que lo iba a visitar a su nueva casa bastante seguido.

Uno de los días posteriores a la mudanza, ordenando algunas cosas, Karin encontró algo que le llamó profundamente la atención. En una caja, bastante pequeña y reforzada de mala manera con espuma, había una banda de la aldea con un rayón en toda la parte delantera con la cinta de color azul. También habían dos bandas más, la tradicional de Naruto, negra y más larga de lo usual y otra de color rosa igual a la que le había visto a Sakura Haruno el día que fue capturada por Konoha. La pelirroja concluyó que esa era la caja que tenía los recuerdos personales del Uzumaki. Había fotos, basura sin sentido, kunais y shurikens rotos, al fin y al cabo, cosas que sólo Naruto guardaría. Aunque ya sabía de quienes eran dos de las tres bandas, la que faltaba le seguía dando muchísima curiosidad así que fue a la habitación del rubio a preguntarle.

- ¡Hey Narutín, tengo una pregunta para ti! – Dijo Karin abriendo la puerta del cuarto del rubio de un golpe y encontrándose a Naruto en un entrenamiento peculiar - ¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?

- Nada, sólo estoy entrenando el modo ermitaño… creo que lo he dejado un poco de lado en estos años – responde el Uzumaki que se encontraba arriba de una improvisada plataforma que a su vez hacía equilibrio sobre unas cuantas cosas – Puedes de una vez por todas dejar de llamarme "Narutín".

- Jajaja… ¿Es acaso que te da vergüenza? – dice la pelirroja con una expresión que hacía que el Uzumaki se pusiera un poco molesto.

- No es eso, es sólo que es raro viniendo de alguien que es sólo unos meses mayor que yo – explica el rubio – Ya… ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

- Aps, es esta banda… ¿De quién es? – Pregunta Karin mostrando la banda que había encontrado hace un momento – Es bastante rara… es como de genin.

- Es de un genin… uno que en su momento fue parte de mi equipo – responde Naruto como si el tema no le importara en lo más mínimo – Esa banda fue el recuerdo que Sasuke me dejó en el valle del fin.

- ¿Esa la encontraste después de que Sasuke te diera una paliza? – Pregunta la Uzumaki poniendo la misma cara que ponía Sakura cuando intentaba hacer una broma, cosa que al rubio le pareció nostálgica.

- ¡No me dio una paliza! – Grita Naruto haciéndose el enfadado, la broma de Karin le había gustado – Eso fue más como un empate, al final, sigo vivo ¿no?

- Bueno, tú ganas esta vez – se resigna la pelirroja, no quería entrar en una discusión, aunque le gustaran, sólo quería que le contara de quien carajo es la banda – Nunca me contaste lo que pasó hace tres años con Sasuke… después de que volviera a la aldea.

- Ese fue el año que me volví un idiota… no me gusta recordarlo – dice Naruto mirando en otra dirección.

- Cuéntame... te podría dar un regalo de recompensa si lo haces – dice Karin acercándose al rubio, sacándose los lentes y tratando de poner la cara más sexi que pudo – Di que sí, Narutín.

- Aléjate de mi, no vez que me puedo caer – dice Naruto cuando comenzó a tambalearse sobre la plataforma – Si esa es la cara que funcionaba con Sasuke, conmigo no lo hará.

- ¡No me jodas idiota! – Exclama Karin explosiva con el puño alzado en señal de amenaza – dime de una vez, que esto me tiene metida.

- Si quieres que te cuente como comenzó todo, te tendrás que poner más cómoda – ordena el Uzumaki bajándose de la plataforma y tirándose en su cama – ven siéntate aquí… o-o-o… mejor que no – finaliza el rubio sonrojado, la Uzumaki lo notó al instante y le causo algo de gracia.

- ¿Desde donde comenzaras? – pregunta Karin acostada junto al rubio.

- Supongo que desde el principio – responde Naruto poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza y comenzando a recordad todo lo que había vivido.

Naruto poco a poco fue llenado su mente de imágenes del pasado, ese pasado que quería olvidar. Cuando pudo articular una historia más o menos coherente comenzó el relato.

…_Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el suelo, jadeantes y sudorosos. Toda la alianza shinobi había presenciado la pelea, nadie nunca más podría culpar al Uchiha de nada, sin él, el mundo ninja se hubiera terminado y Madara hubiera alcanzado su victoria definitiva. El hermano mayor y el menor por fin habían dejado de pelear, todo por un bien superior, todo para que el mundo pudiera tener un mañana._

Una chica de pelo color rosa corría a toda velocidad para socorrer a los jóvenes que yacían inmóviles en el suelo. Como era costumbre en ella las lágrimas le brotaban de una manera sobrenatural, no pudo aguantar mucho al ver que su amor desde pequeña había vuelto para salvar a su mejor amigo. Para ella ese era motivo suficiente para perdonar todo el dolor que le había causado, en un segundo se le olvidaron todas las cosas que el pelinegro había hecho, como por ejemplo intentar matarla en tres ocasiones.

Ya en lugar, al primero que fue a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas fue a Sasuke que sólo se digno a recibir el abrazo y no variar mucho su expresión de sobrado por la vida. El Uchiha miraba fijamente a su amigo que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sin conseguirlo, estaba totalmente sin chacra. Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que lo curara para poder ayudar al rubio, según él, Naruto merecía toda la atención. La pelirrosa se sintió terrible consigo misma al notar que no había dudado un segundo en ir a ver al Uchiha por sobre el amigo que siempre la cuido y ayudo por tantos años. Para tratar de enmendar un poco el error, la chica cargó a Sasuke, que también estaba totalmente sin chacra, y lo cargó hasta donde se encontraba Naruto.

- Buen trabajo… Naruto, tu siempre cumples tus promesas – dice Sakura con los ojos vidriosos de nuevo.

El rubio no pudo contener su lagrimas, todos los largos años de batallas estaban llegando a su fin, todo por lo que un día se esforzó por conseguir estaba al alcance de su mano, la ansiada paz que ero-sennin le había confiado en sus viajes, el sueño que su maestro le heredo al fin vería la luz.

- Hola… Sasuke… ¿Ahora si volverás a la hoja? – pregunta el rubio con esa cara de bobo que lo caracterizaba por aquel entonces.

- Hmp… supongo que me haría bien un poco de descanso, pero ni te creas que es por ti – responde el Uchiha con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, pero esta se le va enseguida cuando siente que Naruto le daba un fuerte abrazo - ¡Suéltame fracasado, nunca conseguirás nada de mi, esto es sólo temporal!

- Más calmado Naruto, Sasuke tiene heridas por todo su cuerpo – ordena Sakura intentando proteger al Uchiha - ¡Te dije que lo sueltes… idiota!

Sakura soltó el mejor coscorrón que pudo con esa fuerza descomunal que la caracteriza y dejó clavado en el suelo al Uzumaki.

- Sakura eres demasiado agresiva… - dice Sasuke sintiendo un poco de pena por Naruto – Por favor cura a Naruto antes de que vengan todos a corriendo a ver y nos asfixien

…

El rubio no había terminado el relato para cuando Karin lo interrumpió de golpe, al parecer la Uzumaki estaba muy metida con la historia.

- Así que Sakura fue corriendo a por Sasuke como una zorra y te dejó tirado ahí, herido y todo – pregunta Karin un poco desconcertada porque, según el rubio, con Sakura siempre fueron los mejores amigos.

- Si, es un poco triste para mi admitirlo, pero ahí me di cuenta que nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad con Sakura – dice Naruto con una expresión muy sincera que hizo que Karin sintiera pena por él.

- Debió ser duro para Narutín ver como la mujer que siempre le gusto se arrastrara así por alguien que nunca la correspondió - pensaba la pelirroja mientras miraba la cara del rubio.

- Bueno, sigue… ¿Qué pasó cuando volvieron a la hoja? – pregunta nuevamente la Uzumaki.

- A ver…

… _Desde que volvieron a la hoja, Sasuke no había salido de la improvisada casa donde Ibiki hacía sus interrogatorios. Día y noche era sometido a rigurosas preguntas, pero a él no le importaba, sólo trataría de hacer todo lo que le pidieran, al fin y al cabo, era un criminal de rango S. Naruto y Sakura, por su parte, iban todos los días un rato a visitarlo. Le llevaban comida, ropa limpia y hasta algún que otro libro para que no se aburriera tanto._

A las tres semanas de régimen de interrogación, el Uchiha por fin pudo salir libre, pero no sin antes ser vigilado día y noche por dos ANBUs, cosa que le costó acostumbrarse en un principio, pero con el tiempo tomó como una medida bastante razonable y entendible por parte de Tsunade.

A los cuatro meses recién le quitaron la custodia a Sasuke, sólo por que lo pidió expresamente Naruto. El rubio había ofrecido al Uchiha para que se convirtiera en ANBU y que estuviera entre los más cercanos a la hokage, algo así como su guarda espaldas. Para cuando Tsunade cedió ante la continua insistencia del Uzumaki, este organizó una gran fiesta para celebrarlo a la cual invitó a todos sus amigos y conocidos. En esa noche en particular, fue cuando Naruto dio por primera vez un beso, con la avanzada edad de dieciséis años. Para el rubio todo parecía ser perfecto, nada podía salir mal, ahora su mejor amigo estaba con él y parece que ahora si sería por un largo tiempo

…

- ¿Estás de joda?... ¿Diste tu primer beso casi a los diecisiete años? - Se burló Karin.

- ¡Me podrías dejar de interrumpir cada dos minutos!… Karin, así no se puede – exclamo Naruto.

- No te pongas así… pero responde lo que te pregunté… tu primer beso fue a los dieciséis – dijo Karin con una cara un tanto picara - ¿Y con quién fue?, ¿Cómo fue?... ¡Cuéntame todo!

- Si nos ponemos más finos, fue a los doce… con Sasuke… cuando salí de la academia – responde el Uzumaki un poco asqueado – No es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso… mi primer beso fue con un hombre, pero fue a los doce.

- Y el beso heterosexual, ¡Responde lo que te pregunté! – Dice Karin un tanto molesta por la forma de que el rubio iba desviando el tema de a poco – No es nada malo… sólo dime.

- Fue con Hinata… en mi cuarto – responde el Uzumaki un poco aburrido de la insistencia de su prima – Bueno… fue-e… ¿Genial?, supongo.

- Y quién da mejores besos… ¿Hinata o yo? – pregunta Karin con la misma cara que había puesto anteriormente.

- ¡¿Qué?!... pero qué pregunta es esa – dice Naruto al borde del colapso, parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba – Bueno… mmm… supongo… ¿Tú?

- Jejeje… te pones muy mal con estos temas – dice Karin soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Es que… no estoy muy acostumbrado a hablar de estas cosas y menos con chicas… entiéndeme un poco – dice Naruto desviando la mira para no ver a su prima.

- Okey, Okey… ¿Qué pasó después?... no me estas contando nada, esas cosas ya las había escuchado – reclama la pelirroja cambiando radicalmente el tema – Quiero que me cuentes, cuando fue el principio del fin… tal vez podríamos saber que es lo que está tramando.

- Bueno, como era esto… no tengo una idea muy clara de lo que le paso, pero creo que cierto incidente lo debió haber marcado mucho – responde el rubio.

- ¿Qué incidente? – Preguntó Karin llena de dudas – No había escuchado nada sobre un "incidente" que tenga relación con Sasuke.

- Es que… fue cuando Sasuke se sacó la mascara de ANBU, para convertirse en capitán de un equipo… para serte sincero nunca pensé que algo así podía ocurrir – dice el Uzumaki.

…_Era otoño, ya había pasado casi un año desde que la guerra terminara y Sasuke aun no se dejaba ver demasiado por la aldea, de hecho, no lo hacía en lo más mínimo. Sólo dejaba que, a veces, lo fueran a visitar Naruto y Sakura, esta última muy apegada a él desde su regreso y, por lo que podía notar el rubio, ya había pasado algo entre ellos. Al Uzumaki este tema no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, después de un tiempo logró aceptar que a quien realmente quería su amiga era al Uchiha, esto realmente lo hizo madurar y comprender en parte como se sentía Jiraiya con respecto a Tsunade._

Un día, Naruto sugirió a Sasuke salir con él a caminar por la aldea como para ir dejando su oscuro pasado atrás y que la gente de la villa vaya notando su presencia. En un principio el Uchiha fue reacio a la idea de salir por ahí junto a su amigo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con las constantes insistencias del rubio, nadie puede decir que no. Lo primero que hicieron al salir de la casa del pelinegro fue dirigirse a comer a Ichiraku, obviamente, sugerido por Naruto. En el camino al puesto de fideos toda la gente quedaba horrorizada al ver al Uchiha, algunos simplemente le daban la espalda y otros le gritaban cosas a lo lejos. Lo que hizo que el rubio se enfadara como nunca antes y comenzara a amenazar a todo que le dijera algo a su amigo. Sasuke comenzaba lentamente a llenarse de dudas y remordimiento sobre haber vuelto a la aldea, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que la gente lo rechazara de esa forma.

Ya en Ichiraku la cosa se calmó, ya que el dueño, tan gentil como siempre, hizo caso omiso a la presencia del Uchiha en su tienda, todo amigo de su mejor cliente es tan bien su amigo. En eso que les traían las órdenes se les unieron Kakashi y Sakura, lo que hizo que Sasuke esbozara una pequeña sonrisa que sólo Naruto notó. Por fin estaba cumpliendo uno de los deseos de Itachi, una de las personas que con lo poco que lo conoció lo marco de una forma que no podía comprender. El rubio estaba decidido a volver a su amigo uno de los héroes de Konoha.

- ¡El equipo siete por fin ha vuelto a reunirse! – exclama Naruto rebosante de alegría – Por que no nos sacamos otra foto para recordar este momento…

- Hmp… una foto contigo otra vez… ni lo pienses – dice Sasuke un poco en broma, igual le atraía la idea de la fotografía – ¿Qué dices Sakura?

- A mi me da igual, ahora no creo que ustedes dos la arruinen mirándose feo como la primera – responde la pelirrosa mirando a sus amigos con alegría - ¿Y usted sensei, qué opina?

- Mmm, esto es complicado… nuestro equipo creció en tu ausencia Sasuke y estaría mal dejarlo de lado – explica Kakashi serio como de costumbre – Aunque… hace tiempo que no veo a Sai.

- Es verdad… hace un buen tiempo que no vemos a Sai… ¿Qué será de él? – pregunta Naruto.

- Hasta donde yo sé… se fue hace algún tiempo a una misión a Kumo – explica el peliblanco que al parecer se estaba corriendo de la foto – Así que pienso que deberíamos dejar esto para cuando vuelva.

- Por mi está bien – dice Sasuke – Si es parte del equipo, sería bueno que estuviera aquí.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke y algo en él no le calzaba, su amigo era de las personas más orgullosas que había conocido y no creía que se dejara llevar así por la gente de la aldea, al parecer el Uchiha todavía escondía algo, pero en ese momento no le dio mayor importancia, ya que el simple hecho de tenerlo junto a él le desviaba toda la atención

…

- Así que la gente lo trataba mal cuando volvió – dice Karin impresionada – Tal vez por ahí va su cambio de actitud.

- A Sasuke nunca le importó demasiado la aldea, menos la gente que la habita – dice Naruto – Pero eso le fue afectando cada vez más… creo que en eso tubo algo que ver Itachi… él si que quería a la aldea.

- ¿Itachi?... acaso crees que tubo que ver en el cambio de idea de Sasuke – pregunta la Uzumaki.

- De hecho es lo que pasó… en su pelea con Kabuto… ahí comenzó todo – dice el rubio muy seguro de sus palabras – Aunque lo haya querido matar… siempre quiso mucho a su hermano, así era él.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, recuerda que yo era miembro de su grupo… Taka – dice Karin ya recostada totalmente al lado del Uzumaki – Créeme que viví en carne propia todo ese cambio de actitud... de hecho lo experimente de una forma muy peculiar.

- Estás hablando de cuando te intentó matar… el día en que nos conocimos – dice Naruto mirando a su prima de reojo - … Siempre quise saber, ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mi?

- Emm… que eras totalmente lo contrario a Sasuke… tu chacra es tan cálido y brillante, pero muy dentro de ti hay uno totalmente oscuro – responde la pelirroja que también miraba a su primo de reojo a través de sus gafas – Y dime… ¿Cuál fue la tuya de mi?

- Ninguna, sólo una chica que estaba loca por Sasuke… algo bastante común en todas – dice Naruto soltando una pequeña risa.

- Hmp… no me hables más – miente la Uzumaki un poco decepcionada por las palabras de su primo – Bueno, y que pasó después ¿Notaste que eso de la que la gente de la aldea lo rechazara lo afectara?

- Algo, pero fui un tonto, por no darme cuenta de todo antes – responde Naruto – Debí haber hecho algo… Sakura también se comenzó a poner un poco rara conmigo… demasiado distante, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos… por ese entonces pensaba que era por que estaban comenzando a salir, pero ahora que lo pienso estaban planeando su golpe.

- ¿Acaso te refieres al día que Tsunade murió? – pregunta la pelirroja tratando de unir cabos sueltos.

- Si… ese día… fui uno de los que lo presenció todo lo que pasó – dice el Uzumaki con una voz triste, melancólica - Tsunade oba-chan…

- ¿Acaso lo viste hacerlo? – pregunta nuevamente Karin un tanto nerviosa.

- Si… sólo estábamos Sasuke y yo… y… lo peor de todo… es que lo deje hacerlo – responde el rubio con una solitaria lagrima que le bajaba por la mejilla.

… _Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían temprano en la mañana al despacho de la hokage. Los había citado temprano para mandarlos juntos a una misión de rango S a Sunagakure. Al parecer había algunas células restantes de gente al servicio de Orochimaru por las cercanías de la arena y debían ser eliminadas. Ambos irían como cazadores y en el más celoso secreto, de hecho dicha reunión no era de conocimiento de nadie, incluso Shizune era ajena a esta._

El sol salía lentamente y alumbraba de a poco a la aldea, la gente ni siquiera hacía el más mínimo amago de salir de sus camas para cuando dos jóvenes con trajes de cazadores caminaban en dirección a la torre central del hokage. El lugar estaba totalmente vacío a excepción del nochero que estaba sentado detrás del mostrador con una chaqueta gruesa que dejaba sólo la nariz y los ojos descubiertos. El hombre parecía dormido para cuando pasaron ambos ninjas, pero no había dado un paso en la escalera para cuando el tipo les pregunto a donde iban. Naruto volteó y se sacó la mascara de cazador y le giño un ojo al tipo, este entendió de inmediato el mensaje y siguió en lo suyo, pero sin antes mandarse un buen trago de café.

Ya dentro de la oficina Tsunade comenzó a explicar en que consistía la misión.

- Quiero que, primero que todo, vayan a reunirse con el Kazekage para que él les esplique más en detalle la misión –

- Tsunade Oba-chan para que nos llamaste más temprano si ni tú conoces bien la misión – dice Naruto haciendo notar su descontento - Si esto es todo lo que nos tienes que decir… mejor me voy a dormir un rato más.

- ¡No seas idiota Naruto!... necesito que pasen desapercibidos… sobre todo tu Sasuke – dice Tsunade dirigiéndose al Uchiha que se había sacado la mascara – La gente de la alianza aun desconfía mucho de ti… de hecho en el mismo consejo sólo Gaara de la arena y yo aceptamos tu retorno a la aldea…

- Pero Oba-chan… Sasuke ha cambiado mucho, no tienes porqué ponerte así… déjame que les explique todo a esos vejestorios de los Kages, de seguro los convenzo – dice el Uzumaki agarrando el hombro de su amigo y sonriéndole.

- ¡No harás nada tan imprudente!... también es necesario que tu seas el que hable en todo momento, Sasuke no puede dejarse ver, no puede dejarse oír… es casi como si tuviera que ocultar su existencia – añade la hokage abriéndose el abrigo que llevaba puesto dejando ver ese pronunciado pecho que tenía, cosa que Naruto notó y agradeció de inmediato – Sasuke… por favor no te dejes llevar por tus emociones como en las misiones que te he encargado… he recibido incontables quejas sobre ti…

Con cada regaño de Tsunade, el Uchiha se enfurecía más y más, cada vez se sentía más un marginado, un excluido, se preguntaba por qué debía él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha ocultar su existencia la mundo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, cosa que Naruto percató, y alzó la voz.

- ¡Déjeme!… no soy un bicho raro de laboratorio para que me tenga que estar ocultando… soy Sasuke Uchiha, un orgulloso miembro del clan más orgulloso y honorable de la aldea de la hoja… Todos deberían agradecerme a mi por salvar este patético mundo… - dice el pelinegro casi gritando, cosa que no gusto mucho a la hokage que inmediatamente lo mando a callar.

- ¿Quién dices que eres?... primero que todo ante los ojos del mundo sigues siendo un criminal de clase S… sólo este invierno con nuestra junta anual, podré pedir tu salida del libro Bingo… segundo, traicionaste a la aldea de la hoja y atacaste nuestra reunión… -

Tsunade sólo atacaba a Sasuke y Naruto no sabia que hacer, sentía que su amigo no aguantaría tales palabras y temía que algo pasara. El rubio empezaba a darse cuenta que la hokage no confiaba para nada en el Uchiha y que sólo lo admitía de vuelta en la aldea para darle en el gusto a él. El Uzumaki bajó la cabeza, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar, pero cuando este se convenció de entrar en la discusión el pelinegro de sorpresa le pide salir del despacho. Aceptar esto fue su primer error.

Ya fuera, empezó a escuchar una discusión cada vez más acalorada, las palabras de su amigo se estrellaban con la que consideraba a veces como su madre sustituta y otra más como una abuela, algo bastante raro. De un momento a otro el silencio lo invadió todo, el nerviosismo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, tenía un terrible presentimiento. Abrió la puerta rápido y vio lo que en su vida quería haber presenciado. Frente a él estaba Sasuke con su "Chidori Eisou" clavado en toda la frente de la hokage, una línea de sangre bajaba por todo el rostro de Tsunade, Naruto simplemente estaba paralizado. Sasuke al notar su presencia canceló el Jutsu y volteo en seguida con su Mangekyo Sharingan activado para aplicar un Tsukuyomi rápido, pero eso no funcionó en Naruto, ya que Kurama lo despertó de inmediato. Entonces Sasuke reveló su máxima arma, el rubio no alcanzó a pensar nada cuando se encontró de frente con esos ojos que creyó nunca más ver, el rinnegan.

- Hmp… lo siento Naruto, me vuelvo a marchar – dice Sasuke muy tranquilo cuando el cuerpo de Tsunade, sin vida, impactaba el suelo y de su herida seguía saliendo mucha sangre – Adiós… mejor amigo… "Shinra Tensei"

…

El Uzumaki no paraba de llorar, el sólo recuerdo de ese día le partía el corazón, pero ahora era diferente, había recordado a una de las personas más importantes de su vida y eso le había hecho volver el dolor.

- Mmm… creo que eso es todo ¿No? – dice Karin con una voz muy dulce tratando de consolar al rubio.

- Lo vez… por una razón tan idiota la mató – dice Naruto entre sollozos – Nunca lo podré entender… ¡NUNCA!

La Uzumaki miraba llena de tristeza a su primo, ella sabia algo que lo haría cambiar de parecer con lo que dijo, pero no encontraba el valor para decirlo. De a poco se fue armando de valor para confesar lo que se había guardado tanto tiempo, lo que sabia que la alejaría de la persona más especial que había conocido en mucho tiempo, pero ella estaba convencida que lo debía saber, tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Karin se inclinó, agarró a Naruto de la barbilla para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y también poder susurrarle algo en el oído.

– Creo que deberías saber algo más… Yo vi a Sasuke el día antes de que atacara a Tsunade…

- ¿Qué?... acaso te viste con él mientras vivías en la aldea – exclama el Uzumaki anonadado mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas – ¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Es que… Es-s… sólo que me daba miedo, me vino a pedir algunas cosas y lo mandé de vuelta por donde había venido… - se excusó la pelirroja muy arrepentida de haber comenzado a hablar esto con su primo, todo el valor que había conseguido hace un momento se esfumó en un segundo.

No se sentía muy orgullosa que digamos de su pasado con el Uchiha y menos tener que confesar algo así

– El-El… estaba actuando muy sospechoso.

- Creo que merezco saber que es lo que intentó pedirte – exige el rubio ahora si mirando a la cara a Karin con esa determinación que tanto lo caracteriza, pero con los ojos rojos de las lagrimas que derramó.

- Pues… es difícil – dice Karin vacilante – Tal vez no me hables si lo sabes…

Naruto toma a Karin con ambas manos y le da un beso, lo que la sorprende de buena manera, aunque no se lo esperaba para nada le gustaba mucho, tanto así que se dejo querer por algunos minutos. Al separarse el rubio posó su frente en la de Karin y le dijo:

- Nunca podría enojarme contigo al punto de no querer hablarte más… estamos unidos para siempre, por un lazo que es más fuerte que todo –

- Entiendo… Okey… te contaré – dice Karin totalmente ruborizada, aunque sonara feo, le gustaba mucho su primo.

… _Estaban a pocos días de que se cumpliera un año del fin de la guerra y Karin se había radicado en la aldea de la hoja. Hace un tiempo que estaba sola, ya no tenía a Taka, aunque nunca le cayeran del todo bien… bueno, Seigetsu nunca le cayó para nada bien. La pelirroja había hablado con la hokage de turno para que la dejara hacer misiones como un ninja más y esta había aceptado,_

- Pero que Hokage más bondadosa y amable, tiene el mismo estilo de chacra que todos por aquí, tan cálido y brillante - pensaba Karin cuando recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Tsunade.

La kunoichi vivía en un lugar bastante pequeño, pero que era famoso por ser el lugar donde el gran Naruto Uzumaki había vivido en los primeros años de su vida. Cada cierto tiempo tenía algunos turistas que se sacaban fotos en la habitación del rubio, lo que la enfurecía, ya que estaban todo el día molestando y no la dejaban dormir por lo temprano que llegaban.

Cada día que pasaba en la aldea le caía peor Naruto, le asqueaba que toda la gente lo quisiera de esa manera tan exagerada y además que en todas las misiones que realizaba, todos los ninjas de la hoja hablaban de él casi todo el tiempo, era algo realmente muy frustrante para la Uzumaki.

Un día, sin previo aviso, la puerta de la casas de Karin sonó. Esta se paro rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraba y un tanto emocionada fue a abrirla, ya que nadie la había ido a visitar en más de un año que vivía ahí con excepción de algunos que otros hombres que había conocido en las noches de juerga, que en ella eran bastante comunes, y los invitaba para su casa para poder pasar el rato. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que en su vida se había pensado que la visitaría, alguien que en su vida desearía haber vuelto a ver.

- Sa-suke… ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunta Karin perpleja por ver al Uchiha parado en su puerta - ¿Por qué volviste a la hoja si deseabas destruirla?

- Cambio de planes, intento algo parecido, pero desde adentro… necesito tu ayuda – responde Sasuke calmado – Ven conmigo… yo sé que siempre a sido tu sueño.

- Así que sigues con tus planes de destruir la villa… pero que idiota… crees que volveré contigo después de que casi me matas junto a Danzo – Exclama Karin enfadada por el descaro del pelinegro – ¡Ándate!… y no vuelvas a verme nunca

…

Karin paró en seco el relato, trago saliva y se comenzó a cuestionar si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, tenía miedo, la sola imagen del Uchiha la aterraba, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, era su deber hablar esto con Naruto.

El rubio la miró perplejo, algo la asustaba mucho, lo notó en un instante, pero antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa, esta siguió con el relato.

… _La Uzumaki no pudo hacer nada ante la increíble fuerza de Sasuke, este le agarro de las dos manos y la hizo retroceder hasta el viejo sillón que estaba en la sala de estar, la sentó y se puso arriba de ella. Karin estaba totalmente aterrada, pero metida en los negros ojos del Uchiha, esos ojos que alguna vez añoró tener para ella sola._

- ¿Acaso olvidas lo que hicimos en la guarida de Orochimaru?- exclama Sasuke. Karin notó el repentino cambio de estilo de su chacra, ahora era demasiado frío, como en ese momento en el puente y entró en pánico - ¿Acaso olvidas la vez que te salvé contra el Hachibi?

- ¡Déjame!… - gritaba la Uzumaki desesperada - ¿Qué pasa contigo Sasuke?

- ¡De seguro andas de amiga de Naruto!… - grita el Uchiha totalmente fuera de sí – ¡Ese bastardo perdedor, ahora es todo lo que yo representaba en el pasado!, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Naruto?, pero si ni siquiera lo conozco… hasta me cae mal… - seguía gritando Karin que en ese momento comenzaba a soltar unas pocas lagrimas – Déjame… por favor… Sa-su-ke…

- Cómo no te va a caer bien… si al fin y al cabo es tu primo… - dice Sasuke haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara con los ojos llenos de sorpresa - ¿No me digas que no lo sabias?

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunta la Uzumaki incrédula- yo soy huérfana, nunca conocí a mis padres.

- Como escuchaste… tu nombre es Karin Uzumaki… perteneces al mismo clan que él, ¿Por qué crees que fuiste en la que más experimentaba Orochimaru? – dice el Uchiha un poco más calmado – Bueno, ¿Ahora que piensas de él?

- Yo-Yo… No lo sé… esto es tan difícil… en el fondo yo-yo… todavía me-me… - dice Karin llena de dudas.

- No digas nada… todo está muy claro – dice Sasuke cambiando sus ojos al Mangekyo Sharingan – creo que necesitas algo de ayuda para tomar tu decisión.

Karin se comenzó a retorcer, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se agarró la cabeza, el Tsukuyomi ya comenzaba a hacer efecto.

- Ahora revivirás una y otra vez el momento en que te atravesé con mi Chidori, creo que tres días será un buen escarmiento para ti… - dice Sasuke emprendiendo camino hacía la salida – Volveré más rato… y por tu bien, quiero un si como respuesta.

La Uzumaki seguía encorvada de dolor en el suelo, en su mente sólo veía una y otra vez aquella cara que tanto la atemorizaba, veía como el chico que amaba la atravesaba el pecho, experimentaba de nuevo la mayor decepción de toda su vida. El dolor era algo que realmente no le importaba, pero la traición era algo radicalmente diferente. Aunque quisiera decirle que no al Uchiha, por su bien estaba obligada a aceptar cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer. Cuando el Genjutsu por fin termino, estaba tirada en medio de la sala de su departamento, totalmente empapada y con espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y vio como Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa junto a Sakura Haruno, besuqueándose. Al percatarse este de que la pelirroja había despertado se separo de la pelirrosa, inclino un poco hacia Karin y le dijo:

- Y ahora qué me dices… aceptas el trato.

- A-Acepto… pero quiero que me digas que planeas hacer

…

El relato de su prima dejó blanco a Naruto, nunca en su vida se imaginó que Sasuke llegaría a esos extremos. Karin por su parte también estaba blanca, había sentido un chacra bastante conocido hace un rato, pero del puro miedo se había quedado callada, su mayor temor estaba dentro de su casa.

- ¡Karin!, ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estás así de blanca? – Pregunta Naruto al ver la cara de su prima – Dime lo que sucede.

- No sucede nada… ¡Naruto tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora! – exclama la pelirroja.

- Así que estás de soplona… Karin… ustedes no van a ninguna parte – dice una voz que estaba entrando a la habitación del rubio – Y mira que tenemos aquí… Pero si es mi mejor amigo.

hasta aqui nos vemos luego.


	8. Chapter 8

BUENO GENTE VOLVI, DESPUES DE UN DESCANSO POR ESTUDIOS DE LA U AQUI LES SUBO EL CAP 8

**Capítulo VIII****:**_**Taka**_

Era de noche en Konohagakure y una tenue luz escapaba de una ventana entrecerrada de la casa de Sakura Haruno, justo en el corazón mismo de la villa, donde nadie se le ocurriría ir nunca, una casa abandonada por casi ya tres años. En su interior se encontraban en el comedor, cenando, Juugo, Seigetsu y la dueña de casa, todos en un sepulcral silencio, que era interrumpido cada cierto tiempo por uno que otro sorbo que hacían los jóvenes al tragar la insípida sopa que había preparado Sakura. Nadie quería interrumpir al capitán del equipo, Sasuke Uchiha, que en ese momento se encontraba planeando el plan de acción del día siguiente, encerrado en una alcoba al final del pasillo principal de la casa de la pelirrosa.

Pasado un rato, cuando ya todos habían terminado su comida, la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke se abrió de golpe y este salió con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Seigetsu tragó el agua que en ese momento estaba bebiendo y mirando con ojos de incredulidad preguntó:

- ¿Terminaste?, llevamos años en esta casucha, ya quiero ir a jugar un rato con los amigos de la hoja... sobre todo con ese tal Gai que se despacho a Kisame-sempai –

- Tranquilo Seigetsu, todo a su debido tiempo… y si… termine, pero necesito que alguien me informe una cosa primero – responde Sasuke inexpresivo. De la nada el timbre sonó y la sonrisa que tenía hace un momento se le agrandó aun más de lo que ya estaba, deformando un poco su rostro – Justo a tiempo… siempre tan puntual cuando se trata de mí – Todos los presentes se voltearon hacia la puerta para ver quien era el que había llegado – Pasa y ponte cómoda… Karin, hace bastante que no nos vemos.

- ¡Dijiste Karin! – Grita Seigetsu parándose de la silla en donde se encontraba y agarrando su espada – Cuando entre le rebano el cuello.

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente y la Uzumaki apareció ante el equipo Taka. Estaba cubierta por una capa negra que sólo dejaba descubierta su cabeza. La cara de Seigetsu al verla fue de repudio total, pero este no hizo nada de lo que avisó que haría, al fin y al cabo, tampoco la odiaba tanto, era como un juego que hacía siempre que la veía. La reacción de la pelirroja no fue para nada distinta, la cara de asco por el chacra del peliblanco era recalcada por la chica continuamente. Juugo, por su parte, saludo tranquilamente a su ex compañera, esta le correspondió el saludo con una bonita sonrisa. Sakura ni siquiera la miró, ella sabía que antiguamente Karin estaba enamorada de Sasuke y la odiaba por eso.

- Y… Karin, que tienes para decirnos… ¿Dónde está la casa nueva de Naruto? – Pregunta el Uchiha que se acercaba lentamente a la Uzumaki – Es todo lo que necesitamos saber y serás libre para que hagas lo que te plazca… tendrás inmunidad al momento que demos el golpe, te sugiero que te vayas lejos, Kumo es un buen lugar para llegar y establecerte.

- Estamos viviendo a tres cuadras de Ichiraku, en una casa de un piso… la reconocerás de inmediato por que Naruto puso el símbolo de nuestro clan en la puerta – responde Karin con la mirada baja, pero Sasuke, cuando ya estaba frente a ella, metió sus frías manos en su capucha y la tiró para atrás dejando descubierto el rostro de la Uzumaki que temblaba ligeramente al ver el rostro del Uchiha de frente – Sasuke… te pido por favor, no le hagas nada a Naruto, el no merece lo que le tienes preparado.

- ¿No me digas que le agarraste cariño?...que entraras a su equipo fue cosa mía y según tus propias palabras te caía mal… o acaso es que desde que supiste que es tu primo realmente deseas tener una familia feliz con él – dice Sasuke como si lo que escuchó le causara una risa tremenda – ¿Te gusta vivir con ese perdedor?... no te pongas así, sé que te gustaría más volver a Taka… Seigetsu te ha echado mucho de menos.

- ¡No me metas en esto!... si ella no la necesitaras la hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo – dice el espadachín con evidente enfado – De hecho, cuando no la necesitemos más… será un placer matarte lentamente, ¡¿me oíste Karin?!

- No seas así… Karin es buena persona – agrega Juugo poniéndose de parte de la pelirroja – Aparte, debe ser duro vivir tanto tiempo sólo, tal vez le agarró cariño a Naruto, yo lo hubiera hecho.

- ¡Como sea!, por ahora no harás nada si es que valoras tu vida – dice Sasuke mirando fijamente al peliblanco con su Sharingan activo – Este es el plan… escúchenme todos… Yo iré a por Naruto y espero que estés tú con él… Karin.

- ¿Por qué?... acaso no basta con todo lo que he hecho por ti – pregunta la Uzumaki con una mirada que estaba llena de desesperación, no soportaría ver como su primo se decepcionaría al enterarse de que ella estaba con Sasuke desde siempre – Por favor… no me hagas esto.

- Quiero destruir totalmente a ese imbécil antes de matarlo… quiero que sienta el más profundo dolor… quiero destruir todos sus lazos afectivos… deseo que sea él mismo el que me pida que lo termine – responde el pelinegro con un aura que hizo tragar saliva a todos los presentes a excepción de Sakura, que seguía tranquilamente con lo suyo – Es por eso que quiero que Juugo se encargue de Kakashi y tu Seigetsu junto a Sakura, vayan a por Sai.

- ¡Entendido! – dicen al unísono ambos ninjas, Sakura ni se inmutó.

- Sakura… quiero a todos los Edos que puedas convocar en la pelea, sobre todo al Raikage y la Hokage… Ooniki de la roca  
no es tan importante, reservémoslo para otra oportunidad – ordena Sasuke, la pelirrosa asintió sin levantar la cabeza – Todos los ninjas que nos encargamos de matar en estos meses volverán… incluso los sellados.

- ¿Cómo descubriste la forma de volver a contar con los que fueron sellados? – pregunta Karin anonada.

- Tengo mis métodos… desde que Orochimaru estuvo dentro de mi, aprendí algunas cosas útiles, lo mismo con Kabuto – responde Sasuke volteando a mirar a la Uzumaki con cara de maniático – Inclusive, descubrí algunas cosas de la energía Natural que me gustaría probar, pero creo que mañana no será un día propicio.

- No me digas que conseguiste… - dice la pelirroja abriendo los ojos como platos – es un farol, no te creo que hayas encontrado el lugar secreto de las serpientes.

- ¿El modo sennin? – Dice el Uchiha muy calmado – Hmp… eso será una sorpresa.

- Eso fue realmente muy difícil, no te imaginas todas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para que doctor serpientes cumpliera su sueño – bromea Seigetsu, Juugo sólo sonrió.

- Ya puedes irte, te quiero lista para cuando le cuente la verdad a Naruto – dice el pelinegro sonriente – Espero que el pobrecito no te haya tomado mucho cariño en estas semanas.

Karin no aguantó más y se fue del lugar, con cada palabra que le decían se sentía cada vez más mal consigo misma. Traicionar así a la persona que más quería en el mundo, era algo que ni ella se perdonaría. Desde hace un rato que ya venía experimentado como su corazón se rompía cada vez que veía la expresión llena de dicha de su querido rubio, realmente lo quería demasiado para hacerle algo así, pero no tenía otra opción, las amenazas de Sasuke eran en serio.

El portazo que Karin pegó al salir, despertó a más de alguno en el vecino, pero no le importó, sólo quería alejarse del lugar y volver a pasar un tiempo más con Naruto antes que todo se fuera a la mierda, quería ver su bella sonrisa una vez más, quería sentir lo que es vivir en familia todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

Ya de madrugada, cuando el silencio inundaba todos los rincones de la hoja, Juugo aun se sentía mal con lo que haría al otro día, no iba con su personalidad matar por matar, de hecho era por eso que estaba con Sasuke, para que él controlara sus impulsos asesinos, esos que hicieron que se volviera loco cuando era joven y que sólo Kimimaro pudo controlar. Como le gustaba viajar con el Uchiha que lo rescató de la guarida de Orochimaru, deseaba fervientemente que volviera ese Sasuke, de este le aterraba un poco su forma de ser, pero debía estar con él, Kimimaro así lo hubiera querido.

Cuando ya Seigetsu y Sakura se habían ido a dormir, el pelinaranjo, se acercó al Uchiha para preguntarle algunas cosas:

- Sasuke, ¿Acaso haces esto por Naruto? – Pregunta clavando la mirada en el Uchiha – O, hay algo más detrás de todo esto, tu hermano habló contigo… realmente no te comprendo.

- Sigues con lo mismo… Te he dicho mil veces, que mi motivo para volver a la vida es la resurrección del clan Uchiha y para eso necesito algunas cosas que están en este despreciable lugar – responde Sasuke muy calmado – También me gustaría ver a la aldea de la Hoja y todos sus habitantes bajo una capa de tres metros de tierra… esta aldea me da un asco terrible… ¿Algo más?

- ¿Por qué cargas todo en Naruto Uzumaki y qué representa él para ti? – dice Juugo alzando la voz, lo que molestó un poco al pelinegro que lo miró desafiante – No me mires así… necesito respuestas rápido.

- Así que quieres respuestas… será mejor que te cuente todo lo que he tenido que vivir junto a mi amigo… mi mejor amigo… el que me robó todo lo que era y todo lo que podría llegar a ser… él se lo llevó todo, no me dejó nada siendo que yo hice lo mismo o más que él para ganar esa estúpida guerra, pero eso no importa ahora… estoy muerto y quiero que lo que está ahora durmiendo tranquilamente en la guarida… viva… y comparta el ideal que yo le he legado… la completa aniquilación de la aldea de la hoja… hasta el más ultimo habitante – concluye Sasuke que se había parado de donde estaba sentado mientras hablaba – Quieres más… este es sólo el comienzo, toda villa que se oponga a mi le pasará lo mismo… esto no es por un tonto ideal o por conseguir más poder, yo lo que quiero es que el clan más poderoso de la historia ninja renazca… el clan más cercano a lo que alguna vez fue el sabio de los seis caminos… el clan perfecto.

- Y eso no lo podías hacer estando vivo, tenías que ir por la vida cargándote al que se te cruzara… ¿Es que acaso te gusta vivir como un fugitivo? – Dice el pelinaranjo que estaba comenzando a tomar control el sello maldito – ¡Esto me suena a un tonto capricho!

- Así que un tonto capricho… supongo que te tendré que contar mi historia… y si no te parece suficiente, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… - dice Sasuke mirando a Juugo con su Mangekyo Sharingan activado y listo para mandar el Tsukuyomi sobre su compañero - …Bueno, supongo que será necesario que te cuento lo anterior al asesinato de Tsunade… creo que necesitas que te cuente algunas cosas… sabes como fui tratado en la villa por la que mi hermano dio su vida, en la villa que yo le juré proteger…

… _Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama pensando en algunas cosas. Recién había llegado de entrenar junto a Naruto y se encontraba muy sudoroso, pero no se quería meter a la ducha hasta tener la mente un poco más clara, el revoltijo de ideas que tenía en ese momento era para volver loco a cualquiera. Parecía que sus planes originales de venganza cada vez se iban escondiendo más y más dentro de su corazón, la presencia de su amigo le ayudaban a esconder esos impulsos que siempre ha tenido, el Uzumaki era la cura para la enfermedad que siempre lo ha aquejado, el odio._

Si bien el entrenamiento fue bastante corto, para el pelinegro siempre era divertido estar con Naruto. Lo que le molestaba algo era que últimamente se estaban comenzando a distanciar un poco porque por un lado Sasuke estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Sakura y el rubio se había conseguido una casa nueva en la que pasaba de fiesta en fiesta todo el día. En un principio pensó que eso no importaría demasiado, pero cada vez más se iba dando cuenta que estaba comenzado a sentir de nuevo odio, rencor y sed de venganza hacia la hoja por como la gente se comportaba con él, si esto seguía así todo podría volverse muy oscuro para el Uchiha y este lo sabía muy bien.

Sasuke no podía salir a ningún lado, en todos lados le gritaban cosas, en todos lados lo basureaban, cosa que lentamente fue destrabando el flujo de odio que había en su corazón, lo que con tanto esfuerzo Naruto obstruyo. Los continuos intentos de Sakura por ayudar a su enamorado empeoraban cada vez más la situación, ya que en el fondo, la pelirrosa nunca significó mucho para él, siempre fue el rubio al que escuchaba, consideraba a la Haruno como casi algo inferior por su debilidad, pero ese miedo que nació en él a estar solo hizo que lentamente se fuera acercando a Sakura. Aunque ahora no se podía quejar de nada, ya que la kunoichi era muy atenta con él y todo eso, pero no era significativa, era sólo una compañía

…

- Así que nunca haz sentido nada por Sakura… a veces eres tan despreciable – dice Juugo haciendo que el Uchiha suelte una carcajada tenue.

- No me juzgues, todo el mundo le tiene miedo a la soledad y en ese tiempo todavía había bondad en mi corazón, cosa que obviamente eliminé al morir – dice Sasuke que se preparaba para continuar con el relato, pero antes es interrumpido una vez más por el pelinaranjo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que había bondad y después desapareció?... eso si que no lo comprendo –

- Es simple, mi parte humana, por así decirlo, murió el día que maté al señor feudal del fuego… ahora no soy más que un contenedor para los ideales que alguna vez tuve en vida… soy la parte que impulsó a Sasuke a convertirse en lo que fue… soy su verdadera alma… sin la influencia de Naruto Uzumaki – responde el Uchiha impresionando a su compañero – No pongas esa cara, no es que no sea Sasuke, es sólo que la parte bondadosa de mi murió al rebanarme el cuello.

…_El ambiente en la villa lo asqueaba de una forma enorme, cada vez más y más su corazón se iba rellenando de ira y rencor hacía los que juró proteger. A Naruto lo veía tan poco que no podía buscar refugio en el y sus demás amigos le importaban bastante menos que un huevo, así que estaba condenándose a lo que siempre persiguió, la venganza.  
Un día, cuando Sakura estaba en casa del Uchiha, conversando, este le comienza a explicar como se sentía por dentro. Lo único que pudo hacer ella al respecto es tratar de consolarlo con caricias y ese tipo de cosas que al Uchiha no le interesaban, las palabras banas de la pelirrosa no le llegaba en lo más mínimo a su corazón._

- ¿Por qué solamente Naruto puede tranquilizar a mi corazón?… ¿Qué magia ocupa ese idiota par hacerlo?, simplemente no lo comprendo - pensaba el pelinegro mientras se entrelazaba con Sakura en un apasionado beso.

Ya había pasado un mes sin ver a Naruto y Sasuke estaba totalmente cambiado, Sakura le consentía todos los caprichos, lo que no ayudaba en nada. Ya casi se había cumplido un año desde el fin de la guerra y el Uchiha tenía un nuevo plan para la destrucción de la hoja. Primero que todo, mataría al señor feudal del fuego, para que eso causara un gran impacto en la parte económica, después mataría a los consejeros del hokage por haber alejado a su nii-san y causarle tanto sufrimiento cuando pequeño, gracias a ellos es que ahora era una persona que sólo podía sentir odio por los demás y para finalizar mataría a la hokage solamente por la satisfacción de ver a Konoha hundirse hasta la más grande miseria.

A la pelirrosa no le contó nada, simplemente le mintió con lo de Karin, no quería interrupciones de nadie cuando ejecutaba su plan, el Uchiha había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para eliminar al señor feudal. El y su amigo saldrían en una misión de escolta del Daimyo y gracias a esto estaría disponible, también aprovecharía de eliminar al rubio. Ahora último le había comenzado a tomar rencor por el hecho de que ahora el que era el héroe de la villa. Naruto representaba todo lo que él era en el pasado, el orgullo, el genio de la aldea, era como si este le hubiera robado toda su identidad y le pasara la suya, cuando volvieron a la aldea jugaron al cambiazo, ahora el Uchiha era la oveja negra, el despreciado, pero no más, cuando Naruto muriera su alma podría ser libre de esa molestia

...

- Así que celoso de Naruto… que patético… ¿Esas son razones suficientes para matar a alguien? – dice Juugo con cierto tono burlesco en su voz.

- En el fondo era la única forma de liberarme de mi lado bondadoso, sin Naruto por ahí nunca más el flujo de odio sería parado, el verdadero Sasuke estaría ahí por siempre – dice Sasuke sin inmutarse demasiado por la burla de su compañero.

- Entiendo, supongo que eres una persona bastante complicada… Pero yo no soy nadie como para criticar eso – dijo el pelinaranjo antes de que el Uchiha prosiguiera con el relato.

…_El Uchiha se sentía lleno, la cara de horror que había puesto la Senju antes de morir le había revitalizado el corazón, ese corazón que sólo contenía rechazo por parte de la gente de la villa que protegió en la guerra, los que había salvado ahora le daban la espalda. Aunque nunca le importara la opinión de los demás, no soportaba esa hipocresía de la gente, sobre todo de la hoja, al mismo Naruto le había pasado. Cuando era niño, todos lo basureaban y ahora ere la estrella más grande del mundo ninja, todos lo trataban como si siempre hubiera sido el más querido de la aldea, siendo que era la escoria más asquerosa que vivía en Konoha._

Nunca entendería como es que el rubio perdonó a todos aquellos que lo miraron como un estorbo, como algo inferior a una rata, era algo totalmente ilógico para Sasuke. Ahora, por esos mismos, daría su vida sin dudarlo, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tonto?, perdonó y olvidó… graso error… para el Uchiha, los aldeanos nunca serán de confianza, de hecho nadie lo es.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y su mejor amigo presenció como cometía el asesinato. Algo en él se despertó en ese momento cuando la sangre de Tsunade le corría por la cara, ya que está misma empezó a convulsionar y escupió un poco de aquel liquido rojo que le cayó justo en la frente. Se sentía raro, la cara de impacto del rubio le causaba repulsión, también lo quería matar, una parte de su cuerpo se lo pedía.

- Lo siento nii-san, tu camino no va conmigo, mi cuerpo no lo desea - pensó el pelinegro cuando activaba su más resiente arma, la había conseguido hace tan poco que casi se emociono un poco por tener que usarla contra alguien como el rubio.

Después de que vio a Naruto volar por los aires y estrellarse contra la pared recordó el valle del fin, recordó porque no pudo matar al Uzumaki en esa ocasión. Al parecer era más que un amigo para Sasuke, aunque nunca se lo digiera, para él también fue uno de sus primeros lazos después de la muerte de su familia y por miedo a seguir perdiendo lazos no podía levantar un dedo en contra del rubio.

- Maldito seas, Naruto, no te puedo matar, aunque mi cuerpo lo desee intensamente, una parte de mi no me deja hacerlo  
– susurra Sasuke al inconsciente Naruto – Creo que no me podré librar de ti esta vez, tal vez sea necesario cortar lazos, pero esta vez de verdad.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro salió raudo de la torre del hokage, necesitaba hablar con alguien y Sakura era la candidata perfecta. El Uchiha tenía un plan que sólo ella podía realizar, conocía muy bien sus habilidades y sería su compañera ideal para esta misión, su última misión en esta vida

…

- Así que aunque hayas caído en la oscuridad más profunda se seguían considerando mejores amigos – dice Juugo ya más tranquilo – Que interesante relación tenían ustedes dos.

- Hasta el día de hoy, lo considero mi mayor amigo y a la vez mi más grande rival – explica el Uchiha desactivando el Sharingan - ¿Quieres oír lo que sigue o con esto te basta?

- Me gustaría que continuases con la historia, aunque lo que sigue creo que ya lo sé – responde – Ahora es cuando planeas tu golpe, Ahora mataras al señor feudal del fuego y todos los altos mandos de la hoja.

- En efecto, en los días posteriores completé mi venganza – dice Sasuke esbozando una siniestra sonrisa, el sólo recuerdo del señor feudal pidiendo piedad antes que lo rebanara le hacía sentir genial – Y también planté la semilla que dio inicio a mi plan siguiente.

- Te refieres a lo que descansa en la guarida de Orochimaru – dice Juugo cuando una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien – Sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado dejarlo tanto tiempo sólo.

- No te preocupes, hay algunos subordinados custodiando el lugar – responde el Uchiha – Bueno… como sea, sigo con la historia…

…_Sakura y Sasuke estaban durmiendo juntos en la casa de la pelirrosa, el Uchiha le había contado toda la verdad sobre Itachi y esta le había jurado lealtad eterna. Aunque este haya matado a su maestra, el Uchiha pesaba más que cualquier cosa para la Haruno, casi no podía decirle que no._

Quien diría que la kunoichi sucumbiría así ante la sola presencia del pelinegro, era como si ya no tuviera voluntad propia, ella sólo vivía para cumplirá los caprichos de Sasuke. Este le explicó en detalle todo el procedimiento de su plan y que ella sería una pieza fundamental en este, cuando él estuviera muerto ella se iría de la aldea, a la villa de la hierba para así aprender el Edo-Tensei y posteriormente resucitarlo, para que nadie sospechara de él en lo que ejecutaba su plan, revivir al clan Uchiha, ese era el objetivo.

El asesinato de Tsunade había dado la vuelta a todo el mundo y el funeral había convocado la visita de todos los altos mandos del nuevo orden shinobi, la ocasión precisa para que Sasuke atacara. La princesa de las babosas, el último de los legendarios sannin, había caído y con ella la leyenda. El funeral en sí no fue diferente al del tercer hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, lo que sí cambió fue la gente que estaba presente. Fue tanta la cantidad de asistentes que se tuvo que hacer una ceremonia de carácter público y otra más privada. En la segunda fue donde todo sucedió.

Naruto estaba recién saliendo del hospital para cuando todo ocurrió, ni siquiera pudo igualarse al poder del Uchiha. En el coctel posterior al entierro, sólo estaban presentes las personas más influyentes del mundo ninja, entre ellos el señor feudal del fuego, blanco principal de los planes del Uchiha.

Sasuke atacó cuando todo había terminado y el Daimyo emprendía retirada junto a su esposa en su lujoso carruaje. Al salir de la aldea, en un camino apartado que llevaba a su mansión privada, el pelinegro se lanzó a la caravana matando primero a todos los guardias que acompañaban al señor feudal, no quería ningún improvisto.

Cuando por fin eliminó hasta el último de los shinobis guarda espaldas, este, fue raudo al encuentro del carruaje principal. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu", fue lo último que escuchó la pareja que estaba apaciblemente durmiendo en el interior antes que el bonito transporte en donde se encontraban fuera totalmente destruido. La esposa del señor feudal, aquella mujer gorda dueña del gato que tubo que capturar en una de sus primeras misiones, fue lo primero que vio el Uchiha cuando el humo se dispersó. Fue directamente a la señora, no tubo piedad con la mujer, de hecho la mató rápidamente cortándole, en un fino movimiento, la cabeza. El esposo quedó horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de su mujer caer inerte y sin cabeza, sólo atino a correr, pero no era ni siquiera rival a la velocidad del Uchiha que ya lo había alcanzado y de una fuerte patada lo hizo caer al suelo varios metros más allá para luego apuntarlo con su espada cargada de electricidad.

- Al fin nos encontramos, escoria – dice el Uchiha furioso al ver a la persona que más quería matar en frente de él – Tienes algo que decir antes de morir.

- ¡Guardias!, ¡¿Dónde están?! – gritaba desesperado el Daimyo arrastrándose por el suelo tratando de huir de su inevitable destino.

- Preguntas por esas ratas que mate hace unos segundo… créeme que no fue nada difícil eliminarlos – se burla el pelinegro que daba pasos lentos persiguiendo al señor feudal – Después de ti mataré a esos dos consejeros que tenía la hokage, esas ratas que vendieron a Itachi.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, no eres un ninja de la hoja, sabes que no podrías vivir en paz si me matas? – dice el hombre tratando de persuadir al Uchiha de que no hiciera nada.

- Jajaja… pero que pedazo de mierda tengo ante mis ojos – dice Sasuke soltando carcajadas muy estruendosas.

- Por favor… no lo hagas, te pagaré lo que sea, te haré de mi guardia personal, pero no hagas nada, te lo imploro – dice el señor feudal desesperado poniendo una cara que hizo que el pelinegro se riera aun más fuerte.

- Jajaja… eres una basura, no mereces vivir – dice Sasuke atravesando al hombre con su espada electrificada justo en medio del pecho – ¡Amaterasu!

Sólo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor del Daimyo que se retorcía en el suelo mientras la llama negra lo consumía por completo. Lo último que vio el hombre más rico del país del fuego fue, en la espalda de Sasuke, el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

- Creo que aquí termina todo, supongo que estoy pagando mis propios errores - pensaba mientras poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban, ya no sentía nada, el dolor se había esfumado, el Daimyo esperó tranquilamente su muerte

…

- Así que tenías todo planeado antes de dar el golpe, eso no lo sabía – dice Juugo que se había sentado junto a Sasuke – Pero, por qué tenías que morir, no te bastaba con irte de la villa.

- Morir era algo necesario, ahora entenderás porque…

… _Cuando el Uchiha volvió al lugar, se quedó mirando desde el techo esperando el momento perfecto para su segundo golpe. La seguridad era baja en ese momento, todos los ninjas habían estado en el funeral y después de este sólo unos pocos sea habían dirigido al coctel para su protección, pero no era nada que el último de los Uchiha no pudiera manejar.  
En el salón la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, sólo quedaban algunos ninjas dando algunos últimos bocados a la comida, que por cierto estaba muy buena, antes de irse a sus hogares, todo parecía tan tranquilo que nadie sospechaba lo que pasaría después._

Naruto estaba junto a Koharu Utatane y Homura Mitokado, ambos consejeros del hokage, le estaban hablando de la posibilidad que al cumplir los veinte años fuera nombrado hokage, ya que por el momento era muy joven para el puesto.  
Lo que harían sería formar un consejo por unos tres a cuatro años mientras él cumplía la edad necesaria para el cargo, todo esto encabezado por su sensei, Kakashi Hatake. El Uzumaki se rio para sí, olvidando por un segundo el enorme dolor que sentía por la muerte de su Oba-chan, al escuchar que el peliblanco sería el nuevo hokage en su espera, ya que sabía muy bien que no le haría mucha gracia ostentar ese titulo, no estaba para nada en sus planes.

El rubio no pensó mucho en la propuesta, hace mucho tiempo le había dicho a su sensei que no podría ser hokage si no podía salvar a un compañero y ahora era el momento que pretendía mantener esa palabra, su camino ninja. Le había fallado a todos, a la aldea y a sus amigos, sobre todo a sus amigos, él fue el que acepto de vuelta a Sasuke, por su culpa la abuela Tsunade estaba bajo una gruesa capa de tierra. Por otro lado, también le habían dicho que en esos tres años de lapso entre ese día y su coronación, debía emprender un viaje para buscar a nuevos Jinchuuriki para conservar el balance de poder en el mundo ninja, ya no entre naciones, si no que del mundo en general. Esta idea no le gustó demasiado al rubio, pero esta era una orden directa del consejo de los cinco Kages y tenía que acatarla. En un mes más debería estar en Kumo para reunirse con Bee y planear todo, llegaba la hora de empezar a moverse nuevamente.

La luz se fue de pronto, se escuchaban algunas voces nerviosas que susurraban en la oscuridad, lo único que se le ocurrió fue activar su modo Rikudou para iluminar todo el lugar. Cuando la luz alcanzó el último rincón del salón, el rubio quedó pasmado al ver al Uchiha de espaladas frente a él, este ni siquiera volteó a verlo, simplemente había activado su Susano'o y, con las manos de este, agarró velozmente a ambos ancianos. El aura del pelinegro se volvió fría y tenebrosa al ver las dos caras que le faltaba eliminar, que por ese momento gemían de dolor por la presión que Sasuke les estaba haciendo soportar.

- Así que ustedes fueron los que condenaron a mi hermano a morir como un traidor – dice Sasuke con una voz cargada de ira – Ahora recibirán el mismo castigo que ustedes querían que él recibiera.

- Itachi, él es un traidor – dice Koharu con la cara un poco morada por la falta de aire – Nunca debió revelar ninguno de sus secretos… es una deshonra para la aldea.

Las manos del Susano'o simplemente se cerraron y todo el salón donde se llevaba acabo la celebración se llenó de restos de los abuelos. Los pocos presentes quedaron empapados de sangre y paralizados ante tal espectáculo. El único que reaccionó fue el rubio que se lanzó directo a Sasuke como ya era costumbre en él cuando lo veía. El Uchiha lo único que hizo fue activar sus nuevos ojos y repeler a Naruto haciendo volar nuevamente por los aires, cosa que enfado enormemente al Uzumaki, que cuando logró hacer pie nuevamente cubrió su cuerpo con el manto del Kyuubi (Modo Bijuu sin ninguna cola, sólo la capa) y como un rayo volvió a atacar a su amigo que esta vez no pudo hacer nada por los cinco segundos que habían entre cada técnica al ocupar su rinnegan. El puñetazo que se comió el pelinegro fue inmenso, tanto así que salió disparado contra una de las murallas y la trizó por la fuerza que llevaba. Sasuke recapacito y activo su Mangekyo Sharingan, ya que tenía mejor manejo de este y ante tal velocidad, el rinnegan era un poco más complicado de ocupar.

- Naruto, cuantas veces te tienes que meter en mis asuntos – pregunta el Uchiha con una vena saltándole en la frente mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca - ¿Cuándo será el día en que me dejes de molestar?... ¡Ah!

- ¡Cállate!... ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a los consejeros de la hoja?, ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte en el funeral de Tsunade Oba-chan? – Responde Naruto que al igual que su amigo esta totalmente fuera de sí - ¡Acaso olvidaste todo lo que te dijo Itachi!, ¡estás pisoteando todos sus ideales!

- ¡No pronuncies el nombre de Itachi!... ¡Naruto! – grita el Uchiha haciendo que su Susano'o tome su forma final - ¡En lo único que ha girado toda mi vida es la venganza, no se hacer nada más, no puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea odio ante todo lo que me rodea!... ¡Tu serás el primero en morir!

- Pensé que había curado esa oscuridad- dice el rubio decepcionado lo que hace que baje un poco las pulsaciones – Supongo que fallé en la misión que me dejó tu hermano… siempre rompo mis promesas.

- ¡Te dije que no hablaras sobre mi hermano! – grita Sasuke cuando su Susano'o lanzaba una de sus flechas hacia el Uzumaki, este la logra esquivar gracias a la gran velocidad que el zorro le otorgaba, pero por los pelos – Hmp… eres el segundo hombre que me ha logrado esquivar una flecha.

- ¡No te creas tanto!… ¡Sasuke! – devuelve el grito el rubio cuando terminaba de cargar el "Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken" y posteriormente lo lanza.

Sasuke recibe el golpe de lleno lo que hace que su Susano'o se destruya en miles de pedazos, la fuerza del ataque de Naruto fue desbastadora, los presentes no podían siquiera acercarse a la lucha sin ponerse a temblar, era como si el cielo y la tierra chocaran, dos polos completamente opuestos se enfrentaban.

- Salgan de aquí inmediatamente, yo detendré a Sasuke… ¡TODOS LARGO! – Grita el rubio haciendo que el publico presente espabilara y saliera corriendo del lugar, aunque algunos fueran ninjas bastante capaces.

Cuando el la última persona había salido del lugar, Naruto se lanzó de nuevo a la pelea intentando no dar ni un respiro al Uchiha, pero este ya se había incorporado a la batalla y lo esperaba con una lagrima de sangre, "Amaterasu". El fuego negro comenzó a aparecer por donde se movía Naruto, pero este era demasiado rápido lo que desencadeno en que todo el lugar quedara cubierto por las llamas del pelinegro.

- Maldición, si sigo peleando así el único que se verá afectado seré yo, mi chacra es limitado, el de él no - pensaba Sasuke mientras repelía al rubio una y otra vez con su Chidori Nagashi - Si vuelve a ocupar el Rasen Shuriken, tendré que ocupar el rinnegan y esa será mi perdición.

- Sasuke, ríndete, no puedes ganarme y yo no te puedo matar – dice Naruto aun con la esperanza de hacer entender a su amigo – Y en resistencia te llevo ventaja… si esto sigue sólo perderás.

- ¡Cállate! – grita Sasuke de vuelta, aunque sabía que lo que le decía el Uzumaki era cierto – Te mataré… Te mataré…

- ¡Ya basta con eso!, no lo harás, sé que no – dice Naruto volviendo a su estado normal y comenzando a caminar hacia Sasuke – Si me quieres matar, hazlo, no te detendré, pero sé que no lo harás.

El Uchiha apretó fuerte los puños, tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. No entendía que es lo que pasaba, se había preparado tanto para este momento e igual así había fallado. El lazo que lo unía a Naruto era muy poderoso, el vínculo que ambos compartían era demasiado fuerte para que el odio lo destruyera. Se sentía débil, los lazos debilitaban a la gente y en ese momento no podía encontrar más cierta esa frase. El odio que proyectaba hacia el Uzumaki se estaba volviendo contra el mismo por ser tan débil y inútil, no merecía vivir con el apellido Uchiha si no podía siquiera matar a Naruto. Entonces se le ocurrió adelantar su muerte, que en un principio tenía pensada para cuando lo capturaran. El suicidio era una opción bastante tentadora. No dudo, ya que si seguía hablando con Naruto caería aun más en la tentación de parar todo esto.

- Sasuke, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero yo te ayudaré en todo, nunca más estarás sólo – dice el Uzumaki abrazando a su compañero, el Uchiha correspondió el gesto haciendo lo mismo, cosa muy rara en él, pero este tenía un plan y por un momento le quería expresar sus reales sentimientos, aunque sea una vez quería que Naruto supiera lo que de él.

- Gracias… Naruto – dice Sasuke poniéndose en la espalda del rubio en un movimiento y poniendo su espada en el cuello de este – Gracias por haber sido la única persona que respeté y a la vez admiré… eres fuerte, siempre lo haz sido, pero tu fuerza no se basa en tu chacra o técnicas, es tu corazón… no lo olvides.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?... no entiendo – dice el rubio anonadado por lo que escuchaba.

- Por que está es la única forma de cortar los lazos entre nosotros, así es mejor forma de terminar todo, nos apreciamos mucho el uno al otro como para hacernos daño – dice el pelinegro aun en la espalda de Naruto – La influencia de Itachi es demasiado grande en mi, pero todo el odio que acumulé todo este tiempo aun sigue en mi corazón, la sed de venganza que guardé por tanto tiempo aun vive… todavía está latente en mi interior… soy sólo una de las victimas de una era que tu pusiste fin… no pertenezco a este mundo y creo que esto es lo mejor.

La espada del pelinegro dio un rodeo al cuello del Uzumaki y fue directo a la suya para perforarla de lado a lado y abrirla por el frente. La sangre saltaba como loca, parecía un mar rojo que le bajaba por todo su cuello y después el pecho. El dolor era horripilante, pero eso ya no le importaba, eso cesaría en un momento más.

- ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!... ¡NOOOOO! – la voz de Naruto fue lo último que el vengador escuchó cuando lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, era como quedarse dormido, el dolor se iba, todo se iba, este camino había resultado tan fácil, casi lo tentaba quedarse ahí y descansar para siempre, pero ya era tarde, Sakura ya estaba informada de todo y el plan estaba en marcha

…

- La parte buena de mi corazón murió ese día, ahora lo único que vive en mi, es el odio que tengo por Konoha y por sobre todo, por Naruto Uzumaki – dice el pelinegro – Y ¿qué me dices Juugo?, entiendes ahora lo que me pasó…

- Mmm, tal vez nunca llegue a entender lo que te pasó realmente, pero te apoyaré… sólo mataré a Kakashi Hatake, a nadie más – responde Juugo resignado a la idea de seguir matando – Después de eso quiero tu palabra de que nunca más me obligarás a hacer algo así.

- Dalo por hecho, sólo tienes que eliminar a Kakashi Hatake – responde Sasuke.

HASTA AQUI EL CAP, COMENTEN PROXIMAMENTE LES SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAP


	9. Chapter 9

Buenos gente aqui vuelvo con un nuevo cap. lean y comenten.

**Capítulo IX****:**_**Derrota**_

Las miradas de los dos eternos rivales chispeaban con sólo entrecruzarse. Karin estaba tiritando de pies a cabeza, Naruto lo notó haciendo que se enfureciera aun más. La fuente de todo su dolor estaba frente a él, haciéndole cara y eso no era algo que dejara pasar fácilmente, esta vez sería diferente.

- Sa-su-ke… - dice la Uzumaki que estaba aterrada de ver a Sasuke entrar al cuarto – ¡Aléjate de mi!

- ¿Pero qué pasa?… no te gustó como te trate la última vez - ironiza el Uchiha activando el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero fue sólo capaz de mover un tanto la cabeza para esquivar el puñetazo a toda velocidad de Naruto con su modo Rikudou activado.

- ¡SASUKE! – Grita el rubio con todas sus fuerzas cuando una mano de chacra sale de su cuerpo y agarra del cuello a su amigo y lo tira hacía la sala destrozando el bello sillón que Karin se había demorado casi una tarde en elegir – Esta vez no te me escapas… ¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacerle eso a Karin?… ¿A Sakura?… ¿Kiba?… ¿Shino?… ¿Al capitán Yamato?... ¿Tsunade Oba-chan?

Sasuke se levantó de a poco y levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente al rubio con esa mirada que este tanto odiaba, llena de soberbia y petulancia. El Uchiha sabía lo mucho que este se enojaba al ver esa cara y por eso siempre que se cruzaban lo miraba fijamente así. Disfrutaba mucho los ojos llenos de odio de su amigo le dedicaba.

- Hmp… pero por qué defiendes a tu prima… si fue ella quien siempre me ha dado información sobre quienes nos salían a perseguir - dice Sasuke con una expresión burlesca mirando a Karin dentro del cuarto del rubio, esta rápidamente se tapa la boca en señal de su completo nerviosismo – Te han estado usando todo este tiempo… Na-ru-to… como siempre lo han hecho todos los de por aquí… un perrito faldero de la hoja.

- ¡Mientes!… Karin no es de esa clase de personas… lo sé sólo con mirarla a la cara… - dice el Uzumaki mientras que otra mano de chacra comenzaba a moldear un rasengan – ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas!

- Si puedes juzgar a las personas tan bien… ¿Cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta que yo siempre te he utilizado para mi conveniencia? – Dice Sasuke sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión – Ahora… deja llevarme a Karin… que por cierto… sabe que estoy aquí hace semanas, mi chacra es lo que más le gusta y desea desde que nos conocimos a fondo en la guarida de Orochimaru… Jajaja.

- ¡¿Cómo?!... ¡Tu haz sido el que ha estado desapareciendo gente! - grita nuevamente el rubio completamente descontrolado - ¡¿Cuándo mierda paras con esto?!... ¡SASUKE!

Naruto dirigió el rasengan directo al pecho del Uchiha, pero este activo a Susano'o e hizo que el ataque del Uzumaki no le hiciera ni siquiera un rasguño. También aprovechó de dar una corta carrera hacía al cuarto en donde se encontraba Karin, la miró fijamente y la dejó bajo un Tsukuyomi. La chica cayó de boca al suelo desde la cama con los ojos perdidos y los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

El rubio al ver esto se volvió loco y activo el modo Bijuu, esta vez tenía cuatro colas.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - dijo el Uzumaki cuando tres copias en estado normal aparecieron a su alrededor y se dirigieron corriendo hacía Sasuke chocando con todos los muebles a su paso.

- ¡Esto es lo mejor que tiene el salvador del mundo ninja!... no eres más que un perdedor… siempre lo haz sido – grita el Uchiha entrando en cólera después de que con la espada del Susano barriera con los clones de Naruto, encontraba un insulto que lo atacara con ese tipo de técnicas – ¡NARUTO!

- ¡SASUKE! – respondió Naruto al mismo tiempo que volaba hacía el Uchiha con un Rasengan en la mano, Sasuke notó esto, desactivó el Susano'o y cargó su Chidori para hacerle frente.

Ambas técnicas chocaron en medio de la sala, más que un choque de poderes era como un choque de voluntades. Esa escena, con ambos ninjas chocando sus mejores técnicas, era algo ya clásico en ellos, así se comprendían.

- Sasuke… ¿Por qué sigues con esto, acaso no fue suficiente con llevarte a tantos amigos míos a la tumba?, ¿Acaso no te basta con todo el dolor que me haz causado? – dice Naruto parado en frente del Uchiha en un lugar completamente blanco, era la dimensión paralela donde sólo ellos dos podían estar.

- Naruto… hace mucho tiempo te dije mis ambiciones… sólo estoy cumpliendo la segunda… y para eso necesito a los más poderosos ninjas… - responde el pelinegro más calmado que su amigo – Si aprendí algo de Orochimaru cuando estuvo dentro de mi… es que la experimentación lleva a la perfección… y con todas las personas que he reunido mi clan renacerá… será mucho más grande de lo que alguna vez fue.

- Pero… te estás volviendo loco… Es que acaso te haz vuelto un Orochimaru, mírate Sasuke, te desvías del camino correcto – Dice Naruto inclinándose hacía el Uchiha – Se que aun hay bondad en ti…

- Y sigues con la misma mierda de siempre… el camino que yo tomé el día que me fui de la aldea, es uno muy diferente al tuyo… ¡SUPERALO DE UNA VEZ! - grita Sasuke soltando una carcajada que hizo que el Uzumaki se enfadara aun más de lo que ya estaba – Nunca comprenderás como me siento… ¡NUNCA!... Y lo de Karin es cierto… ella fue la que me ayudo junto a Sakura a matar a Tsunade y al señor feudal… también me informó que Yamato y Shino salieron a buscar a Sakura, así que no dude en masacrar a esos dos… aunque el usuario del mokuton fue una gran captura para mi colección – explica Sasuke dando dos pasos hacía Naruto, este se sorprende por eso y pone su mano derecha frente a su cara – Entiéndelo… estás solo… siempre lo haz estado, todos te han traicionado… ¿Ahora quien te queda?

Las palabras de su amigo eran espadas que le atravesaban el pecho, no podía soportarlo, otra vez una persona apreciada por él lo traicionaba, esta vez fue Karin. Sólo le quedaba Kakashi y Sai, sus más fieles amigos.

- Ah… y otra cosa más… olvídate de Hinata Hyuga y Neji… ellos ya son míos – dice Sasuke antes de que volvieran a estar en la casa del rubio.

Ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. El Uzumaki se estrelló contra la pared de la cocina y la dejó con un agujero de un diámetro importante. Sasuke rompió la ventana que daba a la calle y por ahí salió impulsado.

Naruto no aguantó más, se paró de a poco y activo el modo Bijuu completo, lo único que quería era matar a Sasuke.  
La casa que había comprado hace menos de dos semanas tenia un gran forado en la parte delantera. Sasuke quedó paralizado al ver nuevamente al Kyuubi a los ojos, este le gruñía y le hacía muecas un tanto tétricas. Cuando el Uzumaki notó lo que pasaba fuera de casa se completó de hartar, sólo era caos en la aldea, había ninjas peleando por todos lados. Ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería matar a su amigo, así que comenzó a cargar su ataque definitivo, la Bijuu Dama. Una gran bola negra se empezaba a crear en la boca del zorro. Era enorme, la más grande que alguna vez había hecho Naruto, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

De la nada hizo que el rubio entrara en razón, este bajo la mirada y ahí estaba su sensei. Este estaba bastante magullado y sudado, al parecer acababa de terminar una pelea.

- ¡NARUTO!... ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!... – grita Kakashi haciendo unos gestos raros que Naruto no entendió - Veo que te encontraste con alguien especial.

El Uzumaki entendió mejor la situación y disparó su ataque al cielo, la explosión fue gigantesca, ese poder hubiera borrado totalmente a Konoha del mapa.

- Kakashi… ¿Por qué siempre me toca encontrarme con ustedes dos? – Dice Sasuke en tono burlón – Creo que el idiota quiere destruir su propia aldea.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué pretendes haciendo esto? - dice el peliblanco activando el Mangekyo Sharingan – Te mandaré a otra dimensión ahora mismo y esto terminara.

- Jajaja… eso no funcionara conmigo – dice Sasuke cuando una flecha de su Susano'o iba en dirección a su antiguo sensei, este la evita con el Kamui de su Sharingan – Tengo entendido que no puedes usar más de dos veces el Mangekyo sin caer exhausto… ahí te va otra.

- ¡Mierda! – Dice Kakashi, pero antes que la flecha lo impacte, una mano de chacra del modo Bijuu agarra la flecha y se la devuelve a Sasuke - Gracias Naruto, me haz salvado.

- No me agradezca… usted me salvó a mi de cometer el peor error de mi vida… ahora juntos derrotaremos a Sasuke y pondremos fin a esto – explica el Uzumaki volviendo al modo Bijuu con cinco colas – Atacaremos los dos juntos a la vez… romperemos ese Susano'o.

- No me hagan reír… el Susano'o es la técnica perfecta… nadie puede romperla – ríe el pelinegro haciendo que su protección tome su forma definitiva – Ahora, probaran el poder del clan Uchiha.

- Creo haberlo probado en el pasado y no es nada del otro mundo – se burla Naruto y se lanza al ataque junto a unos clones que había hecho, uno de estos saltó al techo de la casa del rubio y comenzó a juntar energía natural para que los clones pudieran entrar en modo sennin.

Mientras este cargaba a máxima velocidad energía natural los clones restantes entraban a pelear en forma directa contra el Susano'o intentando hacer unos minutos para que el rubio del tejado pudiera terminar de juntar el chacra natural.

Cuando por fin terminó el Uzumaki canceló esa técnica e hizo que todos sus clones entraran en modo ermitaño a la vez. Sasuke comenzó a apuntar su flecha de Susano'o al Naruto original para poder acabarlo de una vez, pero cuando la lanzó uno de los clones se interpuso ente esta y el rubio mientras que los demás pegaban un gran salto. Todos cargaron algunos rasengans al clon del frente. La imagen era apoteósica, desde los tejados caían cientos de Narutos con unos Rasengan enormes en las manos.

– Ahora… ¡Kakashi-sensei! – grita el Uzumaki original a la vez que lanza un "Rasen Shuriken" a Sasuke ayudado de unas manos de chacra.

Dicho esto el peliblanco hace un clon y corre en dirección de Sasuke con el "Raiden" en sus manos. Ambos Kakashi de a poco se van separando el uno del otro con sus manos unidas solo por una especie de cuerda eléctrica. Los clones del rubio estaban dispuestos a lanzar el ataque que usó para derrotar al Kyuubi, "Senpo: Choodama Rasen Tarengan". Sasuke al ver todos esos clones viniendo hacia él no le quedó de otra que hacer una técnica de fuego para barrer con todos a la vez.

- ¡Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! - exclama el Uchiha a la vez que desde su boca un gran dragón sale, se mezcla con el Rasen Shuriken del Uzumaki, a pocos segundos del impacto, y se expande hasta un tamaño descomunal, era tan grande como la Bijuu Dama que Naruto tenía pensado lanzar contra la aldea.

El ataque combinado va directamente hacía el cielo pasando a llevar a la gran mayoría de los clones del rubio. Para Kakashi, Sasuke también dejó Amaterasu en el piso cercano a él para que no se le pudiera acercar corriendo, cosa que hizo que este cancelara su técnica e hiciera otra, su "Rai Ninken", pero esta no es lo suficientemente poderosa para atravesar la armadura del Susano'o y solo puede arañar un poco la dura coraza de este. Por otro lado, un momento antes que los clones del Uzumaki impactaran a Sasuke, este desactivo su Susano'o, comenzó a correr de un lado para otro valiéndose de su descomunal velocidad y termina de eliminar a los clones restantes.

- Con la velocidad que he alcanzado esa tonta técnica no me tocará – dice Sasuke mientras esquivaba a los Naruto que le caían desde el cielo, a algunos también los atravesaba con su "Chidori Eiso" – ¡Vez, nunca podrás ni siquiera tocarme!

Pero cuando el pelinegro termino la ultima letra de su frase, vio de frente al rubio con el puño alzado en dirección a su rostro. El Uchiha no pudo siquiera moverse, ya que Kakashi apareció por debajo de la tierra y le agarro los pies.  
El golpe de Naruto fue un impacto directo, tanto así que voló algunos pedazos del Edo-Tensei de la cara del Uchiha, Sasuke sólo maldecía mientras volaba por los aires para chocar contra una de las casas aledañas y botar un muro completo.

- ¡Bien hecho Naruto… prepárate para lo que sea! – dice el peliblanco saliendo de a poco de debajo del suelo. En ese momento comienzan a caer algunas gotas, estaba iniciando una lluvia - ¿Pero qué mierda?

- Jajaja… Ahora verán algo que sólo Itachi ha visto… mi técnica definitiva… conozcan el "Kirin" - grita Sasuke desde los escombros que estaba saliendo en ese preciso momento – ¡Ahora morirán!, como debieron haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, antiguos compañeros.

Un gran dragón eléctrico se comenzó a formar en el cielo, Naruto su parte desactivo el modo Bijuu, ahora estaba en modo Rikudou.

El "Kirin" estaba listo y comenzó a descender desde el cielo con dirección a Kakashi y al rubio. Naruto miró a su sensei que aun estaba con el cuerpo enterrado hasta la mitad y supo inmediatamente que el peliblanco planeaba algo.  
La explosión se sintió en toda la villa, el polvo que levanto esta misma alcanzó una columna de unos veinte metros, todas las casas de la cuadra de donde vivía el Uzumaki estaban destrozadas y se veía algún que otro cadáver carbonizado por los rayos, pero ni rastros de Kakashi ni Naruto, al parecer habían sido vaporizados por el imponente ataque de Sasuke, o eso parecía.

- Bueno… esto es mejor que nada... – se dice Sasuke mientras se alejaba del lugar muy cansado, batallar contra dos al mismo tiempo fue algo que le pasó un poco de factura – Ahora… Karin será mía.

Dos días y dos noches pasaron para que el clamor de la batalla secase. La aldea de la hoja había sido vencida por el equipo de Sasuke. En las peleas habían caído algunos de los ninjas amigos del rubio, como por ejemplo, Ten-Ten. Murió al ser derrotada por Edo-Tsunade, que irónicamente era la kunoichi que esta más admiraba desde pequeña. Mientras más ninjas de la hoja caían, más fuerte se hacia el Uchiha. Shikamaru, tubo que rendirse y admitir la derrota para que Sasuke no matara a los aldeanos como estaba alardeando.

- Creo que he sido el peor hokage de la villa de la hoja en toda su historia - se cuestionaba el Nara mientras que junto a Shiho eran llevados a un cuarto donde los mantendrían prisioneros - Espero que Naruto no esté muerto... te incluiré en mi plan de escape así que no te mueras...

Sasuke dio un plazo de un mes para que todo opositor a él se entregara, si no era así, comenzaría a hacer ejecuciones públicas, partiendo por el hokage. Como era de esperarse, algunos shinobis arrancaron de la villa, con la intención de hacer un contra ataque. Entre los que huyeron se encontraban Sai, Lee, Gai, Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi y alguno que otro ninja que no era necesario referirse ya que a la primera advertencia de las ejecuciones volvieron a la aldea para que no se derramara sangre inocente. Todos muy golpeados y atormentados por lo que habían vivido. Los que se quedaron estaban en contra de algún acercamiento con el Uchiha.

Nadie podía creer que Naruto y Kakashi estuvieran muertos como había alardeado Sasuke el día de su victoria. Todos tenían la esperanza de que en algún momento volviera y derrotara al Uchiha, pero los días pasaban y no daba señal alguna de que siguiera vivo. Poco a poco, fueron perdiendo la fe, sobre todo Lee que había sufrido una baja muy importante en su vida.

En la aldea de la hoja, todo se estaba calmando, Sasuke había asumido el poder y estaba comenzando a hacer cambios en la aldea. Había cerrado todas las instituciones y encarcelado a todo ninja que el considerara peligroso, el Uchiha solamente quería hundir a Konoha en la más grande miseria, pudrir totalmente a la hoja, para que esta no pudiera salir nunca más a flote. Esa era su venganza definitiva.

En una casa del pueblo más cercano a la hoja, se encontraban Kakashi y Naruto, ambos muy lastimados por el brutal ataque del Uchiha. El rubio estaba sólo con unos bóxeres de color negro holgados y su cuerpo completamente vendado, aparentemente por quemaduras. El peliblanco estaba en mejores condiciones, pero no tantas, solo vestía su traje negro tradicional con el símbolo de Uzushiogakure en el brazo izquierdo. El cuarto en sí era bastante pequeño, sólo tenía dos camas, una al lado de la otra y un pequeño velador entremedio donde estaba sentado Kakashi.

Naruto no podía creer que Sasuke lo haya vencido por enésima vez, la velocidad del Uchiha es muy superior a la del rubio y con el Sharingan siempre va un paso adelante de este.

- Necesito ser aun más rápido, si mi padre sin ningún bijuu dentro de él, pudo con Tobi... yo podré con Sasuke - se daba animos el Uzumaki mientras trataba de pasar un poco más placenteramente el dolor que sentía.

De a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio a su maestro a su lado, giró lentamente el rostro y le dijo:

- Me salvó por los pelos Kakashi-sensei, pero igual así estoy herido de gravedad… Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?... estamos solos, probablemente Sasuke haya hecho lo mismo que hizo con Sunagakure.

- Eso lo sé, lo primero es dar aviso al consejo de los Kages para que hagan algo con relación a esto, no debemos perder ni un segundo – responde Kakashi rascándose su alborotado cabello y con su único ojo visible cerrado – Nunca creí que lo de Sasuke llegaría a este extremo… lo debemos parar ya.

- Kakashi-sensei, déjeme parar a mi a Sasuke, sólo yo puedo con él – dice el Uzumaki que se trataba de sentar sobre la cama, pero sin tener éxito alguno - Pero si usted no me hubiera jalado en el último momento desde el suelo, ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

- Entiendo como te sientes con todo esto, pero debemos pelear juntos… sólo te hubiera matado con su ataque – explica Kakashi tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su pupilo – Tengo un presentimiento de que no fuimos los únicos que salimos de la villa con vida… cuando te sientas mejor busca la presencia de algún ninja de la hoja cerca de donde estamos.

- Eso no se dice dos veces, lo haré ahora mismo – exclama Naruto muy decidido, pero su cuerpo pensaba otra cosa así que le costó un buen rato poder erguirse un poco sin que sus ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas por el dolor – Déjeme reunir un poco de energía natural, el modo ermitaño me ayudará con las heridas.

Dicho esto el Uzumaki asumió, a duras penas, postura de meditación y comenzó a absorber toda la energía que le fue posible, sus parpados se tiñeron de un naranjo intenso y sus pupilas se volvieron rectangulares, algo así como a las de un sapo. Kakashi siempre encontraba interesante observar con su Sharingan como era que llegaba Naruto al modo sennin, ya que se podía ver un poco de la energía natural como si fuera un aura alrededor del que estaba controlándola.

- Siento presencias muy cerca de nosotros… ¡Son Sai, cejas-sensei y Lee! – Exclama el rubio un poco emocionado, pero su alegría no duró mucho, ya que sintió a alguien conocido acercarse también, Shino Aburame – Pero ¿Cómo?... yo sellé a Shino en la aldea de la hierba… ¿Cómo es posible?

- De Sasuke me puedo esperar cualquier cosa… yo saldré a detenerlo, tu quédate y descansa – dice Kakashi parándose en un tiempo y corriendo hacía la puerta del pequeño cuarto, Naruto le indicó por donde se acercaba el Aburame y salió – Después iré por Sai y los demás… ¡Ves que no estábamos solos!

Hasta aqui


End file.
